


Conversations In Bed

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Progressive relationship, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a series of short, simple chapters of Cat and Kara having conversations in bed together (self explanatory. Lol). It will cover several different situations throughout, but will mostly be full of fluff. Also, it will show the progression in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of Cat’s laughter filled the bedroom. Kara loved it. It bounced off the tile floors and echoed in Kara’s ears. She watched Cat in wonder while she tried to memorize the sound. She had never heard Cat laugh so freely. It made her so happy that she couldn’t help but laugh too.

Cat was telling her a story about the first time she ever stood up to Perry White back in her days at the Planet. Kara thought to herself that Mr. White had no idea who he had been dealing with. 

Cat’s laughter subsided and she looked at Kara, smiling. Cat was sitting with her back against the head board of her bed, the sheet pulled up to her chest. Kara was propped up on her elbows. Her hair was down and her glasses were… somewhere. Cat was looking at her with an unfamiliar expression. Kara thought it looked like affection, but she was afraid to believe it. 

Kara asked her, “Is that when you decided to go out on your own?”

“No,” Cat said. Then she held up a finger. “But that is when he made me a junior reporter.”

Kara chuckled at that. “Sounds familiar.” 

Cat gave her the soft smile again. They watched each other, not sure what to say or what to do. This was the first night they had been together. Carter had left for his weekend with his father and Cat had missed him more than usual tonight. She was usually good at keeping herself busy when he was gone, but tonight, she felt lonely. She didn’t know who else to call. 

When Kara got Cat’s text asking if she wanted to get coffee at a quarter to ten in the evening, she looked at the screen, confused and had to glance to make sure it was, in fact, from Cat. She had texted back asking if the message was for someone else. Cat replied with a simple, ‘no.’

So, of course, Kara asked her when and where. They ended up at a local coffee place close to Cat’s penthouse. They were both awkward and nervous at first. But once they started talking it was like it always was between them. Easy. 

Kara hadn’t meant to do it, but she was telling Cat something meaningful about work and she reached across the small table to lightly pass her hand over Cat’s. She was completely surprised when Cat had quickly taken her hand before Kara could withdraw it. Then Cat just looked her. Kara saw the look of insecurity. She had only seen it a couple times in over two years. So she curled her fingers around Cat’s hand and the look was gone. Kara didn’t let go. 

She wasn’t sure how they ended up in Cat’s bed. She remembered leaving the coffee shop with her hand on the small of Cat’s back. She remembered Cat kissing her cheek when they were standing outside, putting off their goodbyes. She remembered the tingle she felt on her skin. She remembered kissing Cat’s mouth with every ounce of passion in her and she remembered Cat kissing her back. 

She remembered stumbling through Cat’s front door and up the stairs. The two them were desperately pulling at one another. Cat’s lips were all over Kara and the intoxicating scent of Cat’s arousal pushed Kara into a haze.

She remembered the sex. God, did she remember the sex. She was still under the influence of the endorphins from her orgasm. She was also still riding the high of having given Cat her own perfect orgasm. She remembered all of it, but she still wasn’t quite sure how it happened. It was a dream coming true. 

They had both been surprised at each other. Kara knew Cat would be good in bed, but she was surprised at how generous Cat was and how much she wanted to please Kara. She took her time with Kara wanting to make her feel good, wanted, and asking her every once in a while if she liked it. Cat had been surprised at how adept Kara was at sex. She was so young and Cat knew from the way she talked that she didn’t have too much experience. But she had quickly gathered how to touch Cat just right. 

Now, they were lounging in Cat’s bed afterward, talking and laughing. But the sudden lull in conversation was allowing awkwardness to creep in. They both glanced away from each other, Cat feeling unsure and Kara feeling sure that Cat was about to kick her out. 

Cat looked back at her and quietly said, “Kara.” The younger woman looked back her. Cat was struck by how beautiful Kara really was. “I hope you don’t feel like you had to come here tonight.” She felt embarrassed at the idea that Kara may have only come because she felt obligated. The lines between them were blurring, but Cat was still her boss.

“Cat,” Kara whispered. She knew Cat well enough to know what she was thinking. She reached her hand toward Cat and waited while she hesitated, and then met Kara’s hand with her own across the sheets. “I wanted to come.” 

Cat gave her that closed lipped smile. The one Kara adored. Kara smiled back. But they still didn’t know what to do and part of it still felt awkward. Kara released her hand. “Um,” she wasn’t sure what to say. “Do you, uh, should I,” Kara didn’t know how to finish. 

“Stay,” Cat said, so quietly that Kara might not have heard without her super hearing. They could never deny how they were drawn to each other. 

Kara asked her, “Are you sure?”

Cat’s response was to slip from her spot against the head board and back under the soft sheets with Kara. She put her hand on Kara’s face and kissed her lips, slowly. It was tender and a little unexpected. So Kara kissed her again. Then Cat said, “I’m sure.” 

They snuggled close together, front to front, nose to nose. The awkwardness faded with the closeness. They started to kiss again, lightly. They had missed out on the gentle part when they rushed into the bedroom earlier, tossing clothing around. 

“Cat,” Kara whispered. With their foreheads pressed together, Kara asked, “What if you regret this in the morning? What if you get to work on Monday and you decide this was a terrible mistake and you never speak to me again?” 

Cat only kissed her some more. “I won’t regret it.” Her hands began to wander over Kara’s body and Kara reacted with her own hands. Cat finished the conversation with, “Just be here when I wake up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for the GA rating. A little smut never hurt.

Their heavy breathing and deep moans could be heard throughout the house. Thankfully, they were the only ones there. There was a soft light cast through the bedroom from the nightstand lamp. It was just enough light to reflect off creamy skin. The bed was still made, though the fancy throw pillows were out of place. 

The two women on the bed hadn’t bothered to pull the blankets back. They didn’t want to be covered. They were already hot from all the touching and kissing on the way upstairs. And they wanted to see each other. And they certainly didn’t want the blankets getting between their hands and the body they were touching. 

Cat was on her knees on top of Kara, driving her toward the edge. She thrusted her fingers in and out of Kara, using her knee to push her fingers as far as they could reach while she kept up a rough rhythm with the fingers of her other hand across Kara’s clit. The force of her movements cause Kara’s breasts to bounce and Cat watched in awe with parted lips and dark eyes. Just the sight of Kara’s naked and writhing body had her aching. 

“Ahh,” Kara moaned loudly, arching herself toward Cat’s masterful hands. The friction in her most sensitive places was overwhelming. She was grabbing fist fulls of the comforter, trying to stay in control as long as she could, wanting it to last forever. 

Cat closed her eyes, trying to stay focused despite the burning in the muscles of her thighs and forearms from the effort she was making. She was holding Kara right where she wanted her. She knew exactly what move to make to tip her over. 

With her eyes closed, she hadn’t seen Kara slip a hand between her legs. But with every sense heightened from the adrenaline, she felt the barely there touch of Kara’s fingers teasing over her clit. 

“Mmm,” Cat pushed the sound from her throat behind lips that pressed together. She tossed her head forward as the tentative touch turned into an all out assault. “Kara,” she breathed out as she felt the ache spreading quickly. She was forced to slow her movements, wanting to feel Kara on her. 

Through the fogginess she managed to remember her task. She looked at Kara through hooded eyes and resumed her barrage of rough and fast movements. Each pair of eyes found the other and locked on. They watched each other, breathing deeply with open mouths. 

Finally, Kara asked for release. All she said was a whispered, “Cat.” Cat knew exactly what she wanted and she gave it her. She ran her hand over Kara’s clit, slowly and pressing hard. 

Kara lost it, her body convulsing as the orgasm swept through her. She groaned as she arched one last time and when she relaxed against the bed, Cat was about to shift off of her. Just then, Kara continued her pressure over Cat’s center. It caught her off guard and she leaned forward, catching herself with her hands pressed into the mattress, eyes locked on Kara’s again until she couldn’t keep them open.

Kara shoved her knee against her hand, pushing her finger tips hard against Cat’s most sensitive nub. It probably would have hurt if it didn't cause a perfect explosion of color behind her eyes. Her elbows gave way and she dropped her forehead to Kara’s chest, letting the waves work their way through her. 

After a long minute, Cat collapsed next to Kara on the bed. They were both breathing heavy while they recovered. Slowly, they turned their heads to look at each other at the same time. They were both smiling and when they saw the other smiling, they started laughing lightly. 

They knew it was going to happen again. Every time they looked at each other at work, there was a longing that neither of them tried to hide anymore, not after that first night together. 

Two weeks after the first time, it was Carter’s weekend at his father’s again. Kara waited until the second day, not wanting to seem too eager. She wasn’t even sure Cat would say yes. They hadn’t talked about the first time. She sent her a message asking if she wanted to come hear a band play with her at an outdoor venue that night. Cat loved the idea, but she didn’t like the idea of them in public together. She didn’t even know what this was between them. Her instinct was always caution. But she wanted more of it. She messaged Kara back and asked if she wanted to come over for dinner instead. Kara responded ‘yes’ immediately. 

She came over to Cat’s place that evening a few minutes earlier than they had planned. She wanted to see Cat so badly. When Cat opened the door, they smiled easily at each other. 

Every second after that was foreplay. They both knew it. They talked while Kara helped Cat finish getting things ready. They ate while Kara traced meaningless patterns on the back of Cat’s hand on top of the table. They talked some more. They talked about work, about Carter, about Alex. 

Then after they had set the dishes in the sink, Cat had pushed Kara against the counter, hands on her hips. They stared at each other. Kara reached a tender hand to Cat’s cheek and the touch made Cat close her eyes. 

The next thing they knew, they were in Cat’s bed again after another round of fantastic sex. Kara had pulled the covers back and they crawled under. Cat was on her side, propped on an elbow, her head resting in her hand. Kara laid on her back, unable to look away from her. She was gorgeous. Their fingers were intertwined on the mattress between them and they still had lazy smiles.

Still a bit hazy, Kara quietly asked, “What are we doing?”

Cat looked at her, not sure what to say. So she honestly replied, “I don’t know.”

Kara's small smiled faded. “Do you think,” she stopped herself. Maybe it was too soon for the question, too soon to ask if Cat thought they could be something. Something real. “Never mind.” Her fear got the better of her. 

After a pause, Cat said, “I like being with you.” Then she looked away. “I don’t know what else to say.” Cat wasn’t good with this kind of thing. She wasn’t sensitive enough to other people’s feelings. Kara wasn’t good at it because she was too sensitive. 

Kara asked her, “Did you want me to come over here because you don’t want to be seen with me?” 

Kara was no fool, and she knew Cat Grant. Cat opened her mouth and thought before speaking. She desperately didn’t want to hurt Kara. “It’s more complicated than that,” she said. 

Kara withdrew her hand from Cat’s and stared at the ceiling. She should have known better than going to get coffee with Cat late at night, just the two of them. She should have said no, but she couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t come back from that. The attraction between them was too great.

She felt Cat’s gentle hand on her cheek, turning her face to look at her. “Kara,” she said quietly, “I have Carter. I’m the owner and CEO of a fortune one hundred. I have a board of directors.” She kept her tone soft, trying to make Kara understand.

Kara turned back to the ceiling and sighed. “I get it, Cat.”

Cat leaned over to press a tender kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. Then she adjusted to put herself flush against Kara’s side and reached her hand back up to her face. “No, you don’t,” Cat told her. She kissed her lips and the sound their mouths made against each other brought Kara back in. They kissed for a moment. Light, easy kisses and Cat told her again, “I like being with you.”

Then Kara understood. As much as Cat may want to be with her, there was a lot of red tape. There were consequences for Cat that Kara didn’t have to deal with. 

When Cat kissed her again, she kissed back. She felt Cat’s tongue slip over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and their tongues touched as their kiss deepened. Kara moved to roll Cat to her back and pressed her mouth against Cat’s. She pressed back, tangling her fingers in Kara’s long hair. Kara pulled back, just enough to look at her eyes and she asked, “You like being with me?” 

Cat realized that it was important to Kara, that she needed the affirmation. She put her hands on either side of Kara’s face and her expression grew serious. “Yes,” she said plainly. “I like being with you more than I’ve liked anything in a long time.” 

Cat's eyes boring into hers gave her the confirmation she needed. Maybe all they would get is one night every other weekend. But Kara thought she could live a life time off that. She kissed Cat again. “Do you want me to-,”

“Stay,” Cat cut her off with a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. These chapters keep getting a few sentences longer each time. I gotta remember that they're supposed to be drabbles.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying!

Cat took a breath in as she stirred from her sleep. She was awakened by the morning light pouring into the room from the window. It was unfamiliar to her. Her bedroom was so big that the light didn’t hit the bed until much later in the morning. She instinctively reached her arm across the sheets, but only felt cold sheets. Her eyes slowly blinked open, confirming that she was alone in the bed. 

She slowly looked around the bedroom. She hadn’t been able to see it very well in the dim light the previous night. Not that she was focused on seeing the room anyhow. But now that she had a chance to see it, she liked it. It was bright and airy with lots of colors and accents. It was unmistakably Kara. 

In the past, if she had awoken in a bed alone, she knew that she was, in fact, alone. But waking up alone in Kara’s bed was different. There was no sense of loneliness. She was confident that Kara was somewhere close by. So she waited comfortably. 

Her mind drifted back to the day before. After weeks of not being together, things had become awkward between the two women. Life had just gotten in the way. Supergirl was needed more often for a time and things at CatCo were busier than normal. They couldn’t seem to connect. Kara would come to her office and Cat would barely look up, but then when Cat was on the balcony late at night hoping that Supergirl would come for a predictable visit, the superhero was off saving the day, or the night, rather. 

They had only been together a handful of times. It was always when Carter was gone and it was always at Cat’s place. Cat made sure they kept it private. Kara invited her out twice and both times she made an excuse as to why staying in would be better. Cat could tell Kara wanted more. She didn’t ask for more out of respect for Cat, but Cat knew it was only a matter of time before Kara wouldn’t be able to take the clandestine nature of their relationship. 

That time had come yesterday afternoon in Cat’s office. A shake up at National City’s largest accounting firm had CatCo’s news network going a mile a minute. Cat knew, or at least had met, several of the people involved and she spent all day trying to use her connections to get some exclusive information. By the end of the day she had gained little ground and she was frustrated. She slammed her phone down on her desk after another useless call just as Kara walked in. 

Kara’s eyes went wide. She knew to tread lightly or risk a verbal assault. “Hey,” she said quietly. “No luck?”

Cat was pacing back and forth in front of the desk. “I don’t understand why it’s so difficult for people to do their job,” she said flatly and low. “That place is clearly being run by unpaid interns. No one knows a damn thing. No wonder they’re in this mess.” With every sentence, her voice became louder. 

Kara only wanted to make her feel better. So she took a step closer. “You know, it’s the end of the day,” Kara said, looking out the window to see the sun dipping behind the city scape. Most of the people in the bullpen had left, driven to the hills by starvation. “Let’s go get something to eat,” Kara suggested. She took one more step and finished with, “I could come over, make you forget this day.” She reached out to touch Cat’s face, but the millisecond her fingers made contact, Cat stiffened, jerking her head away and taking a defensive step back. 

Her eyes flew to the bullpen, hands on her hips, looking to see if anyone had noticed. “Kara,” she said. Even though it was quiet, it was a warning. She saw the instant hurt on the younger woman’s face, though she tried to hide it. Cat sighed, immediately feeling a pang of regret at the defensive reaction. “I’m sorry,” she quietly apologized. “But we’ve talked about this.”

Kara scoffed, her hurt replaced with irritation when she shot back, “No, you’ve talked about it.” Cat was surprised at the rebuttal. “You are the one that sets all the boundaries. You’re the one who says when, where, and why or why not.” She kept her voice down, not wanting to bring attention to them. Kara wasn’t one for making a scene. “I’m tired of it, Cat.” Cat opened her mouth, wanting to respond, but she didn’t have an argument. Kara was simply stating the facts. “I don’t want to be your Friday night girl. I don’t want to be your secret in the closet.” She took a final step to stand right in front of Cat. Her eyes were wide with a mix of anger, pain, and rejection. “I care about you. There’s no way you don’t know that. I thought you cared about me, but I guess that was silly of me.” She shook her head and bite her bottom lip. Cat knew that look. Kara was done. “I can’t do this anymore, Cat.” She turned away and quickly left the office. 

Cat stared after her, the breaking news story forgotten. After less than an hour of trying to refocus, Cat had only succeeded in wearing a trail in her carpet from her pacing. She shook her head imperceptibly at herself. Was she really going to let Kara go? She was the first person in Cat’s life who had wanted to be with her simply for the sake of being with her. She was the first person who knew Cat inside and out and was still there, despite how hard Cat made it. 

“Damn it,” Cat muttered to herself. She collected her things and walked quickly to the elevator. She didn’t appreciate being pushed out of her comfort zone. 

Within twenty minutes she was knocking on Kara’s apartment door. When she opened it, Kara breathed out and smiled the smallest smile. Thank God, Cat thought. Then she did something that she rarely did. She spoke before she thought. “I do care about you.” Cat searched Kara’s eyes, hoping she hadn’t ruined everything. 

Kara took her hand and pulled her inside, closing the door. They fell into each other's arms, kissing like crazy. Until their lips touched, they hadn’t realized how much they’d missed one another. They pushed and pulled each other toward the bedroom, discarding clothing as they went. 

Cat smiled to herself at the memory. She’d never felt so comfortable in a strange bed before. The sun was warm on the sheets and she breathed out and relaxed. She heard shuffling around on the other side of the cracked door. 

A minute later, Kara came in with two mugs of coffee. Cat smelled it as soon as she opened the door and sat up, wrapping the sheet around herself. She gave Kara her gorgeous half smile. “Thank you,” she said, taking the mug Kara offered. She knew it would be perfect. Kara knew exactly how she took her coffee. 

“No problem,” Kara quietly responded. She sat down next to Cat on the bed, leaning over to give her a slow, gentle kiss on the lips. She looked at Cat. The sun reflected off a few errant blond hairs around her head and it made her green eyes so bright. Kara looked over the perfect complexion of her bare chest and shoulders. She had long ago memorized the soft contour of her lips with that barely there smile, but still she couldn’t look away. Cat was, by far, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

They sat for a while, leaning against each other. Cat’s right side pressed against Kara’s left. They sat shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, knee to knee, sipping their coffee. Then Cat said, “Kara, I,” she stopped herself, once again out of her comfort zone. “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“No, I shouldn’t have pushed,” Kara told her. 

Cat turned her head to kiss Kara’s shoulder. “You weren’t asking for anything out of the ordinary.” After a pause, Cat confessed, “This is new for me.” 

Kara asked, “What part of it makes you uncomfortable?”

Cat sighed and leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder. “The part where you take care of me without asking for anything in return.” She lifted her head back up. “The part where you make me feel like the most important person in the world.” She paused, then said, “No one’s ever made me feel like that, Kara.”

Kara took the words in with appreciation. She turned her head to look at Cat and they were already sitting so close that their noses brushed. They kissed each other’s lips. Cat loved how soft Kara’s lips were every single time they kissed. When they came apart, they simply went back to their coffee. Cat picked up her phone and scrolled through emails, Kara looked at headlines. It all seemed so normal, so easy. 

“Hey,” Kara said, looking at her phone. “Looks like your producers were able to get an exclusive after all.” She showed Cat an article on her phone. 

Cat smiled when she saw that all of her incessant phone calls had paid off. “Good,” she said. Then she met Kara’s eyes and said, “Sometimes I worry too much about,” she paused, “things.” Kara knew she wasn’t talking about the article. 

Kara set her phone down. Then she took Cat’s coffee mug, along with her own and set them down, following suit with Cat’s phone. “Come here,” she whispered. She put her arms around Cat and drew her back down under the warm sheets. They laid there together, Cat’s forehead against Kara’s chin. “Cat, whatever happens or doesn’t happen between us, I just want you to feel safe with me.” She pressed her lips to the soft skin of Cat’s forehead. 

“You’re the only person I feel safe with,” Cat told her. 

They looked at each other. Cat leaned in and kissed Kara with parted lips. Kara responded, slipping her fingers into Cat’s wavy hair and kissing back. She loved the little sounds their lips made when they came together and apart. She listened to the way their breathing changed when their tongues touched. Before she knew it, Kara was on her back, Cat on top of her, propped on her elbows, still kissing her. She ran her hands along the curve of Cat’s bare back. 

When the passionate kisses reduced to gentle pecks, Cat lifted her head and asked, “What are your plans today?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t really have any.”

Cat waited a moment before speaking. Kara saw a hundred thoughts fly across her eyes. Then Cat said, “I thought we could go out to lunch.”

Kara bit her lip, not wanting to be too enthusiastic. “I would love that,” she said quietly, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, these two. That is the only note I have.

Cat was startled from her sleep by the sound of her cell phone ringing from the nightstand. She blinked several times and leaned over to look at the screen.

Kara Danvers.

Cat quickly picked up the device, sliding her thumb across the screen to answer the call. “Kara,” she said, groggy and with a hint of worry. She was met with silence on the other end. She waited with parted lips and her worry grew as the silence stretched out. “Kara?” She heard the unmistakable sound of wind blowing over the microphone. She must be flying, Cat thought. 

Finally, there was a question. “Can I come over?” The weariness in Kara’s voice was evident. Cat looked at the time. It was almost two in the morning. Something must have happened. 

“Yes,” she answered quickly. “I’ll leave the door open.” After a second, Cat heard the line go dead when Kara hung up. 

She sat up on the edge of the bed, willing herself to fully wake up. Then she stood and walked to the balcony door across her bedroom. She unlocked it and opened it. The cool night air made her wrap her arms around herself. The silk camisole and shorts she was wearing didn’t offer much defense. 

Cat went back to the bed and opened the CatCo news app on her phone. She searched the most recent headlines. There, that had to be it. Building Collapse Kills 2, Supergirl Helps Save Dozens. Cat sighed. She instantly knew what Kara would be thinking when she got there. And she knew she would need comfort. 

Only a few minutes later, Kara touched down lightly on Cat’s balcony. She came to stand in the frame of the door, leaning on it slightly with her hand. Cat walked slowly over to her, looking her up and down, hesitant to touch her. 

Kara just looked at her. There was soot on her face and dust all over her suit. Her hair was frazzled. There was a rip in the shoulder of her sleeve. Cat could smell smoke on her from the fire. Kara’s hands were covered in the black soot and the grey dust. She looked exhausted. But not physically. Cat knew her well enough to know that this exhaustion was emotional. 

“Hey,” Cat whispered. She lifted her hands to Kara’s face and felt the grit of the dirt as she grazed her thumbs over her cheeks. Kara’s eyes slipped closed and she breathed out. “Come in here,” Cat said, pulling Kara into the room and closing the balcony door. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said. “I know it’s late. I-,”

“Shh,” Cat soothed. “You can always come here.” She looked Kara over again. “Let’s get you out of this.” She began helping Kara out of her suit. Kara didn’t argue. She simply let Cat’s hands pull all the different parts of the suit off of her. There was so much grime that it made a significant line between clean and dirty on her skin along her neck and hands. 

When the suit was off and Kara was left in her bra and underwear, she quietly asked, “Can I take a shower?”

Cat nodded and they walked into the bathroom. Cat got a towel and said, “Let me find you some clothes.” Kara nodded and moved to turn on the water. She knew where everything was. She’d showered here often enough. 

Cat walked back into the bedroom and over to the chest of drawers. She opened one and pulled out some underwear that belonged to Kara. Twice Kara had had to leave before morning when they were together. Cat had cleaned her clothes and put them in a draw. She told herself it was less awkward than delivering clean clothes to her office at work. The truth was that she liked the idea of some of Kara’s things being at her house, though she certainly didn’t tell Kara that. 

She went back to the bathroom setting it down, along with a shirt, near the shower. Kara didn’t say anything from the shower, so she didn’t either. 

She climbed back under the sheet and comforter of her bed and pulled back the covers on the other side. Then she waited. Several minutes later, Kara emerged from the bathroom. She was running the towel along her long hair, drying it as best she could. She was moving slowly and her demeanor was sad.

Kara saw the blankets pulled back for her and felt relieved that she was welcomed to stay with Cat without having to ask. She went to the walk in closet and tossed the towel into the clothes basket that she knew was there. Then she slipped between the sheets and into Cat’s waiting arms. 

Kara rested her head on Cat’s chest and relaxed with each stroke of Cat’s fingers through her damp hair. After a while, Cat said softly, “You need to focus on the people that lived. You saved those people, Kara. That’s what’s important.”

Kara waited before answering. She felt like she lacked the mental energy to even talk. “I can’t.” After another minute, she said, “There was a fire when a water heater exploded. The fire caused the building to fall apart. I was holding it up while the fire fighters went in and out getting people.” She paused with a sigh and felt Cat place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “When they got everyone they could, I started trying to get the people stuck in the collapse.” She tried to stifle the tears coming to her eyes. “There was a woman calling for help. But then there was another smaller blast and when I got to her, she was gone.” 

Cat could hear the effort it was taking to relay what had happened. “There was nothing you could have done about that.”

“I should have been faster,” Kara said.

Cat kept her tone soothing and asked, “Were you going as fast as you could?” 

“I thought I was,” Kara answered.

“I know you were,” Cat said. “You did everything you could.”

Kara let Cat’s confidence wash over her. Deep down, she knew Cat was right. She couldn’t have done anything more. But she still felt terrible. Then she said, “There was a man. After the second blast. By the time I got to him, he was bleeding too badly. I tried to get him out in time.” Her voice was getting shaky. “But somewhere between where I picked him up and the ambulance, I lost him.” 

Cat wrapped her arms as tight around Kara as she could. She squeezed, knowing she wouldn’t hurt her. “I’m so sorry, Kara.” Kara’s eyes closed. Cat felt so good. If she wasn’t so tired she would have felt guilty for being so comfortable. “It’s okay to be sad tonight. But tomorrow you have to move forward and know you did your best. You can’t ask anything more of yourself.” After a pause, Cat added, “And know that I always believe in you.” 

Kara breathed out and nuzzled into Cat. The small woman under her was like a balm to her soul. She always knew what to say. Kara had been wary of coming to Cat’s house in her disheveled state. The dirt and dust that had been all over her was a stark contrast to the clean sheets of Cat’s pristine bed. She hadn’t been sure how Cat would react. She was afraid that she would take one look at her and make a snide comment on her appearance. But, at the same time, she knew that Cat would react exactly how she had. With pure compassion and understanding. And, now, being here in Cat’s embrace she never wanted to seek comfort anywhere else ever again. 

This was the first time they’d been in Cat’s bed without having sex. Cat wasn’t sure how many times they’d been together now. About ten, or maybe a dozen, she thought. She had stopped keeping track after that first time at Kara’s. But she thought that this might be the most important time. 

As much as Kara was always the one that wanted them to be more, Cat had been wanting more, too, lately. After months of secret rendezvouses at Cat’s penthouse every other weekend, she had grown so accustomed to Kara’s affection and to giving her affection that she didn’t want to be without it at work. Too many times now she’d had to catch herself when she reached a hand out or stop herself from smiling back too wide when Kara smiled. It was getting tiresome. But she couldn’t stop herself from considering the fallout. 

They'd gone out to lunch, twice. And last month, Kara had convinced her to drive out to the beach for a walk. It was heavenly. They took their time, meandering in and out of the surf, holding hands and laughing. It was the happiest Cat remembered being in a very long time. They had managed not to be seen, but Cat was getting irritated with her own paranoia. She couldn’t imagine how frustrated Kara was getting. She was, by far, the most patient person Cat knew. 

Now they were in Cat’s bed again. But this was different. This was beyond sex. This was way passed physical interaction and fun. This was a level up from simply wanting each other’s company. This was real life. Kara was dealing with something devastating and Cat was the one she wanted to be with. And Cat knew that if the tables were turned, she would want to be with Kara. 

So she kept her arms around her all night. She forced herself to stay awake until she heard the sound of Kara’s even breathing and felt her body become heavy with sleep. Only then did she allow herself to drift off, and she knew that whatever was happening between them was real and undeniable. And she knew that she wanted more of it.


	5. Chapter 5

“You were so nervous. It was like watching you the first time you tried to pitch me a story,” Cat was saying with a smile. 

Kara laughed. “I couldn’t help it. I wanted him to like me.”

Cat took another sip of her drink. “Kara, that’s ridiculous. He already adores you. You’ve spent time with him before.” She set the tumbler down on her nightstand. 

Kara’s smile faded, just a little. “I know. But this was different. This was important.” 

They were sitting together in Cat’s bed, Cat leaning against the head board and Kara sitting with her legs crossed, facing her. They were both dressed in the clothes they would sleep in. The last time Kara came over, she decided to start bringing an overnight bag with her. 

Cat pushed off the head board and shifted to her hands and knees, coming face to face with Kara. Kara lifted her hands to gently touch her cheeks. Cat was so gorgeous like this, dressed for bed in a thin strap camisole with her shoulders and chest exposed. She didn’t care about her hair at night, and the now loose curls fell around her face, almost half covering one side. They watched each other for a moment before Cat’s eyes flicked down to Kara’s lips, lingering there before she looked back up with a tiny smile. Kara smiled too and leaned forward to kiss Cat. 

Their lips were soft against one another. The kiss was slow and Cat sat back on her knees so she could touch Kara, resting her hands on Kara’s shoulders. Their mouths came apart and their foreheads came together as they took a breath. They closed their eyes and froze for a moment, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of skin under their finger tips. 

Cat pulled back and quietly said, “It was important.” She gave Kara another shorter kiss. “And it went really well.” Then she began kissing Kara with more feeling, applying pressure to Kara’s lips with her own. 

Kara responded by gently pushing on Cat until her back was pressing into the mattress. Kara’s lips went across Cat’s cheek, then down her jaw line, and dipped to her neck. Cat tilted her head, giving Kara access to that tender pulse point. 

Kara knew she loved that spot. The second Kara’s lips touched it, Cat’s heart rate increased. Kara could feel it. She barely touched the tip of her tongue to the spot and smirked when she heard Cat’s sharp inhalation. She paid the spot its due attention and came back to Cat’s mouth. 

Now the kisses escalated to open mouthed and hot. Cat moaned quietly against Kara and slipped her tongue over Kara’s bottom lip. Cat’s tongue felt like silk and Kara melted into her, lowering her body against the woman under her. 

Just as Cat was beginning to feel warmth spreading through her, Kara extracted her lips and looked at Cat. Cat’s eyes were still closed and Kara smiled at her, waiting. Then Cat lifted her eyebrows like she was wondering where Kara had gone. She opened her eyes to see the corners of Kara’s eyes crinkled with her smile. 

Cat brought her arms up around Kara’s neck and asked, “Why would you stop something so wonderful?”

Kara was still smiling when she asked Cat, “Do you really think it went well?” 

Then it was Cat’s turn to smile. “Yes, I really do.” She loved that Kara cared so much. “Now kiss me some more.”

Kara did kiss her some more. She felt Cat’s hands slip under her pajama shirt and run over her back. She felt Cat's fingers in her hair, pulling her mouth closer to her. She felt Cat’s legs open up and Kara moved her knee to the open spot. She knew what Cat wanted and it only took a second before she felt Cat start to grind her center against her leg. Cat took a ragged breath.

The kisses were getting frantic and Kara felt her mind getting cloudy as Cat was finding a rhythm. She wanted to talk more and she knew she would chicken out of the conversation they needed to have if they had sex first because after sex Kara was good for nothing except sleep or more sex or laughing, but certainly nothing serious.

She abruptly stopped kissing Cat and dropped her head to Cat’s shoulder. “Can we talk first?” 

Cat stopped her movements and swallowed hard, taking in a few breaths. Her head fell against the mattress. She opened her eyes and saw Kara’s apologetic expression. She breathed out, “Seriously?” 

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered. 

Cat breathed out again, only slightly frustrated. She pulled herself out from under Kara and resumed her position against the head board. Kara was amused watching Cat’s feigned aggravation and the way she made a show out of being put off. Cat dramatically picked her tumbler back up from the nightstand, taking a drink and tilting the glass toward Kara, indicating that she had the floor. 

“Thank you,” Kara said sincerely. Cat gave an overly emphasized, single nod, drama still in place. Kara took a deep breath. She met Cat’s eyes and asked, “Now what?” 

Cat glanced away, thinking. Her eyes dropped to her glass as she over studied the liquid inside. She thought back to earlier that week. 

It had been the end of the work day and Kara had stopped by her office on her way out. She had started doing that, letting Cat know when she was leaving. She also let her know when she got there in the morning. Sometimes she used the interoffice messenger, sometimes she sent a text or caught Cat’s eye across the bullpen. Sometimes she came by the office. Either way, Cat always knew when she came and when she went. 

That day, Cat looked up in the evening to see Kara watching her from the doorway with a grin. Cat smiled back and said a quiet, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Kara said, making her way up to the desk. She put her hands on its edges and leaned over the desk and almost whispered, “I miss watching you work.”

Cat had to look away at the intent look in Kara’s eyes, but she was still smiling. After that night that Kara had come to her after the fire, Cat became less distant at work. Kara wasn’t sure why, and she didn’t ask. She didn’t want to mess with a good thing.

Cat stood from her chair and slowly walked around the desk, perching herself on it, near Kara. She purposely crossed her arms over her chest, resisting the urge to take Kara’s hand. “I’m glad you stopped by,” she said. 

Kara asked, “What’s up?”

Cat opened her mouth to speak, but then paused. She dropped her gaze, suddenly unsure. 

Kara touched her elbow, just for a second. “Hey,” she said, “whatever it is, you don’t have to say it.” 

Cat looked back to her. She barely turned her head from side to side. She cursed her own cowardice. Kara was so understanding. And she deserved much better than what Cat was giving her. She took a breath in and pushed off the desk, standing up tall. She dropped her hands to her sides, determined. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner this weekend.”

Kara furrowed her brow and thought. Maybe the schedule got changed, she told herself. “Isn’t Carter with you this weekend?”

Cat hesitated, but only for a second. “Yes, he is.” 

The realization dawned on Kara. They stood there, just looking at each other. Kara knew this was big. So she asked, “Are you sure?”

This time Cat didn’t hesitate. “I’m sure.” 

Of course, dinner had gone wonderfully. Cat could tell Kara was nervous and it was nice to see Carter being the outgoing one for a change. He wanted to show her everything he owned. He wanted her to play all of his games with him. He wanted to talk to her about everything. Cat savored every second. This was everything she wanted. 

Now that this important step had been successful, Kara wanted to know what was next. It was a fair question. Though Cat had no idea how to answer it. 

She looked up from her glass and back at Kara, who was patiently waiting for an answer. “I,” she started and stopped. She clenched her jaw together. Why was this so frightening? 

Kara slowly moved to come sit next to her. She placed a soft kiss to Cat’s cheek. Cat closed her eyes at the tender touch. “It’s okay,” Kara told her, “We can talk about it some other time.” 

“That’s not fair,” Cat said quickly. She turned her head and faced Kara. “It’s not fair that I keep doing that to you.” Cat looked away again. “It’s like taking one step forward and two steps back. I feel like you keep pulling us together and I keep pushing us apart.” 

Kara saw the conflict on her face. She leaned over again and kissed Cat’s temple. Then her cheek again. She nuzzled her nose behind Cat’s ear and then she whispered, “Do you want us to be together?” Cat closed her eyes again. It was a simple yes or no question. Kara kept kissing along Cat’s face. Maybe it was time for a bolder approach. She gently prodded, “Just answer the question, Cat. Do you want us to be together?”

Cat was filled with emotion. She wanted to say a thousand things. But she only said a barely whispered, “Yes.”

Kara lifted her fingers to Cat’s chin and lightly tugged until Cat faced her. “Then let’s be together.”

“It won’t be easy,” Cat said. 

“Nothing worth it ever is,” Kara responded. “And you are definitely worth it.” 

Cat just looked at her for a second. She thought Kara had no idea what she was getting into. But, then, maybe she did. After all, no one knew her like Kara did. She moved the fraction of an inch forward that it took to bring their lips together again. It was slow and Cat felt the ache returning deep inside. 

“Okay, then,” Cat whispered against her mouth. When their lips brushed together, Cat felt Kara smiling. Their kissing just started to become deeper when Cat pulled back and said, teasing, “Well, now what are we going to do?” 

Kara’s smile only got bigger when she knew Cat was getting her back for stopping them earlier. So she adjusted herself to straddle Cat’s lap. She cupped her face and let her eyes wander over Cat’s features. Then she quietly and seriously answered, “I wanna make love to you.”

Cat’s eyes softened and her lips parted at hearing the intimate phrase. She lifted her hands to Kara’s rib cage, grasping her firmly and pulling her a little closer. She asked, “When did we start calling it that?” 

Kara gently answered, “That’s what it’s always been for me.” 

Cat was overwhelmed by the honesty of it. She leaned in and pressed a hot kiss to Kara’s mouth, a kiss that went on forever and had them both breathing in air. The next thing Kara knew, Cat was pushing her backward until her back hit the bed and she laughed quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure how Cat would have responded in the social situation laid out here, but I did my best. Insecure Cat is not my favorite Cat.
> 
> Seriously, I'm going to have to drop the 'drabble' from the title. These keep getting longer! Lol.

Cat came out of the bathroom ready to go to sleep. She pulled the sheet and comforter back and slowly sat down on the bed. Reaching to the nightstand for her phone, she checked her messages one last time and sighed when there wasn’t a new one. 

She slid her thumb across the screen and opened the text application. She tapped her thread with Kara. The last text on the thread was from Cat. 

_‘I don’t like the silent treatment.’ Sent at 7:38 PM._

She sighed again and considered sending another message. Then she shook her head. Two could play this game. Cat had already reached out twice to try and make amends and she still hadn’t heard back. She was irritated. 

But through her irritation, she felt the sting of being on the outs with the person you lov-, rather, the person you care about the most. Cat put her phone back down and walked over to the balcony door. She pushed the lace curtain aside with her fingers to look to the air outside. No Kara. She unlocked the door, just in case. 

Cat laid down in her bed, pulling the blankets back over her. She stared at the ceiling and thought back to earlier in the day. 

She and Kara had left CatCo to go out to lunch. They had planned to use the time to talk about what Cat was going to say to the board. There was a meeting the next morning and she was going to tell them that she and Kara were in a relationship. The romantic kind. They knew there would be a little backlash and Cat wanted to make sure Kara was prepared. 

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” Kara was saying, a bright smiling adorning her face. 

Cat could never help but smile back when Kara smiled _that_ smile. “Are you still sure?” She reached across the table to take Kara’s hand. She had become much less guarded in public over the last couple weeks. “I’m not the only one that will have to deal with the fallout.”

Kara ran her bottom lip between her teeth, looking at their joined hands on the table. She couldn’t stop smiling lately when they were together. “I wanna be with you,” she said. “I don’t care what anyone thinks.” 

They had just begun staring at each other, when Cat glanced away and abruptly released Kara’s hand. Kara watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, making sure it was in place. She was confused at Cat’s sudden change in demeanor. She followed Cat’s gaze and turned around. 

Cat was looking at a woman. She was tall and looked good. Her appearance screamed money. As Kara looked at her, she heard Cat say, “She’s the mother of one of Carter’s classmates.”

Kara turned back to Cat, still confused. She didn’t understand why that would bring out the insecurity that Cat was clearly feeling. She had never seen Cat this openly doubtful. She said a simple, “Okay.”

She kept her eyes on Cat, who kept her eyes on the other woman. Then she saw the fake happy face that Cat put on. The woman must have spotted her. Cat smiled and Kara watched the woman come up to their table. “Cat, how are you doing?”

Cat kept the false smile in place as she said, “Jess, good to see you. I’m great.” 

Kara immediately didn’t like the woman. Her mannerisms were snooty and she seemed to look down her nose at Cat. And she hadn’t even acknowledged Kara. “How’s Carter doing? I hope he’s not too disappointed about the science fair.”

Kara watched as Cat’s smile became tight. Then she remembered. Carter had gotten second place at the science fair. Cat had mentioned that the mother of the boy who got first place hadn’t hesitated to rub it in Cat’s face, and Cat had let her because the boys were friends. 

“Of course not,” Cat said. Kara heard the tinge of frustration. She knew that tone well after years as Cat’s assistant. “Carter is too mature to be upset by something as mundane as a science fair.” Kara lifted her eyebrows as the women exchanged overly polite digs. Cat cleared her throat as Jess glanced over to Kara. “Uh, Jess, this is Kara,” she said, as Kara politely held out her hand. Then Cat choked. She completely choked. “She’s a friend from work.” 

Kara sharply turned her head slightly toward Cat and a disbelieving and disappointed expression crossed her face. She kept her hand held out, though Jess didn’t take it. She did say a curt, “Good to meet you.” 

After a few more cool pleasantries, Jess walked away. Kara stared at Cat and Cat stared back. She knew she’d messed up. She wrung her hands together in her lap. “A friend from work?” Kara’s voice was quiet and questioning and hard. 

Cat breathed out and looked at her. “Kara, I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. “It just came out.”

They sat in silence for a while, Cat watching as Kara processed her feelings. Finally Kara spoke. “I thought we had moved beyond this.”

Cat rolled her eyes a little, her usual confidence back in place. “You can’t expect me to just flip a switch and be different. This is going to take some time for me.” Her tone was stern. Then she continued, “You have no idea what these private school mothers can be like. They’re so judgy.” She was getting worked up. “Carter and her son are friends. I have to play nice or risk her turning her son against Carter because she has a problem with me.” Then she quietly finished with, “You know he doesn’t have a lot of friends.”

Kara sat silently. She looked away, blinking back her anger. She shook her head and calmly said, “I don’t understand what that has to do with us.”

Cat could see that she’d hurt Kara’s feelings. She wasn’t sure how to answer. She tried to gently explain to Kara, “If that woman spreads rumors about me being involved with someone almost half my age, it comes back on Carter.”

“But you are involved with someone almost half your age,” Kara shot back. 

“I understand that,” Cat snapped. Their eyes locked and they both reflected anger. “And we’re here trying to figure out the best way to tell people that, but we can’t just throw it out there, Kara.”

Kara shook her head. “Why not?”

Cat was frustrated that she was asking. “We’ve talked about this. There are consequences for me and you have to be patient.”

Kara looked at her. They looked at each other. “I’m gonna head back to the office,” Kara said. Before Cat had a chance to convince her to stay, she was gone. 

That was the last Cat had seen her. Later in the afternoon, Cat had sent her a text. _‘Come to the office before you leave. Let’s talk.’_ But Kara hadn’t come. She sent the second text after dinner. She hated being ignored, but she certainly wasn’t one to beg. 

So Cat laid awake in her bed, hoping to hear her phone give an alert. After tossing and turning for an hour, she heard the knob on the balcony door turn. She smiled a tiny smile to herself. She heard the door close and then the distinctive sound of Kara’s boots on the wood floor. After a few steps, the sound stopped. Cat heard shuffling and realized Kara was taking her boots off, trying to be quiet. 

Cat didn’t move. She wanted to see what Kara would do. She kept listening and heard the sound of Kara’s cape unsnapping from inside the neck of her suit. Then she felt the blankets near her being pulled back and the weight of a body slipping into the bed. 

“I know you’re awake,” Kara whispered. 

Cat opened her eyes, tiny smile still in place. She rolled onto her side to face Kara. The second she saw Kara’s face, she knew all was forgiven. Cat reached out and stroked the back of her fingers over the superhero’s cheek. Kara gently caught her hand and pressed a lingering kiss to it. 

“I’m sorry I got so upset at lunch,” Kara said. 

In response, Cat scooted closer to her so that their fronts were almost touching. “I’m sorry, too,” she said. When had apologizing become so easy?

Kara nuzzled in even more, pressing her lips to Cat’s forehead. “I don’t like fighting with you.” Kara tenderly kissed her way over Cat’s face and Cat closed her eyes and when Kara’s lips made contact with hers, they were so soft, barely brushing over her mouth.

When they separated, their noses were still touching and Cat quietly said, “To fight we have to speak to each other.”

Kara instantly felt regret at the way she’d handled the situation. “I know,” she said. “I’m sorry I left, and I’m sorry I didn’t come to your office.” 

Cat took Kara’s hand, holding it between their chests. “Looks like we both have some changing to do.”

Kara’s lips quirked at that. She said, “That’s fair. I’m just so happy to be with you, Cat. I want to tell everyone.”

Cat brought her finger tips to Kara’s cheek. This young woman made her so happy. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, too. She quietly said, “Let’s start with the board.”

After a moment, Kara said a simple, “Deal.” Then she brought their lips together again. After a few light kisses, Kara began to easily apply more pressure. Cat parted her lips and the kisses quickly turned deep. When Kara rolled Cat to her back, Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. 

They loved this. Kara had never felt such devotion to one person. Cat never knew that it was possible for her to find this kind of happiness. But when they were together, in the dark, and in the warmth of each other’s arms, every disagreement washed away and they were always on the same page. 

When their lips parted, Cat looked at Kara and said, “I’m sorry I said you were a friend from work. I got scared. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Kara grinned and teased, “Well, then how are going to introduce me?” There was only a tiny hint of challenge in the question.

Cat feigned a thoughtful expression, pursing her lips together with a, “Hmm.” Kara laughed quietly, then Cat said, “What if I said something like, ‘This is Kara,'” She paused for effect, “'my girlfriend.’”

Kara stopped her giggling and her smile faded. She stared at Cat for a long minute. The tiny half smile on the smaller woman’s face threatening to rip away Kara’s self control. Cat was so beautiful. 

She was afraid that she may have misheard. “Did you just call me your girlfriend?”

Cat nodded slowly. Then she thought and her eyes went a little wide. “If you want to be, that is.”

Kara beamed. She roughly pushed her lips into Cat’s. She kissed her again and again. Her hands began to wander over Cat’s body, desperate to be as close to her as she could be. Cat’s finger nails scratched her scalp and sent a shiver through her. 

Kara abruptly pulled away and sat on her knees, smiling brightly again. “Are you kidding? Of course I wanna be.”

Cat bit her bottom lip and smiled back. Part of her thought the idea of the word sounded childish, like something teenagers said. But everything about it seemed to fit with Kara. And Cat couldn’t help but think maybe she would be more one day. But for now, telling the board about them was a big step. Especially for Cat. 

Her eyes darted down to Kara’s suit. She used to love seeing Kara in the suit. But like this, it was only a barrier between her hands and Kara’s skin. So she said, “Take that thing off and come to bed.”

With a smirk, Kara quickly climbed out of the bed to shed the suit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally took the word 'drabble' out of the title as this is the longest chapter yet. Lol! Gosh, I just love these two.

Cat’s ragged and deep breathes were beginning to subside along with the tremors. Her heart was still racing. As seconds ticked by, her body began to cool as the heat left and the air caught the thin layer of sweat covering her. She felt amazing. Light and feathery. Goosebumps all over her. Her eyes were still closed. 

As she started coming back to herself, she felt soft lips kissing the inside of her thigh and a thumb gently caressing the skin that was so close to her center. She didn’t move, reveling in the silken touches. She felt the hand move just below her navel, continuing it’s tender movements. It was heaven. 

After another moment passed, she felt Kara slip up beside her, laying almost on top of her, keeping her warm. The younger woman kept up her kisses. She kissed Cat’s shoulder. She kissed her chest and her collar bone. Cat felt Kara’s lips brush across her jaw and move to her neck, sucking so slightly on that beautifully sensitive pulse point. Cat felt a wonderful shiver inside. Then there were lips on her cheek, ghosting over her chin. 

Cat felt warm breath on her lips and when Kara finally kissed her mouth, she wanted her all over again. Kara’s soft tongue didn’t hesitate to pass over Cat’s bottom lip and barely enter her mouth. They kissed each other deeply, Cat barely tasting herself on Kara, and the sensation spurred Cat to bring her arms around Kara’s back and push against Kara’s tongue with her own. 

They could have laid there in Cat’s bed, kissing all night. It felt so good and they’d missed each other so much. It had been a week. One solid week. Seven days. And not just one week since they’d made this deep love to each other. It had been a week since they’d seen each other, since they’d touched each other. It had felt like an eternity. 

Kara knew Cat was going to be away on business this last week. She had been preparing herself, but all of her preparations were useless. She felt like she had been opened up and someone had stolen a part of her and she was left walking around with a hole that was unable to be filled. If they didn’t know they needed each other before today, they certainly knew now. 

Cat wasn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow. She’d pulled some strings to get back early. When she walked onto CatCo’s main office floor this past afternoon, she immediately stole a glance in the direction of Kara’s office. They’d been out for a few weeks now, everyone knew about them. But Cat wanted her employees to know that when she was at work, she was there to work. So, she went straight to her own office, hoping that no one would spoil her early return to Kara. After what seemed like an appropriate amount of time absentmindedly sifting through her mail, she couldn’t take it anymore. After all, it had been at least five minutes. 

Cat had made her way quietly down the hallway toward Kara’s small office. The door was ajar and she came to lean against its frame. She bit her bottom lip to keep from making a sound as she took in the sight. Kara was engrossed in reviewing one of her articles before submitting it. She was standing, pacing around the office. It was a habit that she had picked up from watching Cat work for so long. Cat always paced the floor of her office when she was focused on something. Kara had tried it once when she had writer’s block and it had stuck. 

“I’m docking your pay if you wear a hole in my carpet,” Cat teased softly from the doorway. 

Kara’s head snapped around and her neat ponytail with it. She smiled slowly with wide eyes before haphazardly tossing the papers to the desk and rushing to Cat. The shorter woman reached up to throw her arms around Kara’s broad shoulders as Kara held her so tightly that Cat’s toes left the floor. 

She laughed into Cat’s hair. When Cat felt her feet on the floor again, she didn’t let go. She brought her hands to rest against Kara’s chest, tucking her head into that perfect spot against her neck. Kara didn’t let go either. 

“I thought you weren’t coming home until tomorrow,” Kara said. 

“I got away early,” Cat told her. “I missed you.”

Kara quickly said, “I missed you, too.” 

They pulled apart, but only slightly, as Kara touched her fingers to Cat’s cheek. They stared at each other and they both noticed the other’s eyes darting down to the other’s lips. They both smiled silly, shy smiles like they were about to kiss for the first time. Then when their lips met, it almost felt like the first time. 

Cat loved Kara’s lips. How soft they always were, despite the weather, or if she’d just eaten or if they’d been kissing for forever, her lips were always so supple and so soft. Perks of dating a bodily perfect alien, she thought. She loved how their lips fit together, like they had been sculpted from birth to kiss each other. She felt the familiar tingle as their mouths opened and closed over and over, coming apart and together as they kissed one another. Cat loved Kara’s lips. 

They weren’t passionate kisses. They didn’t scream of wanting. These kisses were meant to simply communicate how missed each one had been by the other. When they needed air, they still couldn’t bring themselves to part, so they leaned into one another, eyes closed, allowing their other senses to record the moment. 

Cat quietly suggested, “Come over after work, have dinner with us, stay the night.”

Kara didn’t hesitate. “Yes to all of that,” she said. They both breathed out a small laugh. 

Promptly at five o'clock, Cat and Kara were walking hand in hand to Cat’s private elevator. Cat couldn’t remember the last time she had left so early. 

The evening was perfect. Carter was thrilled that, not only was his mother home, but she had brought Kara with her. After they ate, they played a rousing game of Settlers of Catan, which Carter won. He couldn’t believe it and neither could Cat. She sat, with her mouth agape, staring at the board. She slowly turned over the two victory point cards she hadn’t had a chance to play and Carter was even more excited that he beat her at her own game, the Development Card strategy. It didn’t take her long to rejoice along with him and Kara in his victory. 

After he had gone to bed, Cat and Kara eventually found their way into each other’s arms. Cat asked her, “You mind if I take a bath?” She wanted to wash away the long day of travel and work. 

“Only if I can join you,” Kara said with an eyebrow raised. Cat just smirked as she extracted herself from Kara’s embrace and made her way to the stairs. Kara knew to follow. 

Twenty minutes later, they were soaking in Cat’s oversized tub. Cat liked taking a bath with Kara. She would lean her back against the slopped back of the tub and Kara would lean back into her. Kara was taller and Cat didn’t get to have the feeling of really wrapping her up often. So when they were in the tub and Kara’s back was against her front, she took every advantage to kiss the back of her neck and nuzzle her cheek into Kara’s temple without having to be on her tiptoes. 

They talked for a while as Cat sipped a glass of wine. Every time Kara told her that it wasn’t safe to drink in the bathtub and every time Cat reminded her that she only did it when Kara was there. Kara would smile when she said that because it meant, that on some level, her presence in Cat’s home had altered the way Cat lived. 

Soon, the glass was empty and the talking was coming to a close. That’s when Cat’s hands had started to wander. They wandered over Kara’s toned stomach and over her thighs, under the water. Kara knew these touches and she closed her eyes to savor them. Cat’s hands wandered up to gently cup her breasts, playing with her nipples. There was something about the water. It made everything harder and softer at the same time and Kara thought it felt amazing. 

Cat kept a hand on one breast, playing with the nipple, while she slowly slid her hand down Kara’s submerged body to lightly push against her. Kara gasped and pushed back into Cat, instinctively tilting her head, and then feeling Cat’s lips and tongue on her long, exposed neck. 

Kara’s body began to buck against Cat’s fingers as they began running over and around her clit. The movement made small splashes in the water that neither of them noticed. After a moment of pretense and teasing on Kara, Cat’s slipped her other hand away from Kara’s chest and down. All the way down. Kara felt fingers between her folds and soon Cat was inside and massaging Kara’s most sensitive muscles. 

Kara reached a wet hand back to tangle her fingers in Cat’s, still dry, hair. She didn’t mean to, but she tugged on it a little. It didn’t hurt Cat, it only encouraged her. She started to use her body to get more leverage. The thrusting and the rubbing and the pinching became harder. 

Kara breathed out one word. “Cat.” 

Cat whispered back, in her ear, “Come for me, darling. I missed you so much.”

Not even a moment later, Cat felt her own arousal growing as Kara’s muscles clenched around her fingers and the splashes weren’t contained to the tub. Kara held in a loud moan, lest Carter hear. Instead she took deep breathes, relaxing back into Cat, the twitches in her body slowly subsiding. 

It was only a few minutes later that they were kissing each other with everything they had as they got out of the deep tub, forgetting to drain it, distracted by all the skin. They hurriedly tried to dry as best they could as Kara pushed Cat toward the bed. 

Now, here they were, kissing each other slowly and deeply as Cat recovered from her own perfect orgasm. 

Kara nuzzled her nose into Cat’s cheek and softly said, “Don’t ever leave again.”

“I promise,” Cat replied, “that I’ll do my very best not to.”

They cuddled together for a little longer until Kara pulled the covers back and gently tucked Cat under them, joining her. They couldn’t stop touching. “Kara,” Cat said, and Kara heard the shift in her tone. “Has anyone given you any problems since we started telling people about us?”

Cat knew that a few people were talking. She had already asked James and Winn. It had taken some coaxing to force it out of them. Thankfully, it wasn’t many people, and it wasn’t anyone whose opinion mattered. But still, Cat knew it would bother the younger woman.

Kara swallowed. “Um,” Cat could tell instantly that she was about to lie. “No. No one,” she over emphasized. Then she asked, “Wh-, why, have you heard something?” 

Cat gave her a small nod. “James and Winn told me.”

“Traitors.”

“Well, I threatened to fire them if they didn’t tell me,” Cat said, in all seriousness, because she had, whether she meant it or not. Her face softened as she stroked Kara’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want that to happen.”

Kara shrugged. “I don’t care. It’s worth it to be able to be open about us at work.” Cat let one side her lips turn up in that adorable half smile that Kara loved. Then she asked, “What about you? Any problems from the board?”

Cat took in a slow breath and released it. “Not too much. A couple of them have let me know how dating a young and hot coworker looks irresponsible and frivolous and that if stocks go down, it’s because it seems like the CEO is losing her gumption.”

Kara almost laughed. “Really? Stocks are going to go down because we’re dating?” She said it sarcastically. 

“I know, it’s ridiculous,” Cat agreed. 

“Too late to back out now,” Kara said quietly with a small grin. 

“Much too late,” Cat replied, leaning in, only a little, to bring their lips together. She wanted Kara to know that she was committed, that they were in this and she didn’t want to go back. 

She pulled away from the gentle kiss and continued lightly stroking her thumb over Kara’s cheek, her hand resting at Kara’s jaw. They watched each other in the dark, illuminated by the dim light coming from the half open bathroom door. 

“I didn’t expect this part of you,” Kara said, reaching up to graze her fingers over Cat’s forearm, near the hand that Cat just couldn’t tear away from Kara’s beautiful face. 

Cat didn’t understand, so she asked, “What do you mean?”

Kara thought, wanting to use the right words. “I didn’t expect you to be so sweet.” Cat was quick to smile at that. “You’re so tender with me. I love it.”

Cat pressed another soft kiss to Kara’s lips, appreciating the observation. “This is for you and Carter, this part of me.” She wanted to say more. She wanted to say that the two of them meant everything to her. She wanted to say that Kara was the best thing that had happened to her, that she had single handedly made her a better person. But she settled for saying, “I want to be like this with you.”

Kara felt her heart start beating faster. The words were on the tip of her tongue for the thousandth time. She’d wanted to say it since that first night, after coffee. She held it in for Cat’s sake, not wanting to push her or make her feel badly for not saying it. But she couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Then, in the softest, most affectionate tone she could muster, Kara quietly said, “I love you, Cat.” She watched Cat’s eyes soften at the words. Kara quickly tried to give her an out by following with, “I know that kind of thing can be awkward for you, so you don’t have to say it back if-,”

“I love you, too,” Cat cut her off and Kara was a little surprised, her mouth left open as she stopped talking. “I love you, too,” Cat repeated, relieved to finally be able to say it. 

Kara gave a slow, wide smile, though it was quickly smothered when Cat’s lips collided roughly with her own. She felt herself being pushed onto her back as Cat moved on top of her. Then she felt Cat’s exquisite mouth working its way down her body and she knew she was about to be blessed for the second time that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeeeee! I've been waiting for this chapter!
> 
> The conversation in bed is actually pretty short on this one. Gosh, I need to get back on track and back to the title.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you're still enjoying!

“No, darling, you need to rest. Stay there if you’re already there,” Cat said into the phone. She was in her bedroom, slowly pacing the floor, relieved to hear Kara’s voice even if it was only on the phone. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, quietly. “I mean, I’d rather be with you.” Kara was exhausted. Alex had brought her to her apartment after she blew out her powers fighting a rogue, and very strong, alien. It took all her power, but she and Alex brought him down. 

Alex sat on Kara’s bed next to her, smirking at the conversation. Kara was always so sappy over Cat. But she appreciated how happy Cat made her sister. 

“I’d rather be with you, too,” Cat told her. “But it’s more important for you to rest. I’ll come check on you tomorrow.”

Kara sighed. “Okay.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. 

“You should just move in with her,” Alex said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think to take you there.”

Kara gave her a weak smile. “We’ve talked about it,” she replied. “Well, not really. We’ve danced around the topic.” Kara had become so accustomed to being at Cat’s place, it almost felt odd to be in her own bed. She thought for a moment and then said, “I don’t even think I have a toothbrush here.” 

It was true, she didn’t. Her toothbrush was at Cat’s. And so was the spare toothbrush that had been in a drawer in her bathroom. They’d both ended up at Cat’s house. Her wardrobe rack held hardly any clothing and her drawers were mostly empty. There wasn’t anything in her refrigerator or pantry. She was wearing the only set of pajamas that she had at her own place. She was even using an extra pillow that she had to pull out of the closet because her pillow was currently sitting on Cat’s bed. 

“Maybe it’s time for the next step,” Alex suggested. 

Kara smiled at her. She had to admit that she loved the idea of living with Cat. But she couldn’t invite herself. She was waiting on Cat. “That’s up to her,” Kara said.

Alex stayed for a little while, making sure Kara had everything she needed. Soon, Kara fell asleep and Alex found her way out of the apartment. 

Across town, Cat laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It seemed strange to try to fall asleep knowing that Kara wasn’t going to be slipping into the sheets beside her. She rolled over and reached for Kara’s pillow, pulling it over to her and burying her face in it. She caught Kara’s scent, sweet and unmistakable. She closed her eyes and hugged the pillow to her. She hoped Kara was sleeping okay. 

After a moment, Cat opened her eyes. She sighed, realizing that she was wide awake and without her Kryptonian companion, she wasn’t going to sleep any time soon. She released the pillow and sat up. She might as well check some emails. 

She scooted over to her nightstand, picking up the tablet and swiping her index finger to see the home screen. She immediately chuckled when she was greeted with a background picture of two playing puppies. This was definitely not her tablet. She looked over to the other nightstand. There was another identical tablet. Hers and Kara’s must have gotten mixed up. She reached over, putting Kara’s tablet in its place and retrieving her own. She swiped that one and saw the familiar background photo. It was a picture of Kara and Carter, smiling happily at the camera. Cat looked affectionately at the photo. She wished Kara was here and she could take care of her. 

Cat sighed, setting the device down on her lap. She lifted her head and looked around the bedroom. The one she shared with Kara. The settee bench against the wall had Kara’s sketchbook sitting on it, along with one of her throw blankets. The two sides of the vanity were now occupied instead of the middle. Kara had tucked a small photo of Alex into the mirror on her side. 

Half the drawers in the chest of drawers were taken up with t-shirts and sweat pants. On the top was a framed picture of Cat and Kara, arms around each other, cheek to temple, and smiling at a CatCo event. Cat loved that picture. Her eyes fell on the balcony door. There was now a potted plant sitting outside the door with a key underneath for the times when Supergirl was needed late at night and she wanted to enter Cat’s house unnoticed. 

Cat stood up from the bed. She walked over to the drawers and looked at the picture in the frame. There was no doubt about how happy they made each other. Cat never smiled brighter than when she was with Kara. She went over to the bathroom and flipped on the light. There were two hooks on the back of the door, holding two robes. Kara’s fluffy, oversized robe and Cat’s Neiman Marcus jersey robe that fit her body perfectly. Cat’s eyes went over the bathroom. The double sink counter had both sides taken up. Kara had tucked two more photos into this mirror, one was Carter’s school photo, the other was of Cat. In the shower were things for both of them. Two sets of towels hung on the rack. Cat gave a tiny smile at how Kara’s side of the counter was always a little disorganized.

Finally, Cat came to the large walk in closet. She turned that light on, too. Taking a look around, she remembered a few months ago when there had been so much extra space in this closet. She wandered over to Kara’s side and neatly rehung one of the cardigans that was coming off its hanger. She bent down and picked up a couple pieces of clothing that hadn’t quite made it to Kara’s own clothes basket that Cat had gotten her. There was no way she was washing her expensive fabrics with Kara’s cotton blends. She lovingly matched up Kara’s shoes, placing them in the large shoe rack they shared. 

Then Cat came to lean against the closet’s door frame. She couldn’t help but think about how intertwined their lives had become. One night with Kara not there seemed to be throwing her off balance. They had talked about Kara moving in with her and Carter. Well, she thought to herself, we haven’t really talked about it, we’ve danced around the topic. Cat knew all she needed to do was ask and Kara would have boxes packed the next day. So what was she waiting for?

Cat loved Kara, completely. And she knew Kara loved her. If you went back to the very beginning, they’d been together for over nine months. At first, Kara had only managed to invade her thoughts. But it only took a couple of months before she invaded her heart. She invited Kara to invade her very life and now she had taken up residence in her home. She was here every night. All of her things were here, including her super suits, tucked away where Carter wouldn’t find them. 

Cat sighed to herself. It was time. When one night apart made her anxious and she kept thinking that she should take Kara her toothbrush because she would need it, she knew it was time. 

Cat looked at the clock, suddenly feeling energized. It wasn’t all that late. She wasn’t one to waste time once she had made a decision. She was already in the closet, so she went ahead and got into something comfortable. A pair of plain slacks and a button up blouse. 

Then she made her way downstairs. The first thing she did was put on a pot of coffee. She opened the cabinet to get a mug and grinned at their assortment of mugs. All of Cat’s neutral toned and professional mugs, hung alongside Kara’s colorful and whimsical ones. She grabbed a pink one with a picture of a kitten and a caption that read _‘you must be kitten me right meow.’_

When the mug was full, she made her way to her home office. She got on the computer and quickly went to the website of a moving company that Catco had done plenty of business with. After a quick email to the owner and a quick response, she was all set. She was grateful that Carter was with his father on a night when she was struck with a rare moment of spontaneity. She grabbed her keys and quickly made her way out the door. 

She couldn’t shake the smile from her face as she drove back toward downtown and back to the CatCo building. She parked and made her way over to the front doors of the lobby. The building was open twenty-four hours a day as some of the businesses occupying various floors were open all the time. She opened the center lobby door. It was the only door unlocked after ten in the evening. It made it easier for the guard at the lobby security desk to keep an eye out. At night, there was only one guard in the lobby. His name was Will. 

When he saw her saw coming in, he jumped from his chair. “Uh, good evening, Ms. Grant,” he greeted her. “I usually see you leaving this late, not coming in.”

“Good evening, Will,” she said easily. She had talked with him many times as she was leaving after late nights and when she occasionally had to come in late at night if a big story was breaking. “Yes, something came up. I might need your help in a bit.”

“Yes, ma'am, you just me know,” he told her.

She nodded and punched the code for her private elevator, stepping inside when the doors opened. She didn’t press the usual number for CatCo’s main office floor. There was a lower floor that was mainly used for supplies. She punched that button instead. When she walked off the elevator, she took a look around. She had to admit that she wasn’t completely familiar with where supplies were kept. 

She looked around until she found what she needed. She smiled when she saw them and said a soft, “Aha,” to herself. In front of her were pallets of unused flattened boxes, in all sizes, still tied together into packs of five or so. She spotted a utility cart and pulled it over. After loading several packs of boxes onto it, she headed back to the elevator. 

Once she was back in the lobby she came up to the security desk. “Will, would you mind walking out with me and bringing this back in?” She indicated the cart.

“Of course not, Ms. Grant,” he said quickly. He made his way around and began to push the cart across the lobby for her. 

Soon, they were at her car with all the packs of boxes in her trunk. Will kindly took the cart back inside and Cat climbed back into her car. She checked the time. It was getting late. She put the car in gear and headed toward Kara’s building. 

She was suddenly struck with a thought of doubt. What if Kara thought this was silly? Or rude, even? What if she didn’t take it with romantic tint that Cat meant it with? She considered turning the car back in the direction of her penthouse. But only for second. No, she thought, Kara would love this. It fit right into her fanciful personality. 

She pulled up outside Kara’s building and parked. She got out and opened the trunk. She would have to make a few trips to get all the boxes up. She took the packs of the two smallest boxes first. She took out her key that Kara had given her in case she ever needed to get into her place, and unlocked the lobby door. She made her way to the second floor readjusting the boxes every few steps. When she was in front of Kara’s door, she quietly slipped her key into the lock and came inside. 

The lights were out, save one in the kitchen. She took quiet steps and leaned the boxes against the back of the love seat. She bit her lip with her effort not to make any noise as she slowly opened Kara’s bedroom door. The young superhero was fast asleep. Cat stole back down stairs and made another trip. After one last trip, all the boxes were in Kara’s apartment. Cat made one more outing to the car to get her overnight bag. 

She walked back into the apartment, locking the door behind her and taking a deep breath. She took one set of boxes and made her way back to Kara’s room and set the boxes against the wall and her bag in the bathroom. Then she went to gently sit at the edge of the bed. She watched Kara sleeping with a small smile. She looked so peaceful. No one would have guessed she had recently fought a battle that took every ounce of strength from her. She was beautiful. 

Cat ran her fingers lightly over a small cut just over Kara’s eyebrow. She knit her brow together, suddenly realizing the danger that she must have been in. Any fight that was intense enough to blow out her powers was intense enough to kill her. Cat closed her eyes against the moisture forming in them as the reality of the evening set in. She could have lost her. Now she wanted them to live together more than ever. 

Cat breathed out and opened her eyes. She stood up from the bed and went to bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. She looked around and noticed that there was practically nothing in the small bathroom. No items were in the shower. Nothing was on the counter. Only a few things were in the drawer. Cat saw a picture of Kara, Winn, James, and Lucy tucked into the mirror. She smiled at it. She would have to remember to make sure that Kara packed it tomorrow. 

She came back out as silently as possible, avoiding a spot on the floor where she knew the boards creaked. She slowly pulled the blankets back on the opposite side of the bed from Kara. Just then she heard a quiet, “Hey.”

Her eyes went to Kara’s face she saw that a pair of eyes were looking up at her. Kara had the tiniest adorable and sleepy smile on her lips. Cat gave her an apologetic look. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I'm sorry,” Cat said. 

Kara just held a hand up to her and said, “It’s okay. I’m glad you’re here.”

Cat settled between the sheets and took the hand Kara offered. She immediately noticed the scratches across her knuckles. She was propped on a elbow and she slowly shook her head, her thumb grazing over the abrasions. “Tonight could have been bad, couldn’t it?”

Kara shrugged. “But it wasn’t. I mean, blowing out my powers is bad enough.” Cat could hear the sleepiness in her voice. Then Kara released her hand and pointed to the pack of boxes that Cat had brought into the room. She asked, “What’s that?”

Cat’s eyes followed Kara’s finger. She turned back to Kara with a smile and said, “Boxes.”

Kara pressed her lips together, trying not to get excited. She suddenly felt more awake. “Boxes for what?”

Cat quickly and confidently answered, “You’re moving in with me tomorrow.”

Kara blinked her eyes and they widened a bit. She smiled brightly and asked, “I am?”

Cat simply nodded. Then she scooted closer and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Kara’s lips. Even now, powers gone, Kara’s lips were so soft. She couldn’t resist another kiss, enjoying the small sound their lips made when they came apart. “I know we haven’t talked about it,” Cat said. “I mean, really talked about it. But, if you want to, I want you with us. You, me, and Carter, under the same roof. Always.”

Despite her exhaustion, Kara felt so happy. “I absolutely want to.” She was touched at the offer. Even though they were already essentially living together, she knew it was a big deal for Cat to ask. 

“Good,” Cat told her, “because there’s a truck coming in the afternoon so we have to get everything packed in the morning.”

Kara chuckled. Of course there was a truck coming in the afternoon. And of course Cat had already gotten boxes. Because when Cat decided to do something, it was done. “Why are you making me move on, literally, the second day of my life as a regular person?” Her tone was teasing, but Cat looked nervous all the sudden.

“I didn’t even think of that,” Cat acknowledged. She thought she should call the whole thing off for second. Then, instead, she said, “Well, I’ll pack everything up. You can order me around for once.”

Kara was still smiling when she leaned in for another kiss. “I like the sound of that,” she whispered just before their lips met. Kara brought her hand to Cat’s face and parted her lips. As their kisses deepened, they drew closer to each other. Kara hooked a leg over Cat’s leg and gently rolled her to her back. She felt Cat’s fingers in her hair. She laid a hand on Cat’s ribcage close to her chest, inadvertently stroking her thumb over the side of Cat’s supple breast. 

The move made Cat pull back and say, “Hold on, slugger. You’re supposed to be resting.” 

Kara grinned at her again. But she did move off of Cat. In fact, she was tired. When they settled in, facing each other, lightly touching, Kara asked, “You couldn’t even make it one night without me?”

Cat shook her head. “I couldn’t. I know it’s silly-,”

“It’s not silly,” Kara interrupted. “If I hadn’t passed out while Alex was still here, I’d have probably gotten your place somehow.” 

Cat waited and then said, “Our place.”

Kara slowly responded, “I love that. I love you, Cat.” 

“I love you, too,” Cat said back easily. “But you have to know that this won’t be easy all the time.”

Kara looked confused and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that if we live together, that means we’re a family,” Cat explained. “It means that you have a say in how many hours I work at CatCo. It means I have a say in you flying into danger in the middle of the night. It means we make decisions with Carter together.” Cat paused for a moment as she saw Kara taking it in. “This is where the rubber meets the road, Kara. And we become a team, in everything. Before, there was an understanding that we still had our own lives.” Kara nodded at that. “But if we take this step, there’s no going back. At least not for me.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Kara answered, certain.

“Then we can only move forward. And that will take some adjusting to.”

Kara knew that Cat was speaking from a place of wisdom, a place that Kara didn’t quite understand because she had never been in this deep of a place in a relationship. She’d never lived with a partner before. And she certainly had never been part of raising a teenager. They would surely have disagreements and misunderstandings. But it was all worth figuring out to Kara.

“We’ll cross those bridges as they come,” Kara told her. 

Cat nodded. She lifted a hand to Kara’s face. “There’s no one else I’d rather do this with,” Cat told her. 

“Me too,” Kara said. 

After a few seconds passed, Cat whispered, “Come here.” Kara shifted to lay her head on Cat’s small chest and felt sure arms wrap around her. “Get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know things get real when you move in together. In the next chapter, the ladies will face a real life family situation.


	9. Chapter 9

“It was a mistake,” Kara said firmly, clearly frustrated. “I can’t go back and change it.” She was sitting at the corner of the mattress at the foot of the bed. Her legs were crossed and she was sitting up straight with her defiance. 

“I’m obviously not asking you to change something that can’t be changed.” Cat was equally as frustrated. From her own spot on the bed, she shot at Kara, “I’m only asking you to stop and think before you run off.” 

She was sitting at the headboard, diagonally across the king sized mattress from Kara. They were sitting as far away from each other as they could get on the bed. Cat had her knees pulled to her chest and her eyes were leveled at Kara. 

“I can’t believe you don’t understand why I had to go,” Kara said. 

Without a pause, Cat told her, “You didn’t have to go, Kara. That’s the problem. You chose to go.” Her tone was stern and Kara shook her head. 

“I didn’t know that,” Kara quieted her voice a little with the lie. In fact, she had known that. Cat was right. She hadn’t had to go. She made the choice to leave even after Alex told her that her presence wasn’t necessary. 

“Alex told you that you didn’t need to be there,” Cat said, echoing Kara’s thoughts. 

“I felt like I needed to go,” Kara responded, even quieter. She looked away from Cat, hurt that she didn’t seem to accept that Kara had to leave. 

They fell silent, both of them looking anywhere but at each other. They'd been sitting on the bed arguing about it for almost a half hour. Now they were just going in circles. Kara had been avoiding the one question she didn't want to ask. With her gaze still averted from Cat's, she asked, "Was he upset?"

"Of course, he was upset," Cat snapped back and Kara's heart sank.

It had happened earlier that day. They were at CatCo getting ready to go. It was the end of the day and Cat and Kara had to leave promptly at five o’clock. Cat came quickly to Kara’s office, poking her head in the door and asking, “Are you ready? We need to go.”

Kara smiled brightly at her. “I’m ready, I’m ready,” she said, collecting her things. She met Cat at the door with a quick kiss to her cheek. “Don’t worry. If need be, I can definitely get us there on time.”

Cat grinned at her and tugged on her hand, rushing them toward the elevator at a fast walk. Once they were inside Cat’s private elevator, her phone dinged a message alert. She pulled it from her purse and looked at the message. Her face beamed and it made Kara smile. 

Kara asked her, “What is it?” Cat held up the phone for Kara to see. It was Carter. He had sent her a selfie of him, standing in front of his elaborate science fair display. He was smiling at the camera and holding his hand out to indicate his display. The caption said, _‘I’m ready.’_

The science fair started in an hour. Carter had worked hard on his project and presentation. Cat was so proud of him. Talking in front of people wasn’t a strong suit of his and he had been practicing his speech for weeks. He had reminded both of them several times of when the fair was. They both promised over and over that they would be there. 

Carter had participated in the science fair every year, but it had never been this big of a deal. This year was special. First, it was his first high school science fair. Second, it was the first time he was going to have two parents there to cheer for him. 

When they pulled up to Carter’s school, they got out of the car and Cat had them scurrying inside so they could talk to him before it started. Kara was laughing as Cat excitedly pulled her along. Just then, Kara’s phone rang. She was still smiling when she pulled it out and saw an alert from Winn. 

Winn had taken to sending her alerts when the DEO went on a operation while she wasn’t there. She lightly yanked on Cat’s hand. “Hang on. I need to call Alex,” she told Cat. 

Cat turned back to her, not letting go of her hand. She waited with a closed lipped smile on her fair features. Kara dialed Alex and put the call on speaker. She continued walking slowly with Cat toward the school. “Hey, Kara,” Alex answered. She sounded like she was in a hurry.

“Hey, Winn said you were going on an op. Do you need me?”

Cat furrowed her eyebrows as she listened. Why was Kara even asking? 

“I think we got this one, actually,” Alex said.

Kara felt a tug in her emotions. Whenever Alex and the team were out, there was a reflexive obligation to be with them. What if something unexpected happened? What if they needed her and didn’t know it?

Kara was quiet for a second, purposely not meeting Cat’s eye. “Are you sure?”

Alex replied, “Well, I mean, we can always use you. But don’t worry about it if you’re busy.” There was pause, then Alex said, “I gotta go. Warehouse district.”

Alex ended the call and Kara immediately regretted putting it on speaker. She stopped walking and looked at Cat. Cat looked back at her and schooled her features into something that resembled the facial version of a strong _‘no.’_

Kara sighed and quietly said, “I think I should go.”

Cat looked incredulous. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She felt stuck between Cat Grant, mother and Cat Grant, staunch Supergirl supporter. After a moment, she said, “Alex said they didn’t need you.”

“Yeah,” Kara said, “but these things go sideways and-,”

“Carter needs you,” Cat interrupted. Her happy demeanor was gone and replaced with irritation. She wanted to say more, but the choice had to be Kara’s. 

Kara was so torn. She agreed that Carter needed her, and she’d promised she would be there. She promised more than once. But the idea of something potentially happening to Alex and her not being there was a thought that was always in the back of her mind. 

Kara’s expression was so apologetic and she shook her head when she quietly said, “If anything were to happen to Alex, Cat.”

“They’ve been on ops without you before,” Cat said back, slowly. She wanted Kara to be clear about the decision she was making. Kara looked at her and Cat could see the conflict. Kara didn’t know why, but she felt pulled away from Cat and away from Carter. Like if she didn’t go, she was doing the wrong thing.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Kara said. She took a couple of backward steps away from Cat, the sad look on her face tearing at Kara’s heart. Then, in a flash, she was gone. 

Cat took a breath and walked into the school alone, wearing a fake smile and making up an excuse about Kara having to work. Carter was so disappointed. But he still did a fantastic job at the fair. Cat was so proud of him. She gave him a tight hug and took him to his favorite place for dinner. They talked about the science fair and how Carter wanted to improve his presentation before regionals. Cat hung on every word. She loved it when Carter turned into a chatter box. It didn't happen often. The evening was perfect except for the Kara sized hole between them. 

Now they were sitting on their bed, silent. 

Finally, Cat quietly spoke. “You are not the cape, Kara.” She lifted her eyes to look at Kara. The younger woman’s shoulders slumped at the words. Cat knew how hard it was for Kara to separate herself from Supergirl. Of course, it was. They were one in the same. Cat waited a couple seconds before saying, “You are Kara Danvers. My lover. My partner. Practically a second mother to my son. And we need you, too.”

She watched as Kara roughly wiped a rogue tear that dared to run down her cheek. Cat knew Kara felt torn in two directions. She knew Kara felt obligated both ways. And she desperately didn’t want to make it harder for her. But she also knew that she had the right, as half of them as a couple, to express her thoughts, even if they hurt Kara. 

“I’m not trying to hurt you,” Cat said. “I hate fighting with you.” She wanted to crawl across the bed to her. She wanted to wrap Kara up and forget about the whole thing. But this wasn’t the first time this had happened. And she couldn’t let Kara off the hook. Not now. Because now things were different. “I told you this wouldn’t be easy when you moved in with us. We’re a family now and the things you do affect us.”

Barely above a whisper, Kara said, “I’m sorry.” She meant it. She felt terrible about missing the science fair. She felt awful when she came through the door that night and Carter made up a reason to go to bed without talking to her. Cat was right. She hadn’t had to go. She wasn’t needed. Alex and Hank had made a perfect game plan and executed it flawlessly. She was basically an observer. She only lifted a finger to hold down the targets for questioning once they were already in custody. 

Kara knew that’s the point that Cat was making. She needed to learn how to trust that Alex and the DEO could take care of each other while Kara and Cat took care of each other. Cat would never ask her not to be Supergirl. But she would ask her to be Kara Danvers. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Cat said. “You have to learn how to balance it. You are the only one on the team that has a family that you are accountable to." 

Kara's head shot up and she quickly said, "We are all a family at the DEO. And we're accountable to each other, too."

Cat held up a hand. She was tired of fighting. "I understand that. I'm only saying that when Alex says they don’t need you, don’t go. Don’t seek out a reason to be a hero.” She could see regret written all over Kara’s face. “Look at me, darling.” Kara slowly met her eyes. Cat told her, “You are a hero to us every day.” 

Kara closed her eyes, letting the words wash over her. Every reason she fell in love with Cat hit her at once. She wanted to go to her. She wanted to put her arms around her and kiss her until it was tomorrow and this night was behind them. But when she looked up at Cat, she could still see the distance on her face. And she felt the same distance. She had messed up tonight. Enough that Cat didn’t hold her hand and touch her face like she usually did when she was trying to comfort her and make her understand something. 

Instead, Cat simply sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m going to sleep,” she said. She slipped her feet under the covers and clicked off her nightstand lamp, rolling onto her side, effectively ending the conversation. 

Kara crawled up to her side pulled the blankets back and got into bed. She turned her own light off. She, too, rolled onto her side, away from Cat. 

It was the first night since they’d been together that they slept like this, with their backs to each other, as far apart as possible. They both hated it. They loved living together. Even though they practically had been already, making it official and giving up Kara's apartment shifted something. It made everything deeper. They were more responsible to one another. It continued to be an adjustment for Kara. She wasn't accustomed to having to account for someone else's well being every single day and night. The caveat was that she got to call some of the shots in Cat's life, too. Cat worked far fewer late nights since Kara moved in. But they also never fought before, and it was unnerving to Kara. She didn't like feeling separated from Cat. Cat didn't like it either.

Then, sometime during the night, Cat was stirred from her sleep when she felt Kara’s warm body come to settle behind her. Then the weight of Kara’s familiar hand was on her hip. One side of Cat’s lips turned up in a tiny, sleepy smile. She took Kara’s hand and pulled it around her waist. Kara shifted impossibly close and came to rest her head on Cat’s pillow, pulling her back into herself. Cat breathed out and nuzzled into her.

She felt a tickle on her ear from Kara’s breath when she whispered, “Love you,” to Cat. 

Cat barely whispered back, “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I love Carter at the science fair so much. I've written it like three or four times!
> 
> I have the next three chapters lined out. The next one will take us to a different setting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit different, but I think it still represents what would be a realistic situation they would face. 
> 
> Also, the usual back story in this chapter is a bit longer. I rushed through it to try to keep with the entire notion of the title. So it may seem a bit disorganized. Sorry :-(

Kara sat by the bed. She was still clad in her super suit, she had been wearing it for most of the day. She didn’t want to leave long enough to change clothes. She was clutching Cat’s small hand between both of hers, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb. 

Her eyes were glued to Cat’s sleeping face while the steady beep, beep, beeping came from the machine next to the bed, monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure. 

Kara scooted her chair closer and reached up to slowly push a lock of blond hair behind Cat’s ear. Then she brushed her fingers tips across her cheek bone, feeling the swollen spot that was beginning to turn from red to light purple. Kara had iced it as soon as she could to make sure it didn’t get too colored or raised. She knew Cat would be furious if the bruise couldn’t be hidden with makeup. 

Cat had been unconscious in a bed at the DEO’s medical bay for hours. Kara’s nerves had only recently settled enough to finally sit down instead of stand. She breathed out a long breath and put her hand back in its place over Cat’s.

“I need you to wake up, Cat,” Kara whispered. 

It had happened earlier that evening. Kara had been needed at the DEO, prompting her to leave the office early. Cat was finishing up layouts when she checked the time. Picking up her phone, she texted Kara, _‘Any idea when you’ll be finished?’_

The reply came sooner than expected. _‘We’re back now, but we have some questions for someone.’_

They were always purposely vague when they messaged about “super” secret government business. Cat sent back, _‘I’m about to head home. Call you when I get there.’_

_‘Okay :-).’_ Cat grinned a little at the smiley face. She would never understand why it was necessary after a simple ‘okay.’ But it was very Kara. So she loved it.

After gathering her things, including some work to take home while Carter was gone and she waited for Kara, Cat headed to her private elevator. She stepped inside and punched the button for the lobby floor. She was tapping her foot on the floor as she watched the numbers go down. Suddenly, the elevator lurched as it approached the fourth floor, slowing and stopping at the second. 

“What the hell,” Cat said quietly, hitting the lobby button again. The elevator didn’t move. Cat started to feel anxious. Something was wrong. She quickly pressed the red alarm button but no sound came from it. “Shit.”

She dropped her layouts on the floor and quickly riffled through her purse. But just as her fingers curled around the small can of mace, the elevator door opened. Before she could pull the meager weapon out, Cat was met with a strong punch to her ribcage. She groaned loudly and coughed, falling to her knees. 

Before she could take a breath, she felt herself being dragged from the elevator car. She kicked, trying to get free from her captor, who she had yet to see. The next thing she felt was an explosive pain in her head. Then everything went black. 

Back at the DEO, Kara checked her phone for the third time. She breathed out, a little hard. She was getting antsy. 

Alex saw the tension in her sister. “What’s up?”

Kara glanced at her and then at the phone again. She shook her head. “Cat was supposed to call when she got home,” Kara told her. “That was two hours ago.”

“Maybe she got held up at the office,” Alex suggested.

“She would have let me know.” Kara’s nervousness only grew after saying it out loud. “We’re always careful to make sure we know where the other is.”

Alex nodded slowly. She knew there was always an inherent risk to Kara being with Cat. The risk being to Cat and Carter. Kara and Cat had talked about it numerous times. If anyone ever found out her identify, they could go after her family. There had even been a very brief conversation about whether they should be together at all considering all that could go wrong with Supergirl. But Cat had quickly dismissed that, saying that there was risk to simply living and she wouldn’t let it stop them from being happy. 

“Have you tried to call her?” Alex asked Kara.

“Yeah, no answer.” Kara pressed her lips together and looked at Alex. She was afraid to say it. “I think something’s wrong.”

Alex’s tactical mind immediately went to work. She told Kara, “Go to CatCo. See what you find and let me know.”

With a single nod, Kara shot out of the room and off the DEO roof. She was at CatCo as quickly as she could be, and with her super vision it didn’t take her long to find Cat’s elevator at the second floor with its doors pried open. Her heart started racing as she saw the layouts haphazardly tossed on the floor, along with Cat’s purse and phone. 

She tapped the comm in her ear. “Alex.”

“Supergirl, go ahead.”

“Um,” Kara tried to calm herself. She began to feel herself losing control with her fear. “She’s gone, Alex. Uh, someone took her from her elevator. Her things are here on the floor. Someone forced the door open.” 

Alex could hear the shakiness in her sister’s voice. “Okay, listen to me. We’ll find her. Stay calm.”

“Alex.” Kara started breathing heavily. 

“Breathe, Supergirl,” Alex told her, in the calmest voice she could muster. “Look around. What do you see?”

Kara closed her eyes and took a few breathes. When she opened them she began scanning the area, relaying observations to Alex. “Uh, her purse and her phone are on the floor.” Kara saw the can of mace nearby. “It looks like she went for her mace, but didn’t have time.” She went to the doors, running her fingers over the crinkle of bent metal where the kidnapper had used something to pry open the doors. “The doors were pried open. They cut the wires to elevator alarm. Cat never would have stopped on this floor. It’s mostly used as a loading dock and storage.”

Alex nodded. “Okay, so they probably hacked into the system that controls the elevator.” She shot a glance to Winn, who also nodded and began typing away, trying to figure who would have been able to do so and how. “What else?”

Kara walked a few steps and her stomach turned when she saw one of Cat’s expensive Manolos on the concrete floor. A few feet away from that were three distinct red drops of blood. Her hands were shaking when she reached a finger down. It had barely dried. This hadn’t happened too long ago. “Alex, I found one of her shoes.” She paused before adding, “And there’s blood.”

On the other end, Alex shut her eyes tight. “Keep looking,” she said quietly.

Kara walked a few more steps. She could see the two barely there trails in the dust and she quickly followed them. “They dragged her to a loading platform and took her,” Kara was back in the air as soon as she said it. 

After that, everything moved quickly. When she got back to the DEO and walked into the control area, she was met with a strong embrace from Alex. “We’ll find her.” Kara could only nod.

Winn came up them. “Okay, I was actually able to trace the CatCo hack. Whoever coded it isn’t very good at covering their tracks, or they were in a hurry. But there’s bad news.” He looked back and forth between them. “The hack originated here, at the DEO.”

Kara’s lips parted with shock. She and Alex looked at each other, then at Hank. They slowly and inconspicuously began scanning the room. “This was an inside job,” Alex said, as quietly as she could.

“Who here would want to hurt Cat?” Kara didn’t understand. 

“I think the better question,” Alex said, “is who would want to hurt you?”

Just then, the screens around the wall of the room crackled and went blank. They looked around, confused, until a distorted voice was heard over the sound system. The screens stayed blank as the voice spoke. “Agents of the DEO,” it sounded ominous as it paused before adding, “and Supergirl.” Kara furrowed her eyebrows. “Consider this my ransom note. You will release the meta humans you are holding in your facility.” Alex, Kara, and Hank all looked to each other, knowing it was an impossible ask. The voice waited, knowing they were considering, then spoke again. “This is my only demand. If you want to see Cat Grant alive again.” The voice paused. 

Just then the screens came to life, showing a video feed of Cat, bound and gagged. With super speed, Kara rushed to a screen. She lifted a hand to it, her eyes glued to Cat’s face. She could tell Cat was trying not to look terrified. She saw the tear streaks on her face and the dried blood on her blond curls. She was struggling slightly against her restraints. 

The mix of fear and anger inside Kara made her press at the screen a little too hard, accidentally smashing it in and it went blank. Her eyes shot to another screen. Then the voice returned.

“You have one hour to comply.” The screens turned off.

Kara’s eyes went wide when the image of Cat disappeared. “No,” she whispered. 

Alex and Hank sprang into action. Alex told Winn, “Try to trace the hacker to a console in this building.”

Hank spoke up, “We need to look at the files of every meta human we have in custody.”

Everything came together in less than an hour. Winn traced the hack to an Agent Halstead. When they knew who the hacker was, they kept it to themselves while they combed the detainees files. Kara paced in a corner, holding in her emotion as best she could. They cross referenced and discovered that Halstead’s brother was among the meta humans they were holding. 

“He tried to cover his tracks by asking for all of them,” Alex said. “We only picked his brother up a few days ago. That must be why this whole thing was so sloppy.”

“Sloppy or not,” Kara said, “He still has Cat. Why would he go after her?”

Alex hadn’t wanted to say it. “He must know you are, really.” 

Kara shook her head. “How? Maxwell Lord is the only one who knows who I am and he would never hurt Cat.”

“I don’t know,” Alex said. “But let’s worry about that later. Right now, let’s get Cat.”

They did some digging and discovered that Halstead had a place outside the city limits. It was quiet and secluded. That’s where they figured, and hoped, he was keeping Cat. They rushed in, guns up, eyes searching. The house was clear. 

Kara scanned the place. “Alex.” She pointed to a basement door. “He’s down there with her.”

Alex asked, “Is he armed.”

Kara nodded. They came up with a plan. Kara went outside, in the dark of night, and around the house while Alex lightly knocked at the door. “Halstead, we just wanna talk.”

The man yelled back, “Where’s my brother?”

“He’s in DEO custody, Halstead,” she answered. “Where he belongs.” She kept talking while Kara worked out the best time to strike. “I’m sorry about your brother, but you know what he did.”

Behind the house, Kara couldn’t wait anymore. The man had a gun pointed at Cat’s head and Kara could see her heart beating wildly. She stood in front of the cellar doors and braced herself. Then, as fast as she could, she broke through the wooden door, splintering it into pieces with the force. Before Halstead could even turn his weapon on her, Kara grabbed him, tossing him forcefully into the cinder block wall. 

Alex and her team came through the basement door when they heard Kara make a move. As Kara went for Cat, Alex went for Halstead, who was going for his gun. Kara instantly positioned herself between him and Cat, but Alex got to him before he could reach his weapon. She swiftly kicked him in the gut and he crumpled. Another strong kick to his face had him unconscious on the floor.

Kara pulled Cat’s restraints free and the woman barely had the strength to reach for her. Kara took the gag from her mouth and their eyes met. Cat didn’t speak. Her eyes were groggy from the blow to her head. Kara scooped her up and headed straight for the doctors at the DEO. 

Alex had stayed behind with the team. They found everything on Halstead’s computer. Photos of Kara and Supergirl, information from Kara’s past, and tracking information that showed Kara going from the DEO to CatCo to her and Cat’s house, daily. He had been compiling the files for weeks. 

When Alex came back to the DEO, she found Kara and ran a electronic tracer over her. She found the tiny tracker tucked under Kara’s cape. They couldn’t believe it. One of their own had hunted down Supergirl’s identity and when the right time came to use the information, he went after the person Supergirl treasured the most.

Now, Cat was laying in a medical bed. She had passed out on the flight there and she had yet to wake up. The doctors had shown concern at her passing out with a concussion and it left Kara desperate for her wake up. She had stayed by Cat’s side since they had gotten there.

“Wake up, baby,” Kara whispered again. “You’re too strong for this.”

After another several minutes of gentle touches on Cat’s hands and face, Kara heard her take a sharp breath in. Her eyes shot to Cat’s face. “Cat?”

Cat stirred and breathed in again, wincing and then stilling. Her eyes slowly blinked open. They darted around until they fell on Kara. Then Cat sighed with relief and one side her lips barely curled up. 

“Hey, you,” Kara whispered, placing a hand lightly on Cat’s face. “You’re safe now.” 

Cat licked her dry lips. Clearing her throat, she quietly said, her voice hoarse with sleep, “What took you so long?”

Kara let out a short laugh as tears escaped her eyelids. She stood and pressed a kiss to Cat’s forehead. “Can you tell me how you feel?”

Cat closed her eyes, trying to feel her body. The pain medication she had been given made her feel a little disconnected. “My head is pounding,” she said. She pressed her fingers to her side and made a pained noise.

Kara grabbed her hand, moving it away from her body. “You have a couple cracked ribs,” she told Cat. “Try not to move too much.” 

Then she reached up to her face, touching the bruise on her cheek bone. “Is it bad?”

Kara gave a small smile, pushing the hair behind Cat’s ear, though it was still there from the last time she moved it. “No, it’s not bad. I iced it as soon as you got here.”

Then Cat smiled at her, but she said, “Ow,” when the smile hurt the bruise. She told Kara, “You know me well.” She knew Kara iced it so, hopefully, it wouldn’t be too bad to cover with makeup. 

After a few quiets seconds, Cat steeled herself and pressed her hands into the mattress, lifting herself to scoot to the side. When she winced again, obviously in pain, Kara quickly said, “Cat, stop. What are you doing?” Her hands hovered over Cat’s body, caught between wanting to make her be still and not wanting to hurt her. 

When Cat settled back onto the bed, she patted the now empty space next to her. Kara’s face softened as she looked at Cat. She bent down to take her boots off. After setting them aside, she reached into her suit and pulled the cape out, draping it over the chair she’d been sitting in. Then she gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, letting Cat adjust with the weight. Soon, she laid down, tucking herself close to the smaller woman and laying her head on her shoulder. 

They both relaxed against the incline of the medical bed. Kara moved to lay her hand on Cat’s stomach. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

Cat simply nodded her head and took Kara’s hand. They stayed like that for a while, needing the closeness to believe that everything was really okay. After a while, Kara asked her, “What happened, Cat?”

She tried to think back. Back to the elevator. She closed her eyes, remembering. “My elevator stopped on the second floor. I knew something was wrong when the alarm wouldn’t sound. I tried to get my mace, but it all happened so fast.” She swallowed at the memory and Kara grazed her thumb over Cat’s stomach, comforting her. “He hit me and it made me fall down. Then he started dragging me by my arms. I couldn’t breathe, my ribs were burning.” She open her eyes. “When I tried to get away, he hit me on the back of the head.”

“God, Cat,” Kara breathed out. She had to resist the desire to pull her close, knowing it would hurt. Instead, she moved her head from Cat’s shoulder and kissed her jaw, propping herself on an elbow so she could see her face as she recalled.

Cat kept talking. “When I woke up, we were in that basement. I couldn’t tell what time it was or long it had been. He was doing something on a computer. When I made a sound, he came over and picked me up and put me in that chair. He tied me up.” Cat took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure how much Kara wanted to hear. “I tried to get away again and he punched me in the face.”

Kara felt hot tears burn her eyes again. “I’m so sorry, Cat.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Kara.” Cat reached a hand up to rest on Kara’s arm. “Now, tell me why the hell he came after me.”

Kara sighed. “He was a DEO agent. His brother is a meta human that we have in custody. He was holding you hostage in exchange for releasing his brother.” 

Cat still didn’t understand. “What does that have anything to do with me? What aren’t you saying?”

Kara hesitated for a moment. “He knew who I was. He knew I’m Kara Danvers. He had all this information on his computer. Facial recognition stuff and files on my past, or lack there of. Side by side pictures of me and Supergirl. He put a tracker on my cape and followed me to CatCo.” She paused, “and to our home.”

Cat took it in. They had talked about this, the possibility of someone coming after her to get to Supergirl, if her secret identity was ever discovered. “It’s still not your fault,” Cat said firmly, knowing that Kara must be feeling guilty. 

“I was so scared, Cat,” Kara whispered, afraid to speak any louder for the lump in her throat. 

“Me, too,” she said. “But I knew you would come.”

Kara asked, “How did you know?”

“I didn’t call you when I got home,” Cat said easily. “You and I have put measures in place to keep track of each other for just such an occasion. I think it’s obvious now that we need to up those measures.”

Kara laid back down and Cat turned her head, pressing her lips to Kara’s forehead. She nuzzled her nose close to her hair. Kara closed her eyes at the feeling of Cat’s lips. She dared to lightly move her hand over Cat’s stomach and around her, resting her hand on the uninjured side of her ribcage. They drew as close as they could. 

“I love you so much,” Kara quietly said in her ear. 

“I love you, too,” Cat said back. 

After another time of quiet, Kara asked the question she was terrified to ask. “Are you sure this is worth it?”

Cat knit her brow together. She couldn’t believe Kara was asking. She nudged her shoulder until Kara looked up at her. “This is worth everything.” Her voice was sure. Kara closed her eyes and leaned back into her. 

“If I can’t keep you and Carter safe, Cat, I can’t live with this. Putting you in danger is unacceptable.”

“Kara,” she said. “We’ve talked about this. I was in danger from villains before you and I were together. I’m a high profile person with a controversial job. I’m going to be in danger.” Kara sighed. “Now, drop it. And don’t bring it up again.”

Kara smiled at that. She asked, “What do you think we should do?”

Cat thought. She said, “Well, I think we need a way to track each other. Or, at least for you to track me.” Kara nodded. “We need to keep better tabs on each other. And on Carter.” Cat had admit to that her heart wrenched at the idea of something happening to Carter. 

“We’re going to change things at the DEO, too,” Kara said. “No more calling me Kara, or sis, or co-worker, or anything like that. Just Supergirl.” Alex had been sure that her loosening demeanor around Kara over the course of the last several months could have easily led to suspicion about their relationship. “Alex is going to set up a scanner that I have to walk through every time I go in or out of the DEO. It will detect any kind of electronics on me. And she and Hank are going to start vetting every agent that’s worked with me. And they’re setting up a new background check program.”

Cat listened and slowly nodded. It was an overwhelming predicament. When Kara had finished talking, Cat tugged on her arm. “Come here,” she whispered. 

“Cat-,” Kara tried not to move while Cat pulled.

“I’m fine,” Cat said, cutting off her objection. “Now, please, let me hold you.” Her tone was so soft and honest and Kara saw so much confidence in her eyes. If Cat, with no super powers and no tactical organization to back her up, believed in them enough to take the risk, how could Kara not? 

She shifted to lay her head on Cat’s chest and she felt sure arms encircle her. Cat’s affection always seemed to center her. Soon, she felt fingers combing through her long hair. After the fear that had gripped her for most of the day, these soothing touches were settling her mind. Kara could feel her heart rate finally slowing and her mind quieting. 

After some time, Kara asked, “Is this hurting you?”

“No,” Cat quietly lied. In fact, Kara’s weight against her side was causing a deep aching in her ribs, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make to be this close to Kara. Especially tonight. A minute later, Cat said, “Kara, we need to tell Carter about you.”

Kara waited before answering. They had talked about this, too, and they differed on whether to tell Carter about Kara’s alter ego. “I don’t think that’s fair,” Kara said. “What good does it do to put the burden of that knowledge on him?”

“If he’s in danger, he deserves to know,” Cat countered. “If he’s in a suspicious situation, he needs to know that there is potential risk so he will err on the side of caution.” She lightly rubbed her hand up and down Kara’s back. After a second, she added, “I knew something was wrong today the second the elevator stopped because I know that there is inherent exposure in us being a family.” She threaded her fingers into her hair when she said, “And I’m okay with that.”

“I hate it,” Kara quickly answered. She did hate it. She hated that Cat and Carter faced hazard every day simply for loving her. She was angry at herself for not being more careful. She was upset that she had let her guard down and it could have cost Cat dearly. After a long pause, Kara said, “I remember being a teenager, hiding this insane secret, never being able to tell anyone and it ate away at me. And Alex. Cat, Alex and I are still dealing with having to keep those secrets. It affected us.”

“I know it was hard. But you and Alex are both stronger for it,” Cat said. “And I have never seen two sisters closer than you and Alex. We have a responsibility as his parents to keep him safe. And, now, he is safer knowing than being ignorant in the face of danger.”

Kara breathed out against Cat’s chest. She always made a better argument than Kara. But she couldn’t help but notice one particular thing Cat said. “You think of me as Carter’s parent?”

Cat gave a small smile against Kara’s hair. “Of course I do.” Then she added, “So I need you to think about how you would approach this as his mother. Not his friend and not as Supergirl. If he was your son, what would you do?”

Kara thought for a long minute. Finally, she quietly said, “Okay. Let’s tell Carter.”

Cat breathed out, relieved. They nuzzled into each other, Cat tensing and relaxing as she adjusted herself against the pain. An hour later, Alex quietly came into the room to find both women asleep, clinging to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we are going to get back to our usual fluffy Supercat :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: If you're also reading The Myriad Apocalypse, I had planned for this event to occur in both stories, but didn't realize it would be in corresponding chapters. So *throws extra fluff at the screen for you*.

Laughter filled the bedroom. Both women were laying stretched out across the king size mattress. Cat on her back, Kara propped on her elbows, as the older woman told a story from her days when CatCo was just beginning. 

They loved nights like this. Though they always missed Carter when he was gone, they enjoyed being free to laugh loudly, make love loudly, and walk around the house naked. And now, they were wrapped in the expensive sheets Cat always insisted on having. Kara couldn’t believe how much they’d cost the first time she went shopping with Cat. But she had to admit that they were incredibly soft and comfy. 

Cat was looking up at the ceiling, smiling while she talked, making gesticulating movements with her hands. Kara liked it when she talked with her hands. It meant she was at ease and happy. She laughed again when Cat elaborated on the story, telling her about how she’d once had to fix her printing press by herself.

“You couldn’t find anyone to work on it?” Kara was breathing heavily with her laughter as she asked the question.

“No!” Cat answered, chuckling. “No one would work on a press that old. The ink was going everywhere. It was all over my clothes. My hands were stained for days and days.” Her smile softened, as did her tone and she said, “I loved that press.” She held a finger up and turned to face Kara. “And you best bet that all my vendors got their papers on time,” she added, emphatically.

“I have no doubt that they did,” Kara said, moving closer to give Cat a gentle kiss on her lips. “I wish I knew you back then.” Her eyes were bright. She always liked Cat’s stories from when she was starting out. 

“No, you don’t.” Cat reached her finger tips to run down Kara’s face. “I was awful. I always had my eyes ahead. I could never be in the moment. Everything was about achieving something bigger. I was harder on people then than I am now.” She picked her head up from the mattress and kissed Kara again. “You never would have fallen for me back then.”

Kara slowly shook her head. “I would have fallen for you no matter when we met.”

Cat eyes softened and her lips parted. She could tell by the sure smile on her face that she meant it completely. Kara had an ability that was unique only to her. It was the ability to render her speechless. They were still looking at each other when Kara reached a hand across to Cat's other side, pressing it into the mattress as she leaned down to kiss her fully with open lips. Her long hair draped their faces and, even though they knew they were alone, it added an intimacy to the kiss that made them feel like they were the only two people on the planet. 

They kissed again and again until Cat felt a rush going through her and she began to move underneath Kara. She lightly pushed against Kara’s ribcage until she pulled away, bringing a hand up to pull her hair around her neck and to one side. Her smile became even brighter when Cat gently pushed her to lay down against the bed, switching their positions. 

Cat’s lips went to Kara’s neck and she tenderly kissed and lightly sucked her way all around the sensitive area. Kara felt herself getting flushed. They’d already had sex tonight, but every touch of Cat’s hands left tingles behind and Kara wanted her all over again. 

Cat moved down and started kissing her chest. Her tongue came out to barely touch the dip between her supple breasts and Cat’s lips followed her tongue, grazing over her skin. Her warm breath made Kara hot all over. 

But Cat slowed down. She had something else she wanted to do first. She moved back up to kiss Kara’s lips again. These kisses were delicate and soft. Cat shifted from on top of Kara to her side and Kara allowed the fire inside to slowly subside, realizing Cat was pumping the brakes. 

When Kara finally opened her eyes, she saw Cat looking down at her with an expression full of affection. “I was hoping to ask you something tonight,” Cat whispered. 

When Kara only nodded, waiting for her to talk, Cat was suddenly filled with anxiousness. She opened her mouth to say something, but only closed it again, looking away and laughing nervously at herself. 

Kara smiled at her, sensing her hesitation. She touched Cat’s face and asked her, “What is it?”

Cat took a deep breath, thinking back to the talks she had with the two most important people in both their lives. She and Kara had arrived at Catco that past Monday morning, separating as usual with a quick kiss once they came off their private elevator. When she was alone in her office, Cat pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Alex. She arranged for them to have lunch at Alex’s convenience, telling her to simply let her know when she was ready and Cat would meet her.

When they met up, Alex instantly noticed that Cat seemed out of sorts. She furrowed her brow and said, “I thought it was weird that you said you’d meet me whenever I was available.” Indeed, Cat Grant wasn’t the type to wait on people. “What’s going on? I’ve never seen you nervous before.”

Cat’s eyes darted around for moment before they met Alex’s. She swallowed and decided to just come out with it. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when their waiter came to take their order. She rolled her eyes in frustration and coldly said, with a glare, “Do we look ready to you,” Cat waved her hand over their open menus. The waiter apologized quickly and rushed off. 

Alex raised her eyebrows. When Cat looked back at her, Alex quietly stated the obvious. “You seem edgy.” Cat sighed. The elder Danvers sister gave her trademark cocky grin. “Out with it, Grant.”

Cat looked at her. She and Alex had grown close. Close enough for Alex to feel comfortable playfully calling Cat by her last name and for Cat to be at ease enough to let her. It hadn’t taken long. Kara had wanted them to meet for a long time before they did. They had both put it off until Kara finally forced them into a room together. They both cared for Kara and had been afraid that their dominating alpha personalities would clash, forcing Kara to choose. But that wasn’t at all what happened. They liked each other almost immediately. 

Finally, one side of Cat’s lips turned up in a barely there smile. She told Alex, “I want to ask Kara to marry me.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open. She was silent. It was the first time that Cat had said it out loud and seeing Alex’s reaction only made the anxious feeling in her stomach grow. But then she watched as the woman across from her slowly smiled wider and wider until she was beaming. She caught herself and tried to subdue the smile, clearing her throat. Cat smiled back at her.

Alex had been waiting for this day. She wasn’t sure if Cat would talk to her about it first or if Kara would just call her up one day announcing that she was engaged. She was happy it was the former. She tried to keep her voice calm. She could tell Cat was unsure. “I think that’s really great.”

“You do?” Cat tried not to sound as insecure as she felt. 

Alex nodded slowly. “Yeah, I do.” Cat bit her bottom lip and breathed out, relieved, and glanced away. “Hey,” Alex said, drawing Cat’s eyes back to hers. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

Cat hesitated before answering. “I just,” she stopped. She started again. “There are so many things that Kara and I haven’t talked about and it seems so soon.” Then she said, “I know how protective you are of her. If you were to think that it wasn’t a good idea I would respect that.”

“Cat,” Alex leaned forward. “It’s been a year. Maybe for some people that’s not enough time, but you and Kara? You two belong together. There’s no reason for you to wait.” Cat began to relax. Alex’s approval was essential. “And getting engaged isn’t the same thing as getting married. Whatever you need to talk about, you have time.”

Cat nodded. “Thank you, Alex. Your support means the world.”

Alex simply gave her a caring smile. Then she asked, “Oh, do you have a ring?”

At that, Cat allowed herself to get a little excited. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small burgundy jewelry box that she'd picked up on the way there. She had ordered it last week. She slid it across the table to Alex who quickly snatched it up and carefully opened it. She let out the smallest gasp when she saw it. The ring was perfect. It had an oval cut diamond surrounded by beautifully cut smaller stones. It was set in platinum. The primary stone itself looked to be a couple carats judging by Alex’s eye. It had a vintage look to it that she knew Kara would love. 

“Cat, this is gorgeous. She’ll love it.” She closed the box, handing it back to Cat. 

Cat took the box, fiddling with it. “Do you think so?” Alex nodded and Cat couldn’t help the next question that came out. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”

“Are you kidding me?” Alex couldn’t believe she was asking. “She is so in love with you. I know she’ll say yes.”

Cat thought for a minute. “How should I ask her?”

Alex’s expression softened. She loved that Cat was asking. It was sweet, and very un Cat like. “You know she doesn’t like a lot of fuss.” She reached her hand across the table and Cat quickly reached out to meet it. “Just tell her how you feel. She doesn’t need you to impress her. You impressed her a long time ago. She only needs you to love her.” 

Cat took a deep breath. She squeezed Alex’s hand. “I can do that.”

With one last smile to each other, they released their hands and Alex said, “Can we please eat now? I’m starving.” Cat laughed and waved the waiter back over.

A few days later, Supergirl was needed late into the night. Cat and Carter were putting their dishes in the sink after dinner. Carter asked, “When do you think Kara will be home?”

“I'm not sure, dear. She didn’t seem sure either. But she should be here in the morning when we leave for school.” Carter’s father was picking him up from school the next day for his weekend with him. She knew Carter wanted to make sure he would see Kara before a weekend away. 

“Do you think she’s doing anything dangerous?”

Cat gave him an encouraging smile and rubbed her hand over his back. He asked that often since they told him Kara’s secret. They hated that he worried, but they were glad that he knew. And he had been so thrilled to be trusted with the secret. Not to mention that, evidently, it hadn’t been much of a secret. A boot here, a belt there. Coming in late at night, though Carter would never hear her on the stairs because she always came in through the balcony door, he always wondered how she came in without being heard. 

“She probably is,” Cat answered honestly. “But she’s strong and she’s smart. She’ll be fine, and we’ll see her in the morning.” They cleaned up the kitchen together and Cat took a sideways look at him while he wiped down the counter. “Carter, can I ask you something?”

He just shrugged. Teenager, Cat kept having to remind herself. She asked him, “Do you like Kara living with us?”

“Yeah, totally,” he answered quickly. 

She nodded slowly. “Hey,” she said, getting his attention. He stopped his chore to look at her. She leaned her hip on the counter, considering. Cat was a straight shooter. Especially with Carter. So she just asked. “How would you feel about me and Kara getting married?”

He smiled instantly. “Really?” She nodded again. “Mom, that would be awesome!”

“You think so?” She needed him to be sure. 

“Mom, Kara’s awesome. You’d be crazy not to marry her.” 

Indeed, she thought. She reached out and pulled him into a hug. She held on tight and he let her. “My boy is so smart,” she said with her eyes shut tight, still holding on. 

Now, only the next night, Cat and Kara were alone and in their favorite place, wrapped in soft sheets on their soft bed in each other’s arms, warm and content. 

Cat finally looked back to Kara. She shifted to her knees, tugging on Kara’s hand until she was sitting. Her eyes wandered over Kara’s face. She loved that she was the only one who got to see Kara like this. Her face free of her glasses. Her hair down and disheveled. At the office, she was always skittish and so eager to please. But here, she was confident and assertive and soft. Cat adored both sides of the younger woman. 

She held onto Kara’s hand when she asked, “Do you remember the first night we were together?”

Kara tilted her head. The question seemed random, but she quickly answered, “Of course, I do.”

Cat smiled and then moved to her customary spot, with her back leaning against the head board, knees tucked to her chest. She patted the spot next to her and Kara came up beside her, leaning her shoulder against the head board so she could look at Cat’s face. 

“That was the best night of my life, Kara,” Cat told her, and she meant it. 

Kara gave a shy smile at the small confession. “I was positive that text was for someone else.” Kara remembered how confused she had been when she first saw the text from Cat that night asking if she wanted to get coffee. She averted her eyes when she made her own small confession. “I felt like I was fumbling all night.”

Cat took her hand again, drawing her gaze back. “You were perfect that night.” She took a breath. “Do you remember what I said before we fell asleep?”

Kara answered quickly again. Every detail of that night was imprinted on her brain. “You said, ‘Just be here when I wake up.’”

Cat nodded. “I couldn’t believe you were still here when I woke up that morning.” 

They watched each other for a minute until a loose curl found its way to Cat’s cheek bone, barely catching her eye lashes. Kara reached out to brush the errant lock away. “Look how far we’ve come, how much we’ve changed,” Kara said. “You used to be afraid to be seen with me.”

Cat looked away, a little guilty. “I’m sorry about that.”

“No, it’s okay.” Kara cupped Cat’s cheek with the same hand that moved the blond hair out of her face. “I had a hard time at first, but now I completely understand.”

“We’ve been through so much in a year,” Cat said. Kara nodded her agreement. Cat took another deep breath, trying to calm the rising nervousness. 

Kara felt, more than heard, the increase in her girlfriend's heart rate. She adjusted to move as close to Cat as she could, letting go of her hand and cheek and putting her arms around her, holding her tight. “Is something wrong?” 

“No,” Cat said lightly into Kara’s hair. “Everything is wonderful.” She let Kara hold her for a few moments, drawing strength from the sure embrace. She lifted her head and asked, “Do you think we’ll be like this forever? This happy, this in love?”

Kara sensed that something important was happening, so she replied honestly and firmly. “Yes. I will be this in love with you until the day I die.”

Cat’s lips slowly formed a half smile. She leaned in and kissed Kara’s lips. Slowly. Lingering for a bit. And when they parted with a perfect small sound of their lips coming apart, Cat said, “I love you so much, Kara.” She put her hands on Kara’s face and touched her forehead to Kara’s. She remembered Alex’s advice, _‘She doesn't need you to impress her. She only needs you to love her.’_ “I want to give you everything. I want to make you know that you mean everything to me. I don’t just want to say it. I want to show you, somehow, how important you are to me.” Cat’s heart started racing and now Kara did hear it, pounding out of her chest.

Kara pulled back enough to look at her. She curled her fingers around Cat’s wrists as Cat still had her hands on Kara’s face. The young superhero was getting anxious at Cat’s rare emotional outburst. “You’re making me nervous.”

Cat let out a laugh and said, “You think you’re nervous?”

Then Kara laughed. “Cat, what’s going on?” It was a quiet question and Cat knew this type of talk was out of character for her. 

She sighed, happily, and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Okay,” she said. Then she leaned over toward her nightstand. She opened the drawer and pulled out the small burgundy jewelry box. Facing Kara again, she opened it, showing her. 

Cat smiled brightly at the look of shock on Kara’s face. Kara covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp. Her eyes were wide and she stared at the shiny ring tucked in its place in the box. Kara asked, from behind her hand, “What’s happening?”

A soft laugh came from the older woman when she reached up to take the hand that Kara was using to try to hide her surprise. “Well,” Cat said, a little flustered, “I’m trying to propose to you, but I’m not doing a great job.”

“You’re doing a fantastic job,” Kara breathed out, almost a whisper. 

Cat took the encouragement. “You know I’m not good with these kinds of things. And I can’t believe I’m doing this. A year ago, I never would have thought about this.” Tears began to break to the surface and she quickly moved her hand to wipe them away before they had a chance to fall. Cat never thought she would get married again, much less be the one doing the asking. “But you have changed everything.” Her voice was getting thick with emotion. Kara felt her own tears coming, but she didn’t bother to push them aside. She let them fall over her eyelids, not caring. “I just want to love you for the rest of my life. Kara Danvers, will you marry m-,”

“Yes!” The rest of Cat’s question was stuffed with an enthusiastic kiss to her lips. She kissed back, pushing against Kara, shifting to her knees and tangling the fingers of one hand in her long hair. 

Cat quickly pulled back with a small laugh and plucked the ring from it’s place, tossing the box aside. She slipped it onto Kara’s finger. Without stopping to look at it, Kara kissed her again, excitedly moving her hands around so that the sheet that been around Cat fell away and she touched bare skin. She gently pushed Cat onto her back, straddling her hips and kissing her all over. 

“I love you,” Kara said, between kisses. Cat didn’t answer. She was too caught up in the touches. “I love you,” Kara said again, quieter. She started to slow down her frantic affection. Making her way back up, she placed some last kisses on Cat’s lips and finished with another quiet, “I love you.”

She moved to lay on her own back and Cat moved to prop herself on her elbows. Kara held her hand up, splaying out her fingers and staring at her ring with a happy smile. The stones sparkled, even off the dim lighting from the nightstand lamp. Cat couldn’t take her eyes off Kara’s face. Then she said, “If you want to pick something else, we can go-,”

“It’s beautiful, Cat,” Kara said, cutting her off for the second time, eyes still on her ring, and Cat simply smiled. “It’s perfect.” Kara turned her head to look at Cat and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes widened a bit when she said, “We’re gonna get married.”

“We’re gonna get married,” Cat confirmed. 

Kara’s eyes swept over the woman, taking her in. The soft look on her face. The lamp light reflecting off misplaced blond hairs. Her bright eyes, with the perfect tiny wrinkles that Kara saw in the corners as she smiled. The slight flex in her arms as they held her up. The curve of her bare back. Cat was exquisite. Suddenly, a hundred thoughts came to her mind. 

She switched gears and asked, “Should I change my name?” She thought again. “Should you change your name?” Cat scoffed at that. Kara didn’t seem to notice. “Where should we do it? When should we do it? Oh my god, I have to call Alex. She’s gonna freak out.”

Cat chuckled at the familiar sight of Kara’s mind moving at super speed. “I don’t think your sister is going to freak out.”

Kara turned back to her. “Did she know?”

“Mm hmm,” Cat hummed. “I talked to her earlier this week. And Carter.”

“You did?” 

“They are both completely on board,” Cat told her. 

Kara let out a small squeal. “I have to call Alex anyway.” She threw the blankets off, rushing out of the room. Cat chuckled at a naked Kara running around. She came back a few seconds later, phone in hand, jumping back onto the bed. She snuggled back under the sheets as she dialed. Cat scooted close to her so she hear Alex through the phone. 

Her sister picked up quickly. “Hey, sis.”

Without fan fair or pretense, Kara quickly blurted, “Cat asked me to marry her!”

“Oh my god, Kara, that’s awesome,” Alex said. “When did she ask?”

“Just now, and don’t pretend you didn’t know.”

Alex laughed. “Well, I didn’t know when. But she did talk to me. I appreciated that.” 

They only talked for a few minutes before Alex said she needed to hang up and spend the time with her fiancée. Kara absentmindedly tossed the phone across the bed as Cat had done with the jewelry box. 

They pulled each other into their arms and talked late into the night. Some of the talking was serious, with one or both of them holding back tears. But most of it was light and happy and hopeful. By the time they fell asleep, sunlight was beginning to come over the horizon. They slept face to face, nose to nose, having fallen into sleep in the middle of their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. Like Cat said, there is a lot they haven't talked about yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Kryptonite, y'all! Oh, snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter yet. I don't know when this story got off its original track. The conversation they have at the end of this chapter is honestly so sappy, I love it.
> 
> Also, I proofed this really fast, so apologies for typos and such.

“Are you gonna be okay by yourself?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Cat answered, doing her best to sound casual, hoping Alex wouldn’t hear the hitch in her voice over the phone. 

“I can come over and wait with you for her to come home,” Alex said. 

Cat could hear the concern in her voice and she appreciated it, but she wanted to be alone. She didn’t trust herself not to break down and she certainly didn’t want to do that in front of Alex. “That’s not necessary,” she said quietly, almost a whisper, as a lump was forming in her throat. There was a long pause as they both waited for the other to say something. Cat slowly asked, “Was she,” she paused as her voice caught again. She cleared her throat and finished the question. “Was she okay when she left?”

“Physically, yes,” Alex replied. There was another pause. Then Alex said, “I know,” but she stopped herself, not sure how to say it. “I know she probably told you some pretty bad things.”

Cat pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping the pressure would ward off the gathering tears. She took a breath and swallowed against the lump. “Yes. She did.” 

“Cat, you have to know that she didn’t mean any of it,” Alex tried to sound reassuring. She felt awful that Cat had taken the brunt of Kara’s dark side this time. 

Cat knew that she hadn’t meant it. Well, in her head anyway, but that didn’t make the words hurt any less. Emotion was close to spilling over the top of her well maintained security walls. “I have to go, Alex,” she said. She didn’t wait for a response. She tapped the red circle to end the call. 

She was standing on the balcony of her penthouse, waiting and looking up into the night sky with her arms wrapped around her middle against the chill of the night. Her eyes slowly scanned the dark. She didn’t know if Kara would come back. At least, not tonight. She wasn’t even sure she wanted her to. 

With a deep sigh, Cat walked back into the bedroom. She reached her hand to the handle of the balcony door to close it behind herself, but she stopped. She considered for a moment. Then decided that she did, in fact, want Kara to come back that night. She pushed the door to barely touch the frame, leaving it cracked, even though there was a key outside. 

She went to the large on suite bathroom and splashed some water on her face, rubbing her eyes. She dried her face and hands and walked to her side of the bed. Pulling the blankets back, Cat sat down on the edge of the bed, setting her phone on the nightstand. 

She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how she was supposed to feel. Before she knew it was happening, she felt sobs wrack her body. She clasped her hand tightly over her mouth, lest Carter hear his mother crying. Tears streamed down her face as she finally allowed herself to feel the pain of the things Kara had said. She dropped her face into her hands and let the tears come. 

It had all started about twenty-four hours ago. Cat and Kara were sound asleep in their bed. They touched all the time when they were awake and it was a habit that followed them even when they were sleeping. Cat was tucked snuggly against Kara. She had unconsciously scooted into her during the night, nuzzling her nose into Kara’s neck and draping an arm around her. One of them always made their way across the king sized bed. 

Kara’s phone began to ring in the very wee hours of the morning. The sound roused her from a deep sleep. She first thing her mind registered was the warmth on one side of her body. She tried not to move too much when she reached over to pick up her phone. It was Alex. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Her voice was thick with sleep. Alex relayed an alien situation that was going down and asked her to come help. “Yeah, of course, I’ll be right there.” She hung up the phone, setting it back down. She carefully moved from under Cat’s arm, trying not to wake her. 

Her efforts were useless. Cat felt the cool air replace Kara’s warmth. “Hey,” she mumbled. 

Kara leaned back over to her. “Hey, baby,” she whispered, kissing her tenderly on her cheek. “I have to go. I’ll see you at work.”

Cat moved her head slightly and Kara took it to be a nod. She went into the walk-in closet and closed the door behind her. She was always aware of being as quiet as possible when she had to leave during the night. With a fast whoosh she gathered her super suit and put it on. She kept her boots in her hands as she quickly walked across the bedroom to the balcony doors. She didn’t want them to clack on the wood floors.

Just as she was about to open the door, she heard a soft, “Hey,” from her behind her. She turned around to see Cat propped on an elbow, looking at her. “Be careful.”

Kara flashed her a smile as she opened the door. “Always.” Then she was gone. Cat would never get used to that, Kara charging out into danger in the middle of the night. She stayed in bed, but she didn’t sleep like she did when Kara was there. 

Kara met up with Alex and a contingent of agents outside Lord Technologies. She touched down with a nod to her sister. Alex nodded back. 

“They’re on the twentieth floor,” the elder Danvers told her. A group of aliens had broken into Lord Tech hoping to steal some useful gear. 

“Isn’t Lord’s vault on that floor?” Alex nodded again. Maxwell Lord had a vault of top secret weaponry that he kept in the building. The aliens must’ve found out about it and now they were trying to get to it. “What’s the plan?”

“We’ll go in by the stairs. You flank them and come in from,” she looked at Kara and shrugged. “Wherever.” She gave her a smirk. 

Kara grinned at her, already planning her entrance. Kara lifted off and Alex and her team made their way inside. It didn’t take long. Kara hovered outside, waiting for the agents to show themselves while she watched the aliens with her super vision. Alex was first through the door, kicking it in, her handgun drawn and ready as she announced, “Everyone on the ground!”

Of course, the small group of aliens resisted. When she heard the first shot, Kara charged through the thick shatter proof glass window, coming in behind the aliens. The loud sound of crashing glass at their backs caused the rogue aliens to turn around, giving the DEO agents the upper hand. They tried to use their unique strengths on Supergirl, but her training gave her the quick reaction time she needed to dodge and hit them with her own strengths. 

The scuffle was short. Alex and the agents took them all to the ground, along with Supergirl’s assistance. Once they were in custody, Alex saw that they had managed to get the door to the vault open. 

She and Kara walked up to the door, glancing inside to see a vast array of high tech gadgets and weapons. Alex looked to another agent. “Get the door secure.” The agent nodded. 

When Alex looked back to Kara, there was a strange look on her sister’s face. Kara was staring into the vault. A nauseating and familiar feeling came over her. She looked at Alex. 

Alex saw the pained look in Kara’s eyes. Her younger sister began to take backward steps, stumbling as she backed into a desk and she had to concentrate to move around it. Alex could tell she was trying to put distance between them, but she didn’t understand why. “Kara?” She took a few steps toward her.

But Kara held her hands out, silently asking Alex to stay away. The conflict was evident on her face. Her breathing was ragged and she looked scared. Then Alex froze as she saw a bright red flash go through the veins on Kara’s neck and temples. Her eyes widened as the expression on Kara’s face changed. 

The look of fear vanished. It was replaced with cold eyes and a set jaw. Just as fast as the change happened, Kara was gone, back out the window she had broken through only a few moments ago. 

Alex rushed back over to the vault. Looking inside, her eyes darted around. Then she saw it. There, in the corner on a shelf, encased in thick glass was a fist sized chunk of red kryptonite. Alex closed her eyes and her mouth went dry. “Shit,” she whispered to herself. 

She relayed what had happened to Hank and Winn back at the DEO. They tracked Supergirl for hours. She flew all over the city, but never seemed to touch down. Alex was afraid that she knew where Kara would end up. She pulled her phone out and texted Cat, _‘Call me asap.’_

She didn’t know that Cat was in a board meeting that morning and wouldn’t see her message. At CatCo, Cat made her way back across the bullpen and back into her office. It was mid morning and she hadn’t heard from Kara yet. She picked up her office phone and called Kara’s office extension. Maybe she had come in while Cat was in the meeting. There was no answer. She sighed, pushing away the concern. Kara usually kept her updated.

Just as she was about to pick up her cell phone to call her, she caught a flash of red and blue at the edge of her vision. She looked over to the balcony door. Kara was standing outside, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked upset, or angry, maybe. Cat furrowed her forehead together, wondering if something had happened.

She glanced out to the bullpen to make sure no one was paying attention. Then she walked across her office and opened the door, slipping outside. She looked at Kara for a moment and Kara looked at her. Something was off and Cat knew it instantly. 

She quietly asked, “Are you alright?”

Kara simply shrugged, turning her back to Cat and taking slow steps to the other side of the balcony. Cat watched the way her cape swayed as she walked. When she turned around to face Cat again, she said with a dark tone, “Never better.”

Cat lifted her chin in defiance. She recognized the tone. She had heard Kara use it before, but only once. She lifted her hands to her hips, refusing to be intimidated. “We’ve talked about you coming here in the suit,” Cat said quietly. “The more people see me and Supergirl together, the more it compromises your identity.” Her voice was unphased.

Kara scoffed and dropped her hands to her sides. She narrowed her eyes spat out, “Always with your damn rules, Cat.” She began to pace with measured steps. “Don’t come to work in the suit. Don’t get dirt on the rug. Don’t put that mug in the dishwasher. Don’t put your shampoo on my shelf in the shower.” She shook her head. “Cat knows best.” 

Cat tried to keep eye contact, but she looked away. When she looked back, Kara was drawing closer and she felt real fear rising up. She stood her ground and braced herself. The pit of her stomach was churning as she remembered what happened the last time this particular version of Kara was on this balcony with her. 

“Is this red kryptonite?” Cat kept her voice quiet, hoping it could somehow sooth Kara. Though she knew there was no soothing someone down from a mind altering substance. 

Kara was only a foot away when she reached her arms out from her sides and smiled wickedly, saying, with a raised voice, “This is me. In all my glory.” 

Cat asked, “Why did you come here?”

Kara shrugged again. “I can’t come drop in on my fiancée?” 

Cat glanced over her and noticed her engagement ring was gone. She had told her initially not to wear the ring as Supergirl, always aware of things that could connect Kara and her alter ego, but Kara insisted that she didn’t want to take it off. So when she was in the suit, she turned the stone inward to her palm. At least then no one could recognize it, and there was less risk of it getting damaged. Cat lifted her chin in the direction of Kara’s outstretched hand. “Where’s your ring?

“You mean your certificate of ownership over me? Honestly, who buys a ring like that? So flashy.” Kara’s expression was so distant and uncaring. “I’ll tell you who,” she continued, “Someone who is so insecure of being left alone. Were you trying to scare everyone else away from me? Too afraid you can’t keep me?” Kara grinned again and laughed like she was having fun, turning on her heel and walking back to the other side of the balcony. 

Cat licked her dry lips. She took a deep breath to quell her emotion. She dropped her hands from her hips. She declared, “You can try your best to hurt me, but I will still love you when this is over.”

Kara snapped around to face her. “Hurt you?” She leaned forward, pointing her finger at Cat to emphasize her point. Her expression changed from amused to nasty. “I could decimate you.” She began stepping toward her again. “That’s what people don’t know about you. You present yourself as tough and hard, but you’re just a bleeding heart, full of regret and emotional as hell.”

Cat crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn’t think of a response. She wanted to respond. She tried to be the same person she was the first time red kryptonite Kara had confronted her. She tried to be defiant and she tried to steel herself and narrow her eyes, but she couldn’t. Too much had changed between them.

Now she was as Alex had been when Kara had hurt her so badly under the influence of the red rock, speechless and afraid. 

As Kara came closer, she said, “I don’t even know if I really do want to marry you.”

Cat felt moisture sting her eyes at the words and she barely whispered, “Kara.”

Kara gave another chilly smirk at the quiet plea for her to stop. “Aw,” Kara feigned sympathy. “Did that hurt your feelings?” 

Cat rolled her eyes in frustration, and anxiously looked away. But when she looked back again, Kara was right in front of her. She was startled and put her hands out in front of her protectively, fearing the same near death experience she’d had before. Mustering some of her usual firmness, she said slowly, drawing out both words, “Back off.” 

But Kara didn’t back off. She came even closer and lowered her voice. It was menacing and when she spoke, she went for the jugular. “Really, Cat, why would I marry you? You’re gonna die of old age before I’m as old as you are now.” 

Then the tears that had been held at bay spilled over Cat’s eyelids. It was the one thing in the world she was terrified of, Kara leaving her one day when she began to age. She had never said it out loud, but Kara knew her better than anyone, and she knew every fear that lurked inside Cat. “Kara, stop,” she said quietly, not trying to hold back the tears. 

Kara didn’t stop. With super speed, she put her hands on Cat’s face, spreading her fingers out over her cheek bones and jaw, reaching into her hair. Her grip was tight and Cat instinctively grabbed at Kara’s wrists. Her heart started racing, the fear taking over. 

Kara’s cold eyes flitted over her face. Then she moved so close to Cat that she could feel Kara’s breath on her face. Kara whispered, harshly, “You asked me to coffee that night because your life was so empty that the only person you had to turn to in your loneliness was the girl who fetched layouts and brought you coffee.” She squeezed Cat’s face a little harder. She was getting angry. “The most powerful woman in National City and the only person you could get to fall for you was your lowly assistant.”

Cat’s grip on Kara’s wrists grew tighter. She tried in vain to back out of the tight grasp. She muttered, “You’re hurting me.” 

Kara’s intense glare bored into Cat. “I’m hurting you?” She held Cat firmly in place, not letting her go despite the smaller woman beginning to struggle. “You made me fall in love with you knowing that there was no possible way it could last.” Hot, rage filled tears burned Kara’s eyes. Her voice was so quiet and so filled with contempt when she finished, “You hurt me every time you kiss me.”

Cat relaxed her hold on Kara’s wrists, finally understanding why Kara was so angry. She wanted to say something comforting. She wanted to reach out and touch Kara’s face. At the same time, she knew that no act of affection would matter right now. Kara wasn’t in her right mind. Part of Cat was still waiting to be thrown over the balcony’s edge again. 

Just then, they heard a deep voice call out from the air, “Supergirl!” They both spun their heads around toward the space behind the balcony to see J’onn Jonzz hovering. “Let her go.”

Kara released her vice grip on Cat, pushing her away so that she stumbled backward, her back hitting the wall. Kara shot like a bullet off the balcony in J’onn’s direction. He evaded her, leading her away from CatCo. 

Thankfully, the DEO was already in possession of the device that would neutralize the effects of the red kryptonite. J’onn lured Kara to an alley in the warehouse district that was isolated. The second Kara touched down, Alex showed herself from behind a corner. Without a word, she blasted Kara directly in the chest with the device. The superhero doubled over, falling to the ground, unconscious. 

They transported her back to the DEO, but when Alex left her side to complete some paper work from the break in at Lord Tech, Kara had awoken and left the DEO. Alex came to check on her and saw that she was gone. That’s when she had called Cat. 

Now, late at night, Cat was alone in their bedroom. She was in her spot on her side of the bed, back to the head board, knees pulled to her chest. With her head resting on her knees, Cat waited. She didn’t have to wait long after Alex had called. 

Kara touched down quietly on the balcony. She looked through the lace curtain on the glass panel door to see Cat sitting on the bed. The lamp from her night stand cast a dim light over her. Kara was overcome with a need to be close to her. Just as she began to wonder if she would be welcome, her eyes noticed that the door was cracked and she closed her eyes, blinking away relieved tears. 

She took her boots off, conscious of making too much noise on the wood floor, as she had been when she left so early that morning. After a long, deep breath to steady the rising emotion, Kara slowly pushed the door open and took a step inside. 

Cat lifted her head from her knees. Her lips parted as she watched the young woman bend down a few inches and set her boots on the floor. They stared at each other, each all to aware of the other’s puffy eyes, red rimmed from crying. 

Every muscle in Kara’s body itched with the urge to go to Cat, but she needed Cat to make the first move. Then she did. Kara saw the almost imperceptible movement of Cat’s hand over the bed sheet, shifting only a few inches toward her. It was the closest thing to an invitation she was going to get right now. 

She took it, rushing across the room and crawling over the bed. Kara had never been so desperate to hold her. Their eyes were glued to each other until the moment that Kara came close enough to wrap her arms around Cat, pulling the small woman into her lap. 

Cat buried her forehead in Kara’s neck and they both cried. Kara cried out of guilt and Cat cried out of hurt and they melted into one another, wanting to be comforted and offer comfort at the same time. Kara’s tears only flowed more freely every time she felt Cat’s body shake with her crying. 

After several minutes, the sobs subsided to gentle tears and sniffles. Kara began running her fingers through Cat’s hair and rocking back and forth. Finally she whispered, “I’m so sorry.” 

Cat didn’t respond. She sat there in Kara’s arms with her hand over Kara’s chest. She could feel the woman’s heart beating hard under her palm. Nuzzling into her a little farther, Cat started to relax upon feeling her fiancée’s hold get tighter around her. 

Cat quietly said, “I remember the last time that damn rock messed with your head. You said things that I knew you didn’t mean.” She slowly grazed her thumb over Kara’s chest. “Maybe you’d thought them in the past, but I knew you didn’t think them when you said them.” 

They fell silent again, and Kara was grateful for Cat’s understanding, but she sensed there was more behind it that went unsaid. “Please, talk to me,” Kara said. “I need you to tell me how you feel.”

Cat waited another minute. She didn’t want to say the question out loud. Somehow acknowledging it would make it real and until now it was something obscure that had been floating around them. After a breath, Cat asked, “Do you really feel like I’ve trapped you? That being with me somehow condemns you to a painful end?” When she felt Kara take a breath to answer, Cat continued, afraid of the answer. “When I asked you to marry me it was because of how happy you make me. I didn’t even stop to consider that maybe I don’t make you as ha-,” her voice caught and she stopped.

“Stop,” Kara softly interrupted. 

“We’ve never talked about how you age.” Cat continued the movement of her thumb over Kara’s chest, then confessed with a whisper, “I’m so afraid of you leaving me.” There, she said it. Her fingers curled around the hem of Kara’s suit at the neck and she pulled slightly as if there was a way that they could get any closer. 

Kara responded softly, but adamantly, “I’m never leaving you. I love you. Nothing’s going to change that.” She closed her eyes and gave Cat a small squeeze to emphasize her point. “Cat, I didn’t mean any of those things I said.” Her voice started to falter. 

Cat lifted her head and finally looked at Kara. There was pain in both sets of eyes. “There was some truth to what you said,” Cat told her. “I was lonely before you. I did feel empty.” She laid her head back down against Kara’s neck. “Maybe it’s not fair, me asking you to stay with me.”

“I want to stay with you,” Kara insisted. “You and I are going to have a lifetime of happiness together. Do you understand me?” She adjusted to place a tender kiss on Cat’s forehead.

Cat closed her eyes and breathed out, relaxing again at the feel of soft lips. “What about when I’m old and frail, and I’m not pretty anymore and you’re still so young?” The question trailed off into a whisper. “What about when you have to spend your days taking care of me?”

Kara picked up with running her fingers through Cat’s hair again and the tiniest smile quirked her lips up. “I like taking care of you. And frail is a word that I don’t think will ever be applied to you. And you will always be pretty. Yes, over time it will morph and change into a different kind of pretty. But that’ll happen to me too.” Then Kara teased, “I mean, I think Helen Mirren is insanely attractive.” 

Cat allowed herself a small smile at the joke and said, “I suppose.”

“And Holland Taylor,” Kara added.

“Alright, dear, let’s not go overboard,” Cat said.

Kara chuckled a bit at the slight jealousy. The mood was still serious, so Kara said, “I’m not so shallow that some grey hairs are going alter how I see you.” She smiled again, saying, “But I have a feeling you’re probably never going to have grey hair.”

Then it was Cat’s turn laugh lightly. Kara was probably right. Cat was one of those women who intended to look perfect until the day she died, no matter how much hair dye was required. “You don’t feel trapped?” 

Kara answered quickly. “I don’t feel trapped.”

“You don’t feel obligated?”

“I definitely don’t feel obligated,” Kara said. “I want to be with you,” she confirmed again.

“Do you really think that ring is some sort of certificate of ownership? I tried to get something that seemed like you, and-,”

“Cat, I love this ring,” Kara cut her off. “At first, yes, I was self conscious about it. But it was because I felt bad about how much it must’ve cost. But I always thought it was beautiful and perfect.”

Cat softly said, “I’d pay anything to give you something beautiful.” 

Kara reached a hand to Cat’s cheek, asking her to look at her. When their eyes met, Kara confidently told her, “I just want you. You’re the most beautiful and perfect thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Cat only put her head back down in response. They were quiet for a while, holding each other, trying to forget the red kryptonite and the pain it brought. When Cat felt Kara adjust her shoulder, tugging her cape out of an uncomfortable position, she said, “Let’s get you out of this.”

Cat leaned up and reached to the back of Kara’s shoulders to put her hands inside the neck of the suit and release the cape from its secure place. The movement brought her and Kara cheek to cheek and the younger woman felt Cat’s warm breath on her ear. She was instantly struck with the desire to kiss her. For a second she thought that maybe if she kissed Cat into oblivion, she would forget about earlier in the day and all the hurtful things that Kara said to her would be wiped from her mind. 

But that wasn’t how it worked. She and Cat were going to have to work through the things that were said. So for now, she simply let Cat take her cape off her shoulders. Kara unfastened her belt while Cat came around behind her on her knees and unzipped the suit. Kara pulled it open and off her arms. In a few minutes, she was in her pajamas, a worn t-shirt and a pair of cotton boy shorts. She slipped back between the sheets and close to Cat. 

Pulling Cat onto her chest, she became emotional again when she remembered something else that she had done. Hot tears stung her eyes again and she tried to hide it from Cat, but her partner felt it when she started shaking with her attempt to stop the tears. 

Cat propped herself on an elbow and looked at Kara. She saw the tears and asked with concern, “What is it?”

Kara’s eyes flitted to her and then to the ceiling. Her chin was quivering. “I,” but she stopped herself when her voice cracked. Cat waited. After a few breaths, Kara finished. “I put my hands on you.” 

Cat remembered the tight grip of Kara’s hands on her face and how it had hurt the bones in her head. She remembered Kara pushing her away so that her back hit the wall of the balcony, hard. She knew Kara felt horrible about it, and also knew that it wasn’t her fault. 

She put a hand on Kara teary face, brushing it with her fingers. Then she said, quietly, “Last time this happened, you threw me off the balcony and I plummeted forty stories toward the ground.” Kara felt a sting at the memory. But then Cat added, “Honestly, I consider this progress.” 

Kara let out a relieved laugh and it made Cat smile. Wiping the rest of the tears from her face, she lightly pushed against Cat's shoulder, pressing her back into the mattress, switching their positions so that Kara was the one propped on an elbow, her face hovering over Cat.

She searched her lover's eyes, seeking permission, not sure if Cat would be okay with this intimacy yet after today. But when she leaned close enough that her nose brushed Cat’s, she saw her eyes slip closed and knew it was her second invitation of the night. 

She slowly gave Cat the softest kiss, their lips staying together, and Kara felt a rush in her belly. She always seemed to feel something when she kissed Cat. She pulled back with tiniest sound from their lips, staying close enough that they both kept their eyes closed and Kara whispered a repeat of the first words she’d said when she came through the balcony door. “I’m so sorry.”

She felt one of Cat’s small hands thread its fingers into her hair and the woman underneath her said, “You still apologize too much.” Cat lightly tugged on her hair. “Now kiss me again.”

Kara didn’t hesitate before pressing her lips to Cat’s again, this time applying a gentle pressure. Cat slipped her other hand into Kara’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp. They loved kissing each other. They could go on and on with nothing but sweet kisses, not wanting anything more.

When Kara reluctantly pulled back, she opened her eyes to see Cat’s looking back at her, full of affection. She suddenly wondered what in the universe she’d done to deserve Cat Grant, in her arms every night, even a night when she had hurt her. 

Kara knew their bonds of trust and loyalty would never be broken, but today the edges had been frayed a little bit. She was hesitant to ask for even more physical contact than she had already been granted. She slowly laid her head down on Cat’s chest and closed her eyes when she felt sure arms come around her. 

Her muscles were taunt when she quietly asked, “Can you just hold me for a little while?” 

Cat’s lips turned up in a barely there smile. It was so similar to the question Kara had asked when she came to her after the first time the red kryptonite had altered her mind. She reached over a pulled the chain on the lamp on her night stand, hiding them in soothing darkness. 

She felt Kara relax on top of her and she answered with a tender, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Something more light hearted. Wedding planning! And Cat begins to tackle some important things they haven't discussed before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning :-)

The bedroom was quiet, save for the sound of Cat’s fingers tapping across the keyboard of her laptop. She was situated in her customary spot, on her side of the bed, leaning with her back against the headboard. Cat readjusted the laptop screen against the light from the lamp on her nightstand. 

Kara’s lamp was on, too. She had gotten ready for bed then gone back downstairs to get something. Kara liked to stay up with Cat when she worked into the night and would always find something to occupy herself, trying to draw out the quiet time with just the two of them.

When Kara came back into the room, Cat glanced up enough to see the short stack of wedding magazines tucked under her arm. Sighing to herself, Cat stayed silent, hoping that if she didn’t show interest, Kara wouldn’t attempt to get her interested. 

They had been engaged for two months. They hadn’t set a date, nor had they planned a single detail. Every time Kara brought up wedding planning, Cat brushed her off. Though Kara didn’t understand why, she tried to be sympathetic. Cat obviously didn’t want to talk about it and getting her to open up would take the same thing it always took, very gentle prodding and affection. Kara didn’t mind either of those things. 

Kara slipped between the sheets and scooted toward Cat’s side of the bed. She stopped in the middle of the king sized mattress and leaned over to kiss Cat tenderly on the cheek. Cat didn’t look at her, but Kara saw the tiniest quirk in the corner of the older woman’s lips. _Don’t push_ , Kara reminded herself. She settled in against the headboard, mirroring Cat’s position and began flipping through one of the magazines. 

Cat’s eyes flitted to the magazine and back to her laptop. They stayed like that for several minutes, Kara flipping pages and Cat pretending that she didn’t notice every time her fiancée said the quietest, ‘oh,’ or ‘hmm.’

Then, when Cat moved to pick up the tablet that was laying next to her on the bed, she made a movement to turn her head and look at the magazine for, not one, but two, full seconds. Kara knew that was her opening. She felt her heart start beating a little faster. It was always nerve wracking to confront Cat about anything. 

Kara asked her, “What do you think about pink roses for the wedding?” She knew Cat would hate the idea. 

Cat scoffed, keeping her eyes on the two screens she was working from. “Roses of any color are terribly cliché, darling.” 

Kara pressed her lips together, trying to suppress a smile at how well she knew Cat. The response was the closest thing to participation she had ever gotten. “Well, what kind of flowers do you think we should have?” 

“We can get whatever flowers you want,” Cat replied. 

It was a deflection and Kara knew so. Kara watched her for a moment, considering how to proceed. She placed a hand on Cat’s forearm and lightly rubbed her thumb across the soft skin. After a few strokes of her thumb, Kara gently asked, “Why don’t you want to help me with this?” 

Cat breathed out and slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them, she finally met Kara’s. “I can’t right now. I need to finish looking over these layouts and sending these emails,” she told Kara, waving her hand over the devices in her lap. 

_Tread lightly_ , Kara internally warned herself. She slowly moved to sit next to Cat until their hips were touching. Slipping her hand between Cat’s side and arm, Kara took her hand. With another soft kiss to her cheek, Kara said, “I know when you’re avoiding something.” 

“I’m not avoiding anything, Kara. I’m just working.” Cat released Kara’s hand, doing her best not to be sucked into Kara’s attempts at getting her to talk. 

Kara moved a few inches away. She kept her tone calm and even when she asked, “Were you serious when you asked me to marry you?” 

Cat’s head shot around to face her, eyes wide and focused on Kara. _Jackpot_ , Kara thought. Cat’s lips parted as her expression slowly morphed from surprised to sad. 

“Of course, I was serious,” Cat said, quietly. “Kara, I want to marry you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Encouraged by Cat’s confirmation, Kara asked, “Then why don’t you want to be a part of any of this?” She tossed one of the wedding magazines aside. 

Cat sighed deeply and Kara reached over to take her hand again. This time, Cat clutched it with both of hers. “I just wish we could wake up and be married,” Cat said.

Kara moved close to her and put her arms around Cat’s waist, pulling her almost into her lap and holding her close. Something about the timbre of her voice made Kara realize that Cat’s hesitancy came from a place of hurt.

“We don’t have to have a wedding, you know,” Kara told her. “We can go to the courthouse and just sign the papers. I just wanna be your wife. I don’t care how it happens.” 

Cat pulled back from her place against Kara’s warm body and put a hand on her face. “No, darling, no. You deserve to have the wedding you’ve dreamed of.” 

“The wedding I’ve dreamed about is the wedding we both want,” Kara said. She shifted forward and pressed her lips to Cat’s and felt the woman melt into her. Then it was Cat that moved into Kara, giving her slow kiss after slow kiss on her mouth. Their lips came apart and Kara leaned back enough to look at Cat. “Tell me why this is so hard for you.”

Cat sighed again. Moving back to her spot on the bed, Cat closed the laptop and turned off her tablet, placing both on the nightstand. She reached over and pulled on Kara’s arm until they were sitting close together. 

Cat began, “Every little girl dreams about her wedding day. When I got engaged to my ex, I had a thousand ideas about our wedding. My mother also had a thousand ideas about my wedding.” Cat looked over to meet Kara’s eyes. “She basically hijacked our wedding and sucked every bit of air out of the day. She made it all about her and what she wanted. She planned every detail herself. It made the day much less than happy.” 

Kara furrowed her brow and slowly shook her head. “Your mother’s not going to be involved in planning our wedding.”

“I know,” Cat said. “But I’m afraid of being like her. I don’t want to ruin this day for you.” 

“Ruin it?” Kara smiled at her. “You are the thing that’s going to make it perfect.” Cat gave her the smallest smile back and Kara simply had to kiss her again. She moved to her knees and put her hands on either side of Cat’s jaw, drawing their lips together. Cat reached up to grab Kara’s t-shirt at her chest, wanting to be as close as possible to the young woman. Kara’s ability to uncover and sooth her pain was uncanny and unique only to her. It made Cat need her. 

They kissed deep and slow, Kara’s fingers reaching back into Cat’s soft hair, Cat’s mouth pushing into Kara’s. When they separated, Cat released her hold on Kara’s shirt, leaving the fabric wrinkled with the tightness of her fists. 

Cat confessed, “Part of me feels foolish, planning a wedding a fifty years old.” 

“You can’t help that you fell in love at fifty. You shouldn’t feel foolish, you should feel lucky.” 

Cat shook her head at her fiancée, her face reflecting the affection she felt for Kara. “How do you make so much sense out of my basket case of emotion?” 

Kara smiled again. “Same way you make sense of mine. We’re meant for each other, Cat.” Cat smiled fully at her and it made Kara’s heart leap. Grazing her fingers over Cat’s cheek, Kara said, “You are the farthest thing from your mother, and our wedding day will be nothing but happy. And you know I could care less about your age.” 

Cat bit her bottom lip, trying not to beam too brightly. “Okay, then,” she whispered. She quickly leaned over Kara and grabbed one of the magazines. Kara laughed, taking another one. 

The two of them sat, shoulder to shoulder, leaning back into the headboard, smiling and talking while they poured over the pages until it was much later than they intended on being awake. One of them would find something they liked and they would trade magazines in their hands, making comments and suggestions. Cat was the detail person, pointing to specific small items in a photo. Kara was the big picture person, tying everything together. 

“You know I have a wedding inspiration board in my office,” Kara told her. 

“Yes, I know, it’s difficult to miss,” Cat said. It was true. The board was prominently displayed on the wall in Kara’s office opposite the door. Everyone could see it when they came into her office. Kara wanted everyone to know how proud and thrilled she was to be marrying Cat. 

Kara chuckled. “You can feel free to add something to it anytime.” She gently nudged Cat’s shoulder with hers. 

“Don’t rush me, dear,” Cat said, slipping her glasses on, reading an article in one of the magazines. 

“We should set a date.” 

“Spring,” Cat said. 

Kara began to respond. “Well, I was reading that there are a lot of discounts in the fall because that’s the off season for weddings, and-,”

“Did you just say… discounts?” Cat slowly lifted her eyes to look at Kara over her glasses, clearly offended at the word. Kara closed her mouth. “We are not sparing a single penny on this wedding.”

“I mean, it is only one day, so-,”

“Not one penny,” Cat interrupted again, sternly. She turned back to her page. “You’re going to have to learn to ignore price tags if you’re going to be married to me, Kara.”

Kara smiled. The sensible side of her had a difficult time with that, but the girl side of her loved it. “So, if I wanted this dress?” Kara slipped her magazine over Cat’s and pointed to a page. 

Cat smiled softly, imaging Kara in the dress on the page. “You can get any dress you want.” She passed the magazine back. 

“You didn’t even look at the price!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Cat said nonchalantly, with a small shrug of her shoulders, flipping her page over. 

Kara giggled and Cat grinned, loving the sound. The next thing Cat felt were Kara’s lips on her neck. “Mmm,” she instantly hummed, tilting her head, giving Kara a silent invitation. They sank down into the sheets, hands moving over each other’s bodies, the wedding magazines suddenly forgotten. Cat pulled her bottom lip through her teeth as she felt Kara’s hot breath against the shell of her ear. 

After peppering kisses along Cat’s neck and shoulder, Kara propped herself on an elbow and asked, happily, “Can we pick a venue?” 

“Right now?” Cat’s voice was sly and she racked her fingers through Kara’s hair. “I kind of liked what we were already doing.” 

Kara leaned down to press one, tender, lingering kiss on Cat’s lips. “I want to take advantage of you finally being into the whole planning thing.” 

Cat smiled up at her. “Okay. Where do you want to get married?” 

Kara didn’t hesitate when she answered, “The balcony.” 

Cat’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “The balcony?”

Kara nodded. “The balcony,” she confirmed. “The one at your office.” 

“You want to get married on my office balcony." Cat repeated, more than a little incredulous. Kara nodded again. “Kara, that’s ridiculous. We could get married on the beach, or at the Met. I could pull some strings and we could do it at the cathedral downtown.” She put her hands on Kara’s face. “Baby, you don’t want to get married on the balcony.” 

“Yes, I do.” Kara lifted her eyebrows and gave Cat a firm look. 

Cat knew she was serious. Breathing out a short laugh, she kept trying to convince Kara that she, in fact, didn’t want to have their wedding ceremony on the balcony. “Hardly anyone will fit out there.”

“The important people will fit,” Kara answered quickly. “We can have a reception right after in the conference hall on the third floor.” 

“You want to have our wedding and our reception both at CatCo?” Cat was still disbelieving. 

Kara only nodded again. “Everything started for us there. It’s the most important place in the world to me, except right here in this room.” 

“You won’t have much of an aisle to walk down,” Cat told her.

“I don’t care how short or long the aisle is, as long as you’re at the end of it, Cat.” 

Cat slowly shook her head, grazing her thumbs over Kara’s cheeks. “You are a sentimental sap.” 

Kara laughed lightly. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes,” Cat said. “If that’s what you want. We’ll get married on the balcony.” She tugged on Kara’s shirt. “Now kiss me some more.” 

Kara answered with her lips on Cat’s and her hand moving under Cat’s clothing. 

*********************************

The next day at CatCo, while Kara was working at her desk in her office, Cat opened the door and came in without knocking. She didn’t look at Kara as she walked across the small office, but Kara saw the small smile on her fiancée’s face. 

Cat came face to face with Kara’s wedding inspiration board and reached up to pin a photo to the board. She turned around, the adorable closed lip smile still on her face. Taking the few steps to come next to Kara, Cat leaned down and pressed the softest kiss to Kara’s cheek. Then she wordlessly left the room. 

Kara smiled after her then stood, going to the board. Her smile widened as she looked over the aesthetic photo of a beautiful bouquet of snow white calla lilies. At the bottom of the photo, a three word note was written in Cat’s swift scrawl. _No roses. Cliché._ Kara pressed her lips together, coming back to her desk. She couldn’t wait to do more wedding planning with Cat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine Grant comes to town and Cat and Kara both need some comfort afterward.

Kara came out of bathroom, ready for bed. She stood in the doorway for a moment, surveying her fiancée with a sympathetic expression. Cat was sitting up on her side of the bed, back leaning against the headboard, tablet in her hand. She adjusted her reading glasses as she swiped through emails, but Kara could tell she wasn’t really reading any of them. 

As she watched, Kara noticed how Cat kept swallowing, like she was attempting to stop a lump from forming in her throat. Kara’s eyebrows knit together as she fought her own heartache. 

After a few long seconds, Cat’s eyes closed and when she opened them, she took a sideways glance at Kara and said, “Stop staring, I’m fine.”

The younger woman’s shoulders slumped and she sighed. Pushing off the doorframe, Kara made her way to the bed. She didn’t bother to pull back the sheets. Instead, Kara crawled across the king sized mattress until she was next to Cat on her hands and knees. She pressed a soft kiss to Cat’s cheek. 

“Cat, I’m so sorry about tonight.” Kara sat down close enough to breathe in the lingering scent of Cat’s perfume from earlier in the day. 

Eyes still on the tablet screen, Cat only said, “I don’t want to talk about it, Kara.” Her voice was stern and laced with leftover frustration, but Kara also caught the slight inflection of pain in her tone.

Kara kept looking at her. When Cat moved to swipe across the screen after not reading another email, Kara gently caught ahold of her hand. Then she took the tablet and set it aside on the bed. 

Cat sighed and slipped her glasses off, setting them on her nightstand. “Why do we have to do this?” She didn’t meet Kara’s eyes. Her voice grew stronger when she went on. “Every time something happens, we always have to sit here and talk about our feelings, and I just don’t want to do it tonight, Kara.” 

Kara pressed her lips together. She hadn’t expected Cat’s irritated reaction. She let go of the small hand in hers and shifted to put just a few inches of space between them. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara quietly told her for the second time. She wanted to say more, but she didn’t know what. Really, she didn’t want to say anything. She wanted to wrap her arms around the woman she loved and drive the hurt away with a deluge of affection. Kara hated it when Cat hurt. She blinked her eyes and tried to think of a way to draw them together, but she didn't need to.

Cat’s fingers curled around her wrist. “Hey,” Cat said. Kara focused sad blue eyes on her fiancée’s equally sad green ones. “I shouldn’t have snapped, I’m sorry.” 

Kara continued watching at her, and when Cat’s features finally softened, Kara told her, “I feel like tonight is completely my fault.”

Cat’s lips parted and she slowly shook her head. Her entire demeanor changed instantly, morphing from the edge of anger to a desire to comfort. She reached out to take Kara’s hands in both of hers. 

“No, sweetheart. Tonight was not your fault at all.” 

“You told me this would happen,” Kara countered. “I should’ve listened and just let it be.” 

Cat scooted the few inches that Kara had moved over and pulled the younger woman into her. Kara breathed out and rested her head on Cat’s shoulder, soothed by the motion of Cat’s hand rubbing circles on her back. She melted into her lover, her best friend, the one who always knew what to say and when to say it. 

As if on queue, Cat quietly said, “I love that you wanted to reach out, Kara. It’s what you do, you bring people together. I wouldn’t trade that about you for anything.” 

Feeling some of her guilt assuaged, Kara lifted her head. “I didn’t mean for you to get hurt. I didn’t think a simple dinner could turn into such a nightmare.”

One side of Cat’s beautifully contoured lips turned up a half smile. “Yes, well, my mother tends to leave nightmares in her wake.” 

They found out earlier in the week that Katherine Grant’s work schedule was bringing her to National City. Cat’s mother always made a point of letting her daughter know when she was passing through, not wanting to miss an opportunity to berate her about whatever she felt like. Cat arranged for Katherine to come by the office, thinking that they would exchange simple pleasantries. As usual, Cat would absorb a few insults, but then her mother would leave and she would be off the hook. 

However, things were different now. Cat and Kara were engaged and Kara thought that meant that she had free reign to interject herself into the most sensitive areas of Cat’s life. Thus far, Cat hadn’t minded it, much. But her mother was a different story altogether. 

So when Kara came into Cat’s office to greet Katherine, Cat was caught off guard when Kara happily suggested, “We should go to dinner tonight.”

Cat’s head shot around, a glare to end all glares directed at Kara. Katherine slowly lifted her eyes to look at the girl. “Dinner?” Her tone was disbelieving and a bit sarcastic. “The three of us?”

Kara maintained her attempt at cheerfulness among the dire atmosphere that always existed between the two Grant women. “Yes. It would be nice. We could talk about the wedding and you and I could get to know each other better.” 

Katherine smiled ruefully. Kara obviously had no idea what she was getting into. “Fine,” Katherine said. Then Cat’s head shot to her mother. “Send me the details.” With that, the woman left the office. 

Kara scrunched her face together, waiting for it. Cat slowly turned to her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She spoke pointedly, emphasizing every word. “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”

The young woman responded shyly, “It’s just dinner.” 

“Nothing is ever just anything with her, Kara.” Cat was angry, as she had been the first time Kara had met her mother. “I’ve told you more than once that you can’t interfere in my relationship with my mother.”

“You don’t have a relationship with your mother,” Kara said quickly. 

“There’s a reason for that.” Cat began walking back to her desk. “She doesn’t want one. She’s made that clear time and again.”

“Come on, Cat, you don’t know that, not really. Every mother wants to be close to her daughter.” 

“Not every mother is your mother, Kara.” The second Cat said it, she regretted it. She hadn’t meant to speak about Kara’s mother in anger. But as soft as Kara had made her these last few years, it still wasn’t in her nature to back down.

Kara only stood up straighter. “I know you’re only lashing out because you’re angry.” They watched each other for a moment. Then Kara said, “We’re going to dinner with your mother tonight.” She quieted her tone. “Give it one more chance. Please. For me.” 

Cat looked away, hands on her hips. Damn this beautiful young woman. Kara could get anything she wanted from Cat with a quiet word and a touch. She’d said the quiet word and Cat looked back to see Kara slowly making her way around the desk and she knew the touch was coming.

Sure enough, Kara came close and pulled Cat’s hands from her hips. Lifting them to her face, Kara tenderly kissed the back of each of Cat’s hands. Cat shook her head slowly. 

Whispering under her breath, Cat said, “Damn it, Kara, I really don’t want to do this.” 

“I know it’s hard,” Kara told her. “But it’s just one dinner. 

Cat covered Kara’s cheek with her fingers. She firmly said, “Just one dinner.”

That night they arrived at the restaurant to find Katherine already there. Cat was wringing her hands together. Kara had never seen her so anxious. She took Cat’s hand and gave her a confident smile. Cat only shook her head, disconcerted at the situation. 

They made their way to the table where Katherine was sitting. The older Grant looked up to them. “Oh, there you are. It’s rude to be late, Kitty.”

Cat braced herself. It was going to be a long dinner. “Sorry, mother,” she said as they sat down, “but we are perfectly on time. You’re early.” 

Katherine ignored the logic. “Well, you know these millennials, always late.” The dig was clearly directed at Kara and the young woman dipped her head for a second, embarrassed. 

She opened her mouth to apologize, but was cut off by Cat’s hand on her arm. “Kara is one of the most punctual people on the planet, I assure you.” Cat was already having put effort into controlling her tone.

The three women fell silent as they looked over their menus. Cat felt Kara’s gentle and reassuring hand on her thigh, though she didn’t take the hand Kara offered. She was annoyed that she was here at all, and that was her fiancée’s doing.

Once they placed their orders, Kara redirected. Knowing Katherine’s affinity for talking about herself, Kara asked, “So, Ms. Grant, tell me about your work.”

Cat and Kara both relaxed as Katherine Grant launched into the intricate ins and outs of the publishing world. Their food came and Cat was grateful that they were a step closer to being finished with the evening. 

Then as Katherine was finally done with her self affirmation, she snidely said, “But all that is probably a bit complicated for a simple assistant to understand.”

Simultaneously, Cat and Kara’s heads slowly came up to look at her. Kara looked slighted and Cat instantly jumped to her defense. “Kara hasn’t been an assistant for quite some time, mother. She’s one of the best and brightest young reporters in this city, in the country, really.” Cat’s words grew cold when she said, “But you know that already because I’ve told you as much on the phone.”

“Yes, well,” Katherine retorted, “I suppose a promotion and a pretty ring are the advantages of sleeping with the boss.” She leveled her eyes at her daughter. It was a challenge.

Cat’s chin quivered with her rage. She started breathing heavy. Kara saw the anger boiling over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Cat, it’s okay,” Kara said quietly. 

“It’s not okay.” Cat’s voice was low and menacing. “I’ve already told you, mother, that you keep your insults directed at me. Kara is off limits.” 

Katherine glared and spat out, “Honestly, what were you thinking getting engaged to her anyway?” 

Cat slowly leaned forward in her chair. “I don’t have to defend my life decisions to you. But since you finally asked a question about me, I may as well answer.” Kara’s hand was still resting on her shoulder and Cat drew strength from the tether of contact. “I asked her to marry me because she is the single most astonishing person on this planet. Because she is kind and good and strong. Because she cares more about my relationship with you than you do.” Tears were forming in her eyes when she finished, “I asked her to marry me because she makes me a better person.” 

The two Grant’s stared at each other for a drawn out moment, both refusing to look away, to break. Katherine was the first one to avert her gaze. “She’s made you a sentimental fool.” 

“Better a sentimental fool than a lonely bitch,” Cat snapped, keeping her voice quiet and controlled, trying not to make a scene. 

“Cat,” Kara said gently. “That’s enough.” 

Cat turned to meet Kara’s eyes. “This was your idea, Kara.” She turned back to her mother. “You see, mother, my fiancée is under the delusion that somewhere in your heart of stone you care about me.” Her voice caught and she stopped talking to swallow, but only for a second. “I’ve tried to explain to her several times that you’ve made it clear you don’t give a damn. Now, I’m sorry that I so greatly exceeded your expectations that it put you in my shadow. I would have thought it would make you proud, instead it made you hate me.” Her voice hitched again and a single tear rolled over her cheek bone. 

Beside her, Kara whispered. “Cat, please.” 

But Cat only held up her hand, silencing the young woman. “I can take that,” she continued. “But I cannot take you hating someone as amazing as Kara Danvers. So she and I are done with this.” 

With that, Cat stood from her seat, stepping aside and indicating for Kara to come as well. They were leaving. 

Kara stood and almost inaudibly asked, “Are you sure?”

Her eyes still pinned on her mother’s, Cat said, “I’m sure. Consider the ball in your court, mother.” 

Kara slowly stepped passed Cat, but she stopped when she was standing next to the elder Grant. Leaning down, Kara quietly said, “Your daughter is the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. You’re missing out on so much happiness not knowing her.” 

Cat rolled her eyes at Kara’s last ditch attempt at a break through, she was desperate to get out of there. But Katherine Grant only kept her eyes ahead, not even acknowledging Kara’s words. Standing up straight again, Kara shook her head and walked away. Cat took a last glance at her mother, who refused to look back. Then she wiped the errant tear from her face and left with Kara. 

Now, late that night, despite the fact that Cat was the one who was suffering, it was Kara who was seeking comfort. Cat continued the motion of her hand over Kara’s back while Kara rested her head on the slightly smaller woman’s shoulder. 

When Kara brought her eyes up to look at Cat, she asked, “How do you handle the things she says to you?”

Cat lifted one shoulder in a small shrug. “I’ve taken it out on you for a couple of years now.”

Kara lightly chuckled at the joke. Her small smile faded with a sigh. “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing.” Cat took her hand. “But, please, from now on let me handle my mother.”

“Yes, agreed,” Kara said emphatically, raising her hands in surrender. When Cat only looked at her, Kara lowered her hands. “Come here,” she said, lifting up the bed sheets. 

The two women sank into the covers, Cat cuddling into Kara’s side and tucking herself into her lover. This was more like it. This was familiar and warm and emotionally safe. Cat breathed out against Kara’s chest and shifted to lay almost on top of her, one leg bent at the knee over Kara’s and an arm draped across her stomach. 

Cat allowed the soothing touch of Kara’s fingertips grazing over her skin to relax her. She tried to stop thinking about dinner. She tried to stop thinking about her mother. Though Cat often played off her mother’s attacks as simple insults, they cut deeply and she could never forget them. Each visit, accompanied by its many hurtful words, was seared in Cat’s memory.

“I think I hate her.” Cat spoke so quietly with her eyes shut tight against gathering tears. 

Kara’s fingers stopped their caressing and her arms encircled her fiancée, pulling her closer. “Don’t say that.” Her heart clenched with empathetic pain. Cat’s tears dripped down onto Kara’s neck and Cat’s hand gathered a fistful of her shirt. Kara’s eyes slipped closed as hot tears of her own escaped. “Oh, baby.” 

Soon, Cat’s tears turned to sobs and she cried into Kara’s neck, unashamed. The younger woman squeezed the petite body in her arms, having to force herself not to hold Cat too tight. Kara had never seen or heard Cat cry like this and it broke something inside her. She cried with Cat, unable to control herself. 

Kara thought about how she had been lucky to have two mothers in her life, both who loved her so much. Alura, who sacrificed everything, trading her own life to put Kara in that pod. Eliza, who sacrificed everything to keep her safe and secret. Kara had two mothers who would give up the world for her and she hated that Cat had never known that kind of maternal love. 

Finally, the sobs turned to sniffles and Kara loosened her hold around the woman. Cat took in and released a deep breath and Kara gently moved to roll Cat onto her back. Propping herself on one elbow, Kara lifted the other hand to Cat’s tear stained face and began to wipe the wetness with her thumb. 

Cat did the same, cupping Kara’s face and running her thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the tear tracks. Kara had the most intense look on her face and Cat couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

The only thing that Kara wanted in that moment was to make Cat feel better. Not to mention that even with red rimmed eyes and smudged eye shadow, Cat was so beautiful. As she leaned down toward Cat, Kara’s long hair fell around her face and the hands that were covering her cheeks moved to rake it back. 

When their lips met, it was fervent and deep. Kara pressed her mouth into Cat’s and Cat pressed back. Kara poured herself into the kisses, moving so softly and smoothly over her, and yet so strong and just a little rough. She needed Cat to know how much she loved her, how much she wanted her, whether Katherine Grant did or not. Kara would always want her. 

She kissed Cat senseless for long minutes, until she knew Cat’s lips had to be aching. When Cat let her head fall against the pillow to breathe, Kara found another place to kiss, moving down to her neck and chest while Cat’s fingernails scratched her scalp. 

Cat breathed out, “How does this always make so much sense?” She gave a small gasp as Kara opened her mouth and pressed her wonderfully wet tongue to the sensitive skin just under Cat’s jaw. “No matter what’s, ah…” She had to stop when Kara’s teeth scraping across her collar bone caused shivers. “… what’s going on,” she took a couple of breathes and Kara started pulling at the thin straps of her camisole. “Trouble at work, fighting over ridiculous things… mmm…” She trailed off again when Kara pulled the camisole over her shoulders and head, tossing it aside. 

Kara’s lips went straight to one of Cat’s nipples and she whispered against her lover’s skin, “You were saying?” 

“Villains trying to kill one or, or, god, Kara.” Her young fiancée’s tongue dragged over one taught nipple, pulling it between her teeth, and Cat’s stomach clenched with desire. She tried to keep her head. “Trying to kill one or both of us.” 

Kara smiled against her stomach and kissed around Cat’s belly button. “Are you trying to make a point?” 

“Get back up here so I can focus,” Cat drawled. 

Kara giggled and crawled back up Cat’s body, meeting waiting lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Cat wrapped her arms tightly around Kara as their mouths opened and closed against one another, tongues pressing together. Cat pulled on Kara’s top until it was off and her hands immediately began to roam over warm skin. Kara’s mouth started moving down again.

“I’m just saying,” Cat told her, quietly. “Whether it’s that damn red kryptonite, or you getting hurt, or my horrible mother, we can come together like this and everything makes sense.” 

Kara paused her kisses and moved to look her in the eyes. She told her confidently, “We’re meant to be together, Cat.” The younger woman forced herself to settle down and she came to lay flush against Cat’s side. Brushing fly away hairs from Cat’s face, she said, “I never thought I would feel the way I feel about you. I never thought this kind of depth could exist between people.” She leaned over to kiss Cat again, so softly this time. “You will always know how to make me feel better and I will always know how to make you feel better. Of course this always makes sense. We will always make sense.” 

Cat lifted her fingers to Kara’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Kara replied easily. Then she lifted her eyebrows and firmly said, “Now, no more talking. I’m taking the rest of your clothes off.” 

Cat laughed as Kara playfully moved back to her task. The younger woman had succeeded in her efforts. Cat had completely forgotten about dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying this little story and thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

The warm bath water soaked into Cat’s muscles, relieving the stress of the day. She breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of spice candles. The bathroom was dark except for the light from the candles and Cat reclined her head against the curved contour of the back of the tub.

She had hoped that Kara would be back in time to share the bath with her, but her super duties had kept her out late this particular night. Cat usually welcomed a few quiet moments to herself, but tonight she missed her companion. Their wedding day was only a couple short months away and they were both riddled with anticipation. 

Cat smiled to herself as she thought about all the plans they were making together. From the wedding to the honeymoon, and then discussing their future together. They talked about traveling, about Carter getting married one day. They talked about Cat retiring early and Kara taking a break here and there from her alter ego. 

The idea of retirement hadn’t even occurred to Cat until she had someone to spend it with. And she knew that if it weren’t for their relationship, Kara would never think of hanging up the cape for even a day, much less a few weeks out of the year. 

They were changing each other, melding seamlessly into one another’s lives. They were making plans based on what the other might want and effortlessly putting the other’s needs in front of their own. They were a team, partners in every sense. 

The water in the tub was beginning to cool and Cat reluctantly released the drain and stood, reaching for a towel to dry herself. The sound of the water dripping from her body was the only noise in the house. She kept the lights off, enjoying the glow of the candles as she prepared for bed. 

Retrieving her robe from the back of the door, Cat wrapped it around herself and came to the vanity. The illumination of the flames twinkled off Kara’s engagement ring sitting next to her sink and it caught Cat’s eye. She had recently convinced Kara to leave the ring off when she was dressed in the suit. Cat was still wary of anything that could connect her and Supergirl. 

As she looked at the ring, Cat felt a trace of sadness come over her. Not for her, but for Kara. All the plans they were making together were thrilling, but Cat knew the happiness could only last so long. At least for Kara. 

Cat was going to be happy for the rest of her life, Kara had made that clear time and again. However, Cat couldn’t make the same promise. She couldn’t promise Kara that she would hold her forever. She couldn’t promise Kara that they would grow old together. It was a gift that Kara could give her but she couldn’t return. It was a lifetime of happiness for Cat, but only a portion of a lifetime for Kara. 

They still hadn’t talked about it. Kara refused. Every time Cat brought up Kara’s alien lifespan, the young woman shut down, falling silent, or changed the subject. Cat knew it had to be a terrible burden for the superhero. 

She remembered what Kara had said the last time she was under the influence of the red kryptonite. An angry Supergirl told Cat that she was trapping her, forcing her into a life that would only end in loss. Sometimes Cat couldn't help but acknowledge the truth in the statement though Kara hadn't meant it at all the way it had been delivered.

Just as Cat was becoming fraught with feelings of guilt, a sudden breeze came through the bathroom door, along with a whoosh of red and blue. Cat laughed lightly, the guilt quickly erased, as she was met with Kara’s arms encircling her from behind with super speed. 

With a gentle squeeze, Kara quietly asked, “Did I miss anything?”

“Candle lit bath time,” Cat replied, turning in her lover’s arms and kissing her firmly on the lips. 

“Hmm,” Kara hummed as she gave another kiss that lingered on Cat’s mouth. Their lips separated with a small and perfect sound. “I always miss the best things.” 

“Oh, no,” Cat teased, “you are most definitely here for the best things.” Kara giggled at Cat’s implication and the older blonde added, “That’s what makes them the best things.” 

After enjoying a few more slow kisses, Kara said, “Let me get ready for bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” Cat nodded and left to put on her pajamas. 

A few minutes later, Kara crawled into bed and scooted over to Cat, who was reading some emails, perched with her back against the headboard and tablet in hand. 

When the younger woman bent over to kiss Cat’s cheek, Cat said, “I missed you tonight.” She set the tablet aside, wanting to enjoy the time with just the two of them.

“I always miss you when we’re not together,” Kara replied, with another gentle kiss to Cat’s lips. 

Kara lifted a hand to tenderly brush a blonde curl away from Cat’s eyes and Cat caught the shimmer of her engagement ring again, reflecting off the lamp on the night stand. She closed her eyes at the soft contact of Kara’s fingers, remembering the thoughts that had come to her when she looked at the ring earlier. 

Cat loved these quiet moments with her fiancée, late at night when they didn’t have anywhere to be the next day and Kara was so sweet. Sometimes they talked endlessly into the night, or made out a little and talked less. Sometimes they made slow love to each other, the kind that took hours because when it ended, it only started over again. 

But tonight, Cat couldn’t stop the plaguing sad musings and she was compelled to talk about them. Whether Kara liked it or not, it was something they had to address. More so, it was something Kara needed to confront. 

So when Kara started kissing her neck and whispering soft compliments in her ear, Cat forced herself to pull away from the silken touches. 

“Kara.” Her tone gave her away and Kara’s content expression faded into concern. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I want to talk to you about something.” Cat said it hesitantly, knowing it was going to be a difficult conversation for them both. 

Kara slipped her feet underneath her, crossing her legs and sitting close to Cat, taking her hand. “Okay.” 

Appreciating Kara’s instant compassion, Cat felt a small sting of self blame for the pain she knew she was about to cause by bringing up the topic that Kara had avoided most since they’d been together. 

She began with, “We’ve been making so many plans and talking so much about the future-,”

Kara interrupted, “Are we moving too fast?” 

“No!” Cat said quickly, taking both of Kara’s hands in her own. She was growing tense and Kara’s worry only made it worse. “No, we’re not moving too fast,” Cat told her. “I can’t wait to do all the things we talk about. It’s just…” She trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

Then she watched as Kara set her jaw and slowly released her hands. Cat’s pause betrayed her intentions. 

“Cat.” Kara’s voice was low with a warning not to proceed.

“Kara, we need to talk about it.” The young woman looked away from her, unable to hold her gaze. “I can’t imagine how painful it is to think about-,”

“Then why do you bring it up?” Kara’s tone was laced with frustration and Cat didn’t fault her for that. 

Cat waited a moment, allowing the topic to come into the open and settle between them. “Baby,” she said gently, “I know it’s hard, but I need us to talk about it.”

Kara’s head snapped back to her. “What do you want me to say?” Her volume elevated with increased emotion. “Do you want me to tell you how devastating it is, how, how terrifying it is for me to think about living without you? To know that it’s going to happen and I can’t stop it?” 

Momentarily unable to speak because of the lump forming in her throat, Cat swallowed. This angry outburst was already more than Kara had ever said about it. 

Her face distraught, Cat found her voice. “Yes, sweetheart. I want you to tell me those things.” The words cracked as she said them. After a second of silence, she whispered, “Let me help you with this while I can.”

They stared at each other, tears coming to both sets of eyes. One fiancée’s face filled with compassion and a desire to comfort and the other’s consumed by fear and anguish. Tears began to run unchecked down Kara’s cheeks while Cat ran her fingertips under her eyelids, keeping hers at bay for Kara’s sake. She wanted to be strong for her lover. 

The silence stretched out until Cat could hear their breathing. Chin quivering, Kara said with a thin voice, “All my strength, all the powers I have and I can’t save you.” She shifted her eyes away again, unable to say the next part and maintain eye contact. “You’re going to die and I’m going to live. You, Alex, Carter, Eliza. I can’t deal with that, Cat.” 

Cat couldn’t stand the defeat evident in Kara’s slumped shoulders and quietness. She covered the couple of feet between them in what could have been super human speed and put her arms around Kara, holding her tightly, now allowing her own tears to fall. Tense muscles gave in and Kara began sobbing into her and it broke Cat’s heart into pieces.

Cat listened to the wracking cries, squeezing as hard as she could, as if it were possible to take Kara’s fear and pain on herself. The agonizing sound went on for minutes that were much too long.

When the sobs turned to soft crying, Cat said, “You’ll find hope, Kara, you always do.” 

Kara’s voice was muffled as she spoke into Cat’s neck. “I don’t want to live on hope.” After a sniffle she said, “I want to live on the happiness I feel when we’re together.” 

Cat pulled her down onto the mattress, drawing Kara’s head to her chest and lightly scratching small circles into her scalp. “You’ll find happiness again. You have too much love to give to keep it to yourself.”

Kara slowly shook her head against Cat’s chest. “I want to give it all to you. I don’t want to keep anything back from you.”

Cat shut her eyes tight at the sentiment. No one loved as fully and fiercely as Kara Danvers. As much as she cherished the romantic idea of Kara loving only her, it wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the world to keep such a love to oneself. 

Keeping up the soothing movements of her fingers in long, soft hair, Cat said, “You can’t do that. You have to save some for Carter and for Alex and for their future families. Carter’s going to have children one day, you know. So is Alex and they’re going to need you. And so will their kids.” 

“And what about when they’re gone?” Kara sighed heavily. “I don’t even know how long I’m going to live. What if I outlive everyone I love, ever.” Drawing in a long breath, she said, “I have to watch you die, watch Alex die, however it happens. Old age, some kind of disease, god, Cat, I can’t do it.” 

It was a horrible reality. Especially for someone so young who had already lost so much. Sometimes when Cat thought about it, it almost seemed as if Kara were destined to suffer. But that couldn’t possibly be. After all, how could someone destined to suffer offer so much hope to the world? 

There had to be hope for Kara. Unseen and currently unknown hope, but hope that would make itself evident when the time came. If Kara couldn’t believe that, then Cat would have to believe it for her. 

“I don’t think that will happen,” Cat answered quietly. “Whether you fall in love again or not, love will find its way into your life somehow. I know it.” She kept her arms firmly around her fiancée. “And despite the pain that will come when the people you love die, that void will be filled. I believe it.”

Silence fell over the bedroom, save the sound of Kara’s occasional sniffle. Even though it was the first time they’d talked about it, Cat could already feel a new depth between them. It was one more door in the other’s heart that had been unlocked. 

In the almost two years they had been together, they were always surprised to see how much they still had to uncover about one another. Often the new things they discovered were happy things. But sometimes they unearthed closely guarded emotions that cut deep, like tonight. 

Kara’s small voice filled the quiet. “I can’t think about being in love with anyone else.”

One side of Cat’s perfectly contoured lips turned up. “Good,” she replied, a little teasing, trying to lift some of the tension. She felt Kara breath out and smile against her chest. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, Kara looked at Cat with red rimmed eyes and Cat’s forehead furrowed in sympathy at the tear tracks on her companion’s beautiful face. 

Kara held Cat’s gaze for a moment before slowly leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. Then another. Cat opened her mouth and snaked her arms around Kara’s neck, wanting more, needing the tether of affection.

They kissed each other for a long moment with parted lips and soft breathing, lingering, taking their time, soaking in the solace the other offered. 

Touching her forehead to Cat’s, Kara whispered, “You mean everything to me, Cat.” 

“And you mean the world to me, baby.” 

“Can we please change the subject now?”

Cat chuckled. The talk had been short, but it was a start. “Only if we make a deal that we can talk about it again.”

Kara leaned back enough to meet her eyes. “Not too often, please.” 

“That’s fair.” Cat breathed out deeply, relieved to have finally breached the topic. She reached up to run her fingers over Kara’s cheeks and through her hair. “What do you want to change the subject to?”

A very welcomed smile came across Kara’s face. “Well,” she hesitated before saying, “I was wondering if we could change our honeymoon destination.”

“Kara! We already put deposits down!” The previous conversation faded in the background as they shifted to wedding talk amidst Cat’s feigned exasperation. Of course, Kara could choose any place at any time for their honeymoon. Cost be damned. 

“I know,” Kara laughed lightly, “but I was thinking someplace warm instead of someplace cold.” 

“Oh, really.” Cat pulled her back down into a wanting kiss that caused Kara’s hands to begin wandering. When they came apart, Cat said with a playfully arched eyebrow, “What about nights next to a warm fire and getting snowed in with absolutely no chance of rescue and only honeymoon type things to do?” 

“What about making out on the beach in the sun and letting me fly you over the ocean?”

“We can do both of those things in National City, darling.” 

“Yes, but the beaches in Australia are so gorgeous,” Kara countered.

Cat thought one or two weeks in Australia with the love of her life sounded perfect, actually. She beamed back at Kara. “If that’s what you want.” 

Kara’s thousand watt smile lit up her face and she kissed Cat again. This time, Kara’s wandering hands found their way under Cat’s top and onto her skin. Kara’s hands were always so warm. 

When they looked at each other, Cat became serious again. “Kara, I don’t know what the future holds for you, but I know that there will be happiness.” 

Kara smile faded, but only a little, leaving a beautiful and content expression on her face. “Well, the next few decades are shaping up nicely,” she said sincerely. 

Cat grinned in response. “They are indeed.” She threaded her fingers into long tresses. “Now kiss me some more.”

But as Cat moved to bring their lips together again, Kara pulled back. “Wait. I wanted to add something to the table decorations, too.”

“Kara!” Now Cat was exasperated. “It’s too late to be changing things. The wedding is in eight weeks.”

“Seven,” Kara corrected, “and just let me show you.” 

Kara scurried off the bed to retrieve her wedding binder. Cat watched her go with a laugh. Kara could make any change she wanted, Cat didn’t care. Their vendors would just have to deal with it. 

She was so in love with Kara Danvers. Giving her the moon wouldn’t suffice. So she would settle for whatever kind of wedding, honeymoon, or life together that Kara wanted. Those things she could give.

Kara came back into the room and hopped onto the bed, quickly flipping pages to show to her fiancée. Cat listened eagerly, caring less about table decorations and simply enjoying every word Kara said, her hands wrapped around Kara’s strong arm while they talked and talked until the wee hours of the next morning.

Cat fell asleep thinking that she would selfishly hold Kara as long as the universe would allow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara talk about finances.

“Hey, you said we would talk about it tonight.”

Kara looked over the expanse of papers spread across their bed. Cat was right. Kara had said they would talk about it tonight, though she hadn’t counted on Cat to be so well prepared. 

Kara shifted to meet Cat’s gaze on the other side of the spacious bed. Her fiancée’s head was slightly tilted with a soft, compassionate countenance. Kara knew that Cat knew she didn’t want to talk about it. That’s why the reminder was said with such a quiet and loving tone. 

Kara leaned back against the headboard. “I know I did.” 

Cat reached her hand out to set her tablet down on her nightstand. When she did, Kara caught the glimmer of the lamp light reflecting off the platinum cuff bracelet on Cat’s wrist. 

Kara loved it when Cat wore that bracelet. She had given it to her for their two year anniversary recently. Even though it was one of her most modest pieces of jewelry, Cat wore it often. Kara had been so insecure when she had given Cat the box containing the bracelet on their date that night. Cat liked jewelry and it was nicest piece that Kara could afford. Her heart had soared when Cat opened the box with wide eyes and a beaming smile. Cat put the bracelet on immediately and fawned over it almost as much as Kara had fawned over her engagement ring when Cat had proposed. 

They were getting married next weekend. Only ten more days, and Kara couldn’t wait. But Cat was insisting on signing certain papers before then. When Cat brought it up the week before, talking about all the paperwork she wanted to go through with Kara, the younger fiancée had clammed up. It was the one thing they’d never talked about, even after they started living together. 

Finances. 

Money. All Kara knew was that Cat had truckloads of it and she didn’t have much. It made Kara feel small somehow. And seeing how much paperwork went along with Cat’s money was overwhelming and more than slightly intimidating. Laying beside her on the bed, all Kara had brought to the discussion was a stapled set of bank statements for the last year.

After a long pause, Cat asked, “Why is this so hard for you?” 

Kara sighed and waved her hands over the papers. “This is so much, Cat. I don’t know how any of this works.”

“I can teach you how it works.” Cat was being patient and Kara appreciated it. 

“It’s… a little intimidating,” came Kara’s quiet response. She averted her eyes from Cat’s, embarrassed at her lack of expertise in the area of financial planning.

The next thing Kara knew, Cat was crawling across the bed. Her hands and knees bent and crinkled the papers, but Cat didn’t seem to care. She made her way into Kara’s lap and fanned her fingers over warm cheeks, forcing Kara to look her in the eyes. 

“I love you,” Cat said, firmly. She nodded toward the sea of paper. “This is all noise. It has nothing to do with how I feel about you.”

Kara breathed out and dropped her head against Cat's shoulder. Slender, but sure, arms came around her and Kara rested in Cat’s embrace for a moment. Cat really did always know what to say to make her feel better. 

When she lifted her head, Kara asked, “Okay, where do we start?”

Cat gave her a reassuring smile and a tender kiss on the forehead. Moving from Kara’s lap, Cat looked over the papers. Reaching out, she grabbed a thin stapled set. 

“Let’s start small,” Cat said. “This will put you on all my standard bank accounts. Checking and savings.” She flipped the paper over and Kara noticed that Cat has used red pen to easily indicate where Kara should sign. “This one will authorize the bank to send you a debit and credit card linked to the accounts.”

Kara instantly shook her head. “I don’t wanna spend your money.”

Cat placed a light hand on Kara’s leg. “First of all, it’s our money. Second, I’d like us to have joint accounts, if that’s okay with you.”

“Put our money together?”

Cat nodded. “We’re about to get married. Everything we do will be done together. Finances shouldn’t be any different. We pay the bills together, we buy groceries together, we make decisions together, all of it.”

Kara shook her head again, more slowly. “Cat, what I make is a drop in the bucket compared to you. What difference does it make?” 

“It makes all the difference, Kara,” Cat confidently said. “We’re a team, partners. You have just as much say over what we do with our money as I do. And every penny you make counts.”

After another pause, Kara asked hesitantly, not sure she wanted to know the answer, “You know how much I make. How much do you make? Aside from CatCo’s earnings and your investments, what’s your paycheck?”

Cat scanned the pile and found her own bank statements. Where Kara’s were a small stapled stack, each of Cat’s monthly statements was thick and held together with brads. Picking up a random one, she looked for a paycheck deposit. Pointing to the line, she showed the number to Kara.

The younger woman’s mouth fell open. “That’s a lot of numbers,” she quietly said. “This is almost twice what I make in a year.” Kara couldn’t believe it. The number seemed staggering. It only reinforced how she felt about this entire conversation.

Cat nodded slowly. “I know. CatCo is a huge company. It makes a lot, so it pays its CEO a lot.” Cat put the statement down and took Kara’s hands in her own. “I know this is hard, but you have nothing to be ashamed of. Kara, you work harder than anyone else in that building.”

“Besides you,” Kara countered quickly, finally giving Cat the faintest smile. 

“Naturally.” Cat grinned back. She was serious again when she said, “You’re twenty-seven years old. You’ll make more money and you have no idea what opportunities will open up for you.” 

“Doesn’t change the way things are right now.”

Cat squeezed Kara’s hands and released them. Kara watched the gentle expression on her face change into something more serious. “Why do you think I work so hard?”

Sensing a change in Cat’s attitude, Kara simply said, “Tell me.”

“So I can leave something behind. I want to make a mark. I want to have a legacy.” Cat’s tone conveyed the passionate conviction that Kara was always so proud of. 

“CatCo will leave a wonderful legacy, Cat.”

Then Kara became confused when Cat said, “No.” Cat took her hands again and pulled them into her lap. “CatCo is a means to an end, darling. Providing for the people I love for the rest of their lives, that’s my legacy.”

“Cat.” Kara didn’t know what to say. She had never heard Cat’s explanation for building the media empire. 

“Making sure that Adam and Carter, and now you, never have to worry about money, making a future for my grandchildren, freeing you and them to be able to pursue your dreams, that’s what I will leave behind.” Cat scooted closer to Kara and moved her hands to Kara’s face. “You will never have to worry about finances for the rest of your life. No matter how long you live, Kara. If you decide that you want to be Supergirl full time, you can do that and not fret over a single cost. Adam and Carter will never have to concern themselves about paying for their children’s college education or their retirement. That’s a gift I can give you all.”

Hot tears stung Kara’s eyes. She reached up to wrap her fingers around Cat’s wrists and gently tugged. Cat’s arms came around her again and, somehow, Kara had never felt more taken care of than she did in this moment. The tears escaped onto Cat’s neck and her fiancée only held her tighter. 

After a long minute of closeness, Cat pulled back. Caring thumbs wiped the tears from Kara’s face. Suddenly, Kara was no longer concerned about the money. The revelation of Cat’s motives for constantly pushing herself and challenging herself to make CatCo bigger and better had Kara swimming in adoration for the woman. Cat had always been more selfless than people knew.

Cat’s own eyes were glistening now. “Kara, you take care of all of us, everyone. You risk your life to keep us safe. Please, let me do this one thing to take care of you.” 

Kara was moved. She swallowed, pushing down the lump in her throat. She couldn’t help but think that she was about to marry the most remarkable person on the planet. How could she deny Cat’s simple desire to provide for her?

Finally, Kara acquiesced. Breathing out, she quietly asked, “Where do I sign?” 

They both laughed and the tension created by the topic was broken. Cat instantly began shuffling through the papers again. Sniffling and running a finger under her eyelid to catch a tear, Cat showed Kara a document. 

“I want to put you on the title to the house,” Cat said, holding out a pen to Kara. 

Kara was shocked. “Cat, you don’t have to do that.” 

“Yes, I do,” Cat argued. “The only way this works is if we go all in. We don’t hold anything back from each other. Everything I own is yours, on paper, legally, and everything you own is mine.” 

Kara giggled at that. “You know that’s not very much.”

“It doesn’t matter, darling.” 

Kara nodded slowly. She was beginning to understand. Cat was making them equals. Up to this point, they had both been calling the shots with their own money. This was a new level of trust. It would force them to work together in a new and different way. But if Kara knew one thing, it was that she and Cat were really good at working together. 

With a deep breath, she reached out to take the paper and pen from Cat. Resting it on her leg, she looked from the paper to Cat. “You’re sure about this?”

“One hundred percent,” Cat responded confidently. 

Kara looked back down at the paper that would add her as a co owner to Cat’s, or rather, their house. If Cat trusted their love enough to give Kara everything she owned, how could she not trust it just as much? 

Dipping the pen down to the paper, Kara quickly signed it and handed it back over. Cat took it with a grin. “Excellent start,” Cat said.

They spent the next two hours with Cat handing Kara documents, explaining the documents, and waiting for Kara to debate with herself before signing each one. It was exhausting. The amount of money that Kara was signing up to help manage was overwhelming. 

By the time they were finished, Kara had signed papers to co own the house, and the beach house, and the cars. She was on all of Cat’s investments. Kara agreed to close her own bank accounts and roll all of her assets into, now, shared accounts. She signed all the necessary papers to have power of attorney over Cat’s estate. 

Eventually, all the papers were stacked neatly at the corner of the bed, save for the last one, which Cat passed to Kara. 

“Last one,” Cat said. 

“Thank goodness. What is it?”

Cat smiled warmly. “Application for a marriage license.” 

Kara beamed back at her. She looked down to the paper and couldn’t suppress a small laugh as she looked back up to her fiancée. With a happy nod, she signed the paper, adding a little flair to her signature. She handed it back to Cat, who placed it on the top of the stack. 

They looked at each other with content grins for a moment. “I can’t wait for next weekend, Cat. I still can’t believe this is happening.” 

Cat leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Kara’s lips, then another. Kara still felt it in her stomach when Cat kissed her. Especially a slow kiss like this one. Kara scooted back to her place on the bed, pulling back the blankets and crawling under them. She held them up, asking Cat to join her. 

Coming to settle with her head on Kara’s chest, the two women relaxed into one another. “I can’t wait to spend two weeks in Tahiti with you,” Cat said. “I sprung for the open air cabin on the beach.”

Kara chuckled. She was getting used to being pampered. “I’m sure you did. But you kept the reservation for the honeymoon suite in the main hotel in case the weather is bad?” 

“Of course.” 

“You’re the best, baby,” Kara whispered. They were getting tired.

Cat only hummed in reply. Kara began to run her fingers through Cat’s shorter hair, scratching lightly along her scalp. The small woman on top of her relaxed more and more with each breath. Soon, Kara felt the first twitches of Cat’s body falling asleep.

Kara was struck with the desire to share something with Cat and she wanted to do it before she fell asleep and forgot. “Hey,” she whispered as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake Cat if she had already fallen asleep. 

“Hmm,” came the response.

Kara asked, “Did I ever tell you my family was wealthy?” 

“The Danvers?” Cat sounded surprised.

“No, my family on Krypton.” Kara heard Cat take a breath in and knew she was forcing herself awake again. Kara rarely talked about Krypton and when she did, Cat listened intently. 

Slowly lifting her head to look at Kara, Cat said, “No, you never told me that. What was it like there? Were there social classes like here on Earth?”

Kara brushed a lock of hair away from Cat’s face. Her lips turned up slightly. She loved how curious Cat was about her home world. She nodded at the question. “Yes, there were. My parents were,” she paused, trying to draw the right comparison, “well, they were politicians, sort of.” 

Cat shifted off of Kara and propped herself on her elbows, indicating that she was ready to listen. Kara smiled at the silent invitation to keep talking. 

Clearing her throat, Kara went on. “My father was the most compassionate person I had ever known. He was always giving. He would give a stranger the shirt off his back. They never looked down on anyone for having less than they did.” Kara allowed memories of her parent’s faces to float through her mind. “I remember talking with my mother one day. I was upset that she was making me help with a charity event. She told me that one day I would have the means to help people that didn’t have what I had and that it was a privilege to be able to help people.”

Kara stopped talking for a moment. It was still always difficult to talk about home. Cat gently prodded, “Go on.” 

Glancing at her fiancée, Kara said, “When I became Supergirl, I thought that was how I would be able to help people. But now, Cat, you’ve given me a way to help people the way my parents helped people. Not just by being strong, but by giving resources, too, somehow. I mean, if that’s something you would be interested in.”

Cat quickly nodded. “Yes, Kara, I would love to do that with you.” She leaned over to peck a kiss on Kara’s cheek and said again, “I would absolutely love that.” 

“Really?” Kara had always respected the way her parents served the people of Krypton and she had always hoped to follow in those footsteps. Now, with Cat’s help, she would have the means to do so. She could serve the people with more than just her muscles, she could put her money, or rather their money, where her mouth was. 

“Of course, darling. We could do whatever you wanted. We could start a charity, we could build a shelter, we could-,”

Kara laughed. “Hold on.” She laughed again. “Let’s get married first.” 

Cat smiled at her. It was easy to smile back. Then Cat quietly requested, “Tell me more about Krypton.” 

Kara pulled on Cat’s arm, bringing the woman back on top of her. She talked freely about her home planet into the night until they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the wedding night will be next up :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night :-)

Cat’s mind hovered in euphoria. It was that perfect moment of weightlessness after a shot of endorphins hits the bloodstream. Her eyes were closed and she kept seeing flashes of blond hair and deep blue. 

As she took in deep gulps of air, Cat began reconnecting with the world. Her limbs felt heavy. After all, this was her third shot of endorphins. Slowly, her heart rate came down and her breathing evened. Her skin registered the soft breeze from the ocean sweeping through the open air cabin on the beach. The sound of the waves came back to her, and the thin layer of sweat that covered her whole body caught the air. The cooling sensation felt wonderful. Cat had never been so sated in all her life. 

Finally, she gained the use of her arms and, with her eyes still closed, she reached around until she found the hand she was looking for and intertwined her fingers with it. 

Turning her head, Cat blinked her eyes open to find Kara lying on her back, watching her, gaze foggy in her own post-orgasm haze. They wore small smiles that only grew as they looked at each other until they were both chuckling.

Kara rolled over and came along side Cat, kissing her shoulder tenderly. Resting her head on Cat’s chest, Kara said a quiet, “I love you.” 

Cat began running her fingers through Kara’s long hair, twirling it at the ends and lightly scratching her back. “I love you, too.” 

“This is the best day of my life.” The statement moved Cat and she wrapped both arms fully around Kara, holding her close. “I don’t want it to end.”

Cat closed her eyes again, relishing the feeling of Kara in her arms. It wasn’t a new feeling. They’d been together over two years now, but something about today made everything seem deeper and more significant. 

With both of them exhausted, Cat schooled her thoughts and tried to memorize this moment. The pads of fingers roamed over Kara’s bare back, up and down her spine and across her shoulder blades. The skin to skin contact of their naked bodies was comforting and warm. Cat never felt more safe than when she was with Kara, like this. 

The sound of the waves sweeping up to the sand calmed them both. The rhythm of the water matched Kara’s even breathing. Kara fanned her fingers over Cat’s ribcage. Lifting her head, the woman on top brushed her lips affectionately at Cat’s neck, peppering easy kisses everywhere her mouth could reach. Cat reveled in it and pushed the question of why the hell someone like Kara Danvers ever agreed to marry her out of her mind. 

Having love from someone like Kara was one of those things you don’t question. You don’t ask the universe why it gives you a perfect gift, you simply take it with eternal gratitude. That’s how Cat felt about Kara. How fate had managed to let the two of them be together was beyond her understanding, and she was convinced it was a mistake, but she would yank fate’s mistake from its hand and hold on to Kara forever.

Of all the places on Earth that Kara’s pod could have landed, it landed close by. Of all the places that Kara could have ended up working, she chose CatCo, and of all the people who would have gladly taken her love, Kara chose Cat to give it to. It didn’t make sense, and Cat decided long ago that whatever fault destiny made, she certainly wasn’t going to bring it to destiny’s attention. No, she would soak in every second she had with Kara. 

“You make me so happy, Kara.” Cat whispered it against Kara’s forehead and felt her young wife settle deeper into her, lowering her head back to Cat’s shoulder.

After a moment of quiet recovery, Kara slowly pulled herself onto her elbows. Her hair fell around her face and Cat reached up to gently brush it behind her ear. Then she grazed her thumb across Kara’s beautifully pink bottom lip. She couldn’t take her eyes off Kara’s glowing face. The only light in the beach side cabin was from the candles lit everywhere and it made Kara’s skin look almost ethereal. 

Leaning in, Kara kissed Cat softly on the lips, then the cheek. “Tell me what you told me at the ceremony,” she requested near Cat’s ear. 

Cat’s lips tugged up in a small smile. She knew exactly what Kara was talking about. Pressing against her, Cat pushed Kara down into the mattress and leaned over her, one elbow on each side of Kara’s strong shoulders. She splayed her body over Kara’s and the warmth felt like home even though their house was thousands of miles away. 

They laid there, eye to eye and nose to nose, until Cat placed a ghost kiss at Kara’s lips. Parting her lips before she started speaking, Cat focused, wanting to get the words just right. 

“Khuh’tiv zehdh nim rrao’tiv zehdh,” Cat began, concentrating on the annunciation of each Kryptonian word. “Khap ehdtag kehp nim rrao’tiv.” 

Cat watched Kara’s eyes close as she combed her fingers into Cat’s blond waves, damp with sweat. “Please, keep going.” 

With a kiss at the corner of Kara’s mouth, Cat continued speaking her best attempt at the alien language. “Rrao’iv khuhtiv nim la’tou. Khap nim zhadif rrao’iv awuhkh.”

Cat finished the four simple sentences that had taken her months to master, but when Kara didn’t respond, she was afraid maybe she’d gotten something wrong. “Did I mess up?” Cat asked, a bit nervous. 

Kara’s eyes fluttered open and she breathed in deeply. “No,” she answered. “It was perfect.” Grazing her thumbs across Cat’s porcelain cheeks, Kara said, “You speaking Kryptonian is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Letting out an anxious breath, Cat smiled. “You didn’t say anything after the ceremony. I didn’t know if I got it right or not. Clark said it was right.” Cat suddenly felt unsure, like maybe the gesture had been too much, or not her place. 

“I know,” Kara said. “I was so surprised and,” she paused, glancing away. Cat saw her eyes glisten over with tears. 

“Oh, darling, it wasn’t meant to make you upset.” Cat quickly came to her knees, ready to pull Kara into her. 

“No.” Kara matched Cat’s move until they were both on their knees, face to face, each one wanting to reassure the other. “No, it didn’t upset me. Cat, no one has ever done anything like that for me before.” Reaching to take Cat’s hands in her own, she said, “I just couldn’t believe you learned the wedding oath for me, and when you started speaking, it sounded so, so,” she paused again. “It meant the world to me.” 

Scooting closer, Cat told her, “I’d like to learn more.” 

“Yeah?”

Cat chuckled. “Well, it’s a very difficult language. You would have to be patient with me.” 

“No one’s ever learned my language for me, Cat. I can’t, there is no way to thank you for that.” Kara leaned in and pressed her lips tenderly to her wife’s. Cat opened her mouth, lightly passing her tongue across Kara’s lip, asking her for more. When Kara deepened the kiss, Cat allowed herself to be lowered back into the bed. 

********************

Their wedding day had been wonderful. It began with Cat standing nervously on the balcony, wringing her hands together. She kept glancing around, making sure everything was in its place. All the furniture had been cleared out, save for a few white folding chairs. The flowers were perfect, and everywhere. A small aisle had been made with a thin, rolling carpet. 

“Stop,” Alex said, coming up to Cat. The oldest Danvers sister took Cat’s hands, rubbing her thumbs over the backs. Cat couldn’t meet her gaze, she was too nervous. “Why on Earth are you nervous?”

All Cat said was, “This is ridiculous, getting married on this balcony.” Her tone was soft, but shaky. 

“This is her favorite place in the world,” Alex answered. “Now, why are you nervous?” 

Cat took her hands back and smoothed them over her cream colored dress. It was specifically designed to compliment Kara’s more elaborate dress. The hem came just below Cat’s knee. It was sleeveless and simple, just the way Cat had wanted it. 

“What if I don’t get the words right?” She answered Alex’s question with a question. 

Alex grinned. “You didn’t know Kryptonian before. She wouldn’t be let down if you didn’t know it now.”

“I just want this to be perfect for her.” 

“It already is,” Alex assured her. 

Clark came out, dressed to the nines. “Are we ready?” He asked enthusiastically. After a chorus of whoops and hollers from those on the balcony, Cat had to giggle. Her almost cousin in law came to her. “You ready?” With a nod from Cat, he disappeared back into the office. 

Alex, Maggie, Eliza, Carter, Lois and James took a seat, while Winn quickly went inside to play the music. J’onn took his place near Cat, as the officiator. 

Cat’s heart was beating out of her chest. She kept her hands clasped in front of her, attempting to not seem as flustered as she felt. All coherent thought left her. She knew if she could just see Kara’s face, her mind would center. 

Finally, the music began. Cat unconsciously straightened, waiting in anticipation. She caught herself leaning to the side, trying to steal an earlier glimpse through the door. 

When the bridal march began, Cat could barely contain herself. Then, there she was. Kara came through the door, proudly on Clark’s arm. Cat’s mouth slowly dropped open as she met Kara’s eyes. 

There was no hiding behind glasses, only deep blue meeting bright green with no barrier. Kara’s hair was down, the gorgeous curls spilling over her bare shoulders. Kara had insisted that Cat not see the dress. Now, Cat wished that she had counter insisted that she, indeed, did see the dress, because seeing it for the first time had rendered her speechless. Kara was captivating.

Their eyes stayed pinned to one another, Cat’s expression filled with awe and Kara’s with joy. When she and Clark stopped at the end of the aisle, Cat had to fight the urge to reach out for her. 

Everyone remained standing as J’onn asked, “What family gives this bride away?” 

Clark looked over his shoulder and all of them said together, “We do.” Kara dipped her chin with a touched smile.

Cat’s hands were itching to touch her as Clark kissed her cheek and gave Kara’s hand to her. She held herself back and made sure the tug she gave to Kara’s arm was gentle, not wanting to seem over zealous. 

Quickly leaning slightly in, Cat barely whispered in Kara’s ear, “You look amazing.” 

Kara gave her a bright smile in return and whispered back, “You, too.” 

Cat wanted to tell her that there was no way she looked remotely as fantastic as Kara, but J’onn began speaking and she kept the thought to herself. 

He went through the customary wedding speech, telling a couple of stories about them both that made everyone laugh. 

Soon, it was time to exchange vows. “Cat,” J’onn said, “I understand that you had something specific in mind that you wanted to share with Kara.” 

Cat nodded her acknowledgement and instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. She let out a breath. Kara almost imperceptibly tilted her head in curiosity. 

“Kara, when you came to Earth, you were forced to adopt our customs and our traditions and our culture,” Cat began. “I remember the first time you told me about Krypton, you were sad when you said you lost your culture.” 

Kara’s eyes dipped down for a moment and her happy smile began to fade, but only a little. Cat continued, “I wanted to do something, today of all days, to give a small piece of your culture back to you. Please forgive me if I don’t do it justice.” With another nervous breath, Cat closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate. She opened them, looking squarely at Kara with every ounce of affection she had. 

“Khuh’tiv zehdh nim rrao’tiv zehdh,” Cat began, attempting to allow the accent to flow from her mouth. Then Kara’s smile did fade. Her lips parted and her eyes instantly filled with tears. When she didn’t respond, Cat thought she may have said it wrong. She glanced nervously to Clark, who gave her an encouraging nod, silently confirming that she’d gotten it just right. Leaning in, Cat whispered to a stunned Kara, “You’re supposed to repeat it.” 

Kara blinked away her surprise, causing one of the tears to escape down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. “Um, can you start over?” The young Kryptonian quietly requested. 

Pressing her lips together as her thundering heart began to calm, Cat nodded and said again, “Khuh’tiv zehdh nim rrao’tiv zehdh.”

Kara softly repeated in English, “My home is your home.”

Cat continued, “Khap ehdtag kehp nim rrao’tiv.” Kara gripped her hands tighter and Cat could tell she wasn’t expecting her to know the entire oath. 

Taking a step closer, Kara lifted Cat’s hands to come around her waist and she lifted her own hands to lightly touch Cat’s face. “Everything I have is yours,” Kara translated. 

Cat began to smile at seeing how touched Kara was. All the weeks of research on the Kryptonian language and video calls with Clark had paid off. “Rrao’iv khuhtiv nim la’tou.” The words came off Cat’s tongue with practiced ease as she relaxed, feeling the familiar curves of Kara’s body under her hands. 

“You are my blood,” Kara said, grazing a thumb over Cat’s cheek. 

Cat focused, making sure she got the sentence structure right on the last part of the traditional Kryptonian wedding oath. “Khap nim zhadif rrao’iv awuhkh.”

Kara slowly and quietly repeated the last part, emphasizing each word. “And I will never leave you.” Pressing her forehead to her fiancée’s, Kara could only whisper her name, “Cat.” 

The moment settled over the group and everyone was silent. A few wiped their eyes at the gesture they knew meant so much to Kara. 

J’onn cleared his throat and the two women came apart, startled out their bubble. The ceremony continued and they exchanged their own vows, as well as rings. Finally, the end of the ceremony came, and J’onn happily, announced, “You both may kiss the bride.” 

With a happy laugh, Cat and Kara pressed a solid kiss to each other’s lips and pulled back. Though when their eyes met again, they couldn’t resist another, more gentle kiss. 

Everyone clapped and cheered with laughter as Cat and Kara made their way back into the office. They had their arms around one another, unable to look anywhere but at each other. They popped champagne in Cat’s office for a short, intimate reception before heading down to the CatCo ballroom, just like Kara had wanted. 

Eliza bustled around quickly, putting Kara’s hair in an up do while Alex retrieved her glasses. The rest of the day was wonderful as National City celebrated the marriage of one of it’s most prominent and beloved citizens to her true love. 

Despite the fun and happiness, the newlyweds couldn’t wait to get away. 

********************

Now, nearly ten hours later, they were in the cabin on the beach in Tahiti that Cat had gotten. The next cabin over was through the large palms and thick vegetation, out of sight and earshot. Every large screened window was open, as was every door. The warm breeze flowed through the cabin, along with the sound of the water. 

Cat and Kara tried to stretch out the hours, not wanting the day to end. They laid on the bed, sharing tender kisses and touches. There was no talking, they didn’t words to communicate. 

Eventually, Kara worked her wandering lips back up to Cat’s mouth, kissing her deep and full. Cat returned the kiss, lifting her arms around Kara’s shoulders. 

When their lips separated with a small and perfect sound, Cat said, “So you’ll teach me more? Kryptonian, I mean.” 

Kara smiled at her. “I would love that.” They watched each other for a moment, both sets of eyes wandering over the other’s face. “Lesson number one,” Kara said. She began to drag her finger tips down Cat’s body, across her chest, between her breasts, and over her abdomen. Her gaze followed the trail of her fingers. “R’rip nan eul’les.” 

Cat recognized enough to know that this angel had just called her a goddess. This other worldly work of perfection was worshipping her. Cat would never understand why. 

Pushing against Kara’s shoulders, Cat switched their positions. Pressing her body into Kara’s, Cat quietly told her. “You are the one who came from the heavens.” 

Kara smiled up at her and Cat knew it made her happy that she had understood the statement. Closing the very short distance to press their lips together, Cat brought passion back into the air. She turned the soft kisses into something harder. Kara followed her lead, moving her hands over Cat’s bare back. The touches and the kisses stirred an ache inside Cat. She couldn’t believe how much she wanted Kara. It was like a thirst that could never be quenched. 

Cat’s hand slipped down to tease Kara’s center. Her wife inhaled sharply and questioned, “Round four?” 

Cat could have dozed off a dozen times in the last several hours but she fought sleep. She spoke against Kara’s mouth, her lips brushing Kara’s as she answered, “I don’t want this night to be over.” 

“Me neither.” 

The intimacy blossomed between them again. Cat had never experienced a connection like this, a bond like this. Through the rhythm Cat was already beginning over Kara, she whispered, “I want to make love to you again, Kara Danvers-Grant.” 

Kara breathed out, “Say it again.” 

Playing her fingers against Kara’s clit, eliciting disconnected breaths from her wife, Cat repeated, “Kara Danvers-Grant.” She entered Kara with her fingers and the young bride let out a deep moan. 

They made love again. It was just as satisfying as the other times that night. When they finally made their way under the sheets of the bed, the light of the sun was beginning to peak over the ocean horizon. Cat and Kara slept the day away in each other’s arms, never more content than they were now that they were married to each other. 

They had spoken a sacred oath to one another. They were linked forever. There was no fear in it. There was no hesitancy. There was only love and commitment. Cat and Kara fell asleep that morning knowing they were about to begin a life full of happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been much too long since I updated this.

It was late and Cat was exhausted. The sun had gone down hours ago, but there was no chance of her sleeping tonight. 

Instead, she was sitting at her vanity, quickly applying a fresh layer of makeup. Cat's face was expressionless. She had steeled herself against her feelings earlier that evening. Looking over herself in the mirror, Cat noticed the paleness of her cheeks. She reached for her blush and and a brush and roughly rubbed the color onto her cheek bones. 

As she put the items away, she caught her own eyes in the mirror. Despite the practiced, unreadable look, Cat could see that she wasn't able to keep the emotion from her eyes. 

Watching herself in the glass, she felt hot tears forming. Cat snatched a tissue and dabbed her bottom eyelashes before the tears could ruin her makeup. 

Closing her eyes, Cat sighed deeply. Her shoulders slumped and she couldn't shake the conflict in her heart. Tonight, she had experienced the gamut of negative emotions. It started with disbelief, then fear. The fear quickly gave way to sheer terror. Eventually, the terror turned to relief. The relief was short lived, though, as Cat became angry, then guilty for feeling angry. Now, she was simply tired of feeling it all. 

Earlier that night, after dinner, she and Carter were about to watch the nightly news. Cat had started making him watch it with her almost every night, explaining that it was important to know what was going on in the world. 

She changed the channel and the two of them were met with a bright red _Breaking News_ banner. The screen revealed a shot of an unmistakable individual. It was Supergirl, and she wasn't alone. She was in the middle of a confrontation with a group of thugs, who appeared to have some very high tech weaponry. 

Carter was instantly at Cat's side. They were glued to the images. Cat's heart was racing. She was struck with the idea to check her phone. Kara always let her know when she was heading into something dangerous, but she hadn't received a notification. It didn't matter now anyway. Based on the word _Live_ in the top right corner of the screen, Kara wouldn't be answering her phone any time soon. 

They listened as the reporter recalled the last few moments. The men had been attempting to rob a bank when Supergirl intervened. 

Cat knew immediately that something was off. Mere bank robbers wouldn't be packing this kind of fire power. She watched as Supergirl tried to talk the men out of attacking her. Cat wished to the heavens that she could hear what they were saying.

Mind racing, Cat realized what was happening. Her hand flew to the television. “It's a trap, baby,” she whispered. “Get out of there.” The second she said it, the men opened fire and Cat gasped with a strangled, “No.” 

“Mom.” Carter's fright was evident. He gripped her arm tightly and she covered his hand with her own, her other hand finding his shoulder. Mother and son watched helplessly, clinging to one another, as Kara fought back against the wielders of the alien weapons. 

Suddenly, something unclear happened that the camera wasn't fast enough to catch. A green gas filled the air around around Kara. Cat and Carter were paralyzed as they saw Kara stumble backward, coughing as the kryptonite gas filled her lungs. Then, the superhero fell to the ground and the men scattered. 

Cat and Carter stared at the screen as the reporter attempted to communicate what he'd just seen. Then he said something unbelievable. “It's impossible to tell from this vantage point whether Supergirl is alive or not.” 

Cat's breathing was shallow. Her head was swimming and she began to sweat. She thought she might pass out as her legs gave way and she fell to the floor on her knees. Carter steadied her. “Get my phone,” she said to him and he grabbed it from the table nearby.

When she had the phone in her hand, Cat hit the speed dial for Winn. He picked up quickly. Without a greeting, he said, “I'll patch you through to Alex.” 

A few seconds later, her sister in law's voice came over the line. “Cat, we're on our way to her now. Don't hang up.” Sure enough, less than a minute later, an unmarked, black SUV pulled into the camera shot. 

Cat watched as Alex and two other agents got out of the car. She heard the muffled sound of Alex's frantic voice talking to the agents and talking to Kara. She couldn't tell what was happening from the camera shot. 

“Alex?” Tears were streaking down Cat's face. “Alex!” She spoke forcefully. 

“Cat! She's alive!” She could hear the relief in Alex's voice. “She's unconscious and barely breathing. We'll get her back to the DEO and I'll call you. I promise.” 

Cat didn't comprehend everything that Alex said. She only asked for confirmation of the first statement. “She's alive?” 

“She's alive.” 

Cat's eyes slammed shut and she held back a sob. When she could, she told Alex, “Thank you.”

“I'll call you soon.” 

After they hung up, the rest of the evening was spent in agony. It took long minutes for Cat to simply stop the shaking of her hands. She and Carter waited. Cat had never been so afraid in all her life. 

Finally, Alex called. Kara was going to be okay. A few hours in the sun bed would counteract the effects of the kryptonite. Cat was overwhelmed by the emotion of it all. She swallowed against the lump in her throat. She needed to be strong for Carter. 

Now, it was the wee hours of the morning. Carter had gone to bed after insisting on another phone call to his aunt. Alex was able to reassure him enough to get him to sleep. 

Cat was preparing to go back to CatCo. Working would help her focus, and focus would drive away the lingering fear and doubt. She knew she should stay, but the thought of seeing Kara right now was too much. Part of her blamed Kara for the whole thing, though she knew that wasn't fair. Kara would need her when she got back, but sometimes putting her own feelings aside time after time made Cat weary. 

She shook her head at herself in the mirror, and put her makeup away. Standing, she came out of the spacious bathroom and went to the walk-in closet to get a pair of shoes.

As she turned to come back to the bedroom she heard the bedroom's balcony door open and slowly close. Pursing her lips, she silently cursed to herself. She had meant to be ready to walk out the door when Kara got home, lest Kara slow her down and convince her to stay. 

She didn't want to be around Kara right now. Cat was hurting and she was still upset. She was angry that Kara hadn't let her know what was happening. She was angry that Alex got to be with Kara while she was recovering and she didn't. Cat was frightened that such a thing as kryptonite gas even existed. She was tired of living, day in and day out, with Kara rushing into danger, never knowing if this battle was the one that would take her lover away from her forever. 

As painful as the idea was to Kara that one day she would lose Cat, it was a fear that Cat lived with daily. It used to be easier, but the longer they were together, the harder it was support her wife's heroics. 

Cat came out of the closet with slow steps, her high heels hooked on her fingers. Their eyes met and Kara's face was full of love and it made Cat feel guilty for the anger. Then Kara's eyes flitted down to the shoes in Cat's hands.

“Where are you going?” Kara asked, sounding disappointed. 

Making her way around the bed, Cat answered, quietly, “I'm going up to CatCo.” She sat down at the edge of the mattress and put her shoes on, ignoring the need in Kara's expression.

“Oh,” Kara was barely audible. “Uh,” she breathed in, her voice hitching, “I'd really like it if you'd stay.” 

Cat hung her head. She knew this would happen. Kara would look at her with those puppy dog eyes and speak with that soft voice and Cat wouldn't be able to resist. She never had been able to. But, right now, Cat wanted to be upset. She was tired of always having to be okay with sending Kara off into danger. It was exhausting, being the dutifully supportive wife when it scared the hell out of her.

Palms pressed into the edge of the mattress, Cat stayed silent. Kara's cape ruffled as she made her way over, sitting lightly on the bed next to Cat. 

“Alex said you and Carter saw the whole thing on tv,” Kara said. 

Cat didn't trust herself to so much as nod without breaking down. She was completely still. 

“Cat, I'm so sorry,” Kara whispered. “I can't imagine what that must've been like for you.” Kara reached out to put a hand on her wife's thigh and Cat stiffened at the contact. When Cat still didn't move, Kara withdrew her hand. “Please, don't leave me.” 

Her voice sounded small and thin and it broke Cat's heart. The desperation in Kara's tone finally drove her to speak. “I'm just going to work, Kara. I won't be gone long.”

There was a drawn out pause between them. Cat was so torn. She wanted to throw her arms around her wife and kiss away whatever terrible things she might be thinking. Another part of her was so tired of going through this agony when Kara got hurt. Cat wanted to distance herself from the thing that was causing her pain and, right now, that was Kara. 

“Um,” Kara shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “I would offer to go with you, but it doesn't seem like you want me to.” Cat could hear the hurt in the words. “I'm just gonna change clothes and go to bed.” 

Kara stood and walked toward the closet and Cat released the tension in her muscles. She wanted to go. She wanted to stay. She knew Kara was giving her an out by going into the bathroom to change. If she was going to avoid confronting her emotions, now was the time. 

Cat breathed out, frustrated. She shook her head and suppressed a rueful laugh, keeping her place on the bed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't leave Kara in a time of need. Damn the power Kara Danvers-Grant held over her. 

She heard the bathroom door open. After a moment, bare feet padded across the wooden floor. Kara came back to where Cat sat on the bed. She knelt down in front of Cat. They finally looked at each other, both sets of eyes full of sadness and confusion. 

Kara gave a hushed plea. “Stay with me.”

Pressing her lips together, Cat gave in with a tiny nod. 

Kara reached down and tenderly wrapped a hand around Cat's calf muscle, slightly lifting her wife's foot off the floor. She slipped one high heeled shoe from Cat's small foot, then repeated the gentle action on the other foot. 

Looking back up, Kara said, “I'll be right back.” She stood and walked back to the closet. 

Cat knew Kara was getting her night clothes. She began unbuttoning the blouse she'd put on not long before. She slipped the shirt off her shoulders as Kara returned. Unhooking and pulling off her bra, she took the soft silken camisole Kara offered her as she sat down beside to Cat again. Next, Cat unzipped her skirt and scooted out of it, discarding it with the rest of her clothing. She took the soft silk shorts Kara handed her and put them on. 

Hazarding a glance to Kara, Cat could see how unsure she seemed. Kara looked like she was afraid that if she spoke, Cat would bolt. She could tell how much Kara wanted her there. After all, she had almost died today, Cat reminded herself.

Cat gathered some inner strength. She turned to face her wife on the bed and said, simply, “I'm angry.” 

Kara took a relieved breath. “Okay,” she nodded her head, instantly accepting the short statement. At least Cat was talking. “That's understandable. Tell me why you're angry.” 

Blinking, Cat glanced away. She didn't know where to begin. All of her issues seemed equally important and she couldn't decide which to bring up first. Kara reached a hand out to take Cat's, but Cat flinched away, shooting Kara a hard look. 

“We had a deal,” Cat began, “that you would always let me know when you're doing something dangerous.”

“It happened so fast, Cat-,” Kara tried to explain.

“I don't care.” Cat's tone was low with irritation. “That was the deal. No excuses. You should have let me know.” 

“Okay, I will try harder-,” Kara started.

But Cat cut her off again with, “No, you will find a way. Whether Alex calls, or Winn, I don't care.” Taking a breath, she said, “But I will never turn on the television again and see something like that without warning.” 

Kara nodded slowly. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped to fight back tears. She breathed out, roughly, trying to stay as composed as Cat seemed. “I'll talk to Alex. We'll make a plan.” 

Cat relaxed a little. “Good.” 

“What else?” Kara asked.

Cat felt a pang of guilt at the question. Kara had just spent the evening fighting for her life, and now Cat was berating her. It wasn't fair, but it also wasn't fair for Cat's emotions to go unacknowledged either. 

Slowly, Cat lifted her eyes to meet Kara's again. “Do you know what it's like for me? Every time you put on the suit, and I never know if you're going to come back to me.” 

“Cat.” Kara scooted closer. “I've always come back.”

“That doesn't mean you always will. Look at what happened today.” Cat closed her eyes and hung her head, rubbing her temples at the memory of Kara falling unconscious under the gas. She looked back up. “You're not invincible, Kara.”

Kara took a breath in, preparing to protest, but stopped herself. Cat was right and Kara knew it. “I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know what it's like for you.” 

Finally, Cat reached out to rest her hand lightly on top of her wife's. “I watch you struggle with outliving me and I see how much it hurts you.” Kara averted her gaze, but Cat saw the tears. “I know it's not the same, but I am constantly terrified of losing you.” 

“Are you really?” Kara asked. Cat only nodded. “I had no idea.” 

“I want so much to back your play, no matter what, but it's so hard sometimes,” Cat confessed. “It's so hard to be supportive of you putting yourself in harm's way.” Giving her a weak smile, Cat said, “Something about getting married made it worse.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes I still can't believe you went through with it,” Cat told her. “I asked you to marry and, for some insane reason, you said yes and you actually did it. And now, if I lose you, I don't know what will happen to me.”

Shaking her head, Kara tried to reassure her, “You will never have to find that out.” 

Cat released Kara's hand and moved to take up her usual place on the bed, with her back against the headboard. Kara quickly followed, coming alongside her. Cat felt relieved at opening the door to things she hadn't talked to Kara about before. 

Leaning her head back again the glossy dark wood, Cat said, “I get jealous of Alex sometimes.”

“Why?”

Turning to face her, Cat answered, “Because she gets to go with you. Because she's always at your side, fighting with you, defending you, protecting you.” Cat grazed her fingers over Kara's concerned features. “I wish I could protect you, fight for you the way you fight for all of us.” 

Kara's countenance softened. “You've never said that before.”

“Because you always tell me that you don't need protecting, that you're the goddamn Girl of Steel.” Cat's hand fell away. “Or that the DEO has your back.” She shook her head. “When I see you in danger, I feel so inadequate.”

Cat watched the anguish paint it's way across Kara's face. “Cat,” she paused to swallow against the lump in her throat. “Inadequate is never a word I've associated with you.” 

Cat sighed. She had always been able to look after the people she loved. Whether it was with connections, or with money, or influence, Cat was always able to take care of her family. Knowing she couldn't take care of Kara while she was in the field ate away at her. 

Scooting closer, Cat lifted her hands to Kara's cheeks. Her young wife curled her fingers around her wrists, grateful for the contact. Cat spoke softly, “I would charge the gates of hell with nothing but a water pistol if it would keep you safe.” 

Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around Cat, pulling her close, unable to tolerate the distance any longer. “If anyone can conquer hell with a water pistol, it's you.” 

Cat allowed herself to finally be held. Kara was here, and she was safe, and that's all that mattered. Her anger began to sluff off of her. Her fear melted away with every second in Kara's arms. 

“I'm sorry Carter saw,” Kara said. 

Reluctantly, Cat pulled out of Kara's embrace. With a firm look, she said, “He can never see anything like that again.” Kara nodded her understanding. “He was terrified. I was terrified.”

“I was terrified,” Kara quickly added. 

The guilt Cat felt earlier at bringing up her own insecurity rather than comforting Kara returned. “I'm sorry, baby,” Cat apologized. 

“The kryptonite gas started filling my lungs,” Kara said, glancing away. “It felt like… drowning.” She sighed. “All I could think about was you.” 

“Kara.” This time it was Cat who initiated the hug, arms around Kara's strong shoulders. “I knew it was a trap the moment we turned the tv on.”

Kara spoke into Cat's neck, “Well, then I wish I'd had you in my comm.”

A second later, Kara's head shot up. She and Cat looked at one another, eyes wide, the same light bulb turning on in both minds. 

“Could we do that?” Cat asked quickly.

“We patch you in on the phone all the time,” Kara answered. “I don't see why we couldn't put you in the comm.” 

“It's definitely against DEO regulations.” 

“I'm sure Alex can find a loophole somewhere,” Kara said. “Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes.” Cat nodded.

So did Kara. “Me, too.” 

Kara moved to pull the blankets back and the two of them settled back into each other, warm and secure. 

They kept talking, Cat confessing her feelings of frustration at watching Kara fly into battle. After, Kara cried against her wife's chest, the reality of how close she had come to leaving them sinking in. Cat held her tightly, like she always did, whispering quiet reassurances to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cat and Kara begin to talk about their childhoods, it leads to one of their most significant conversations yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, but I love the content.

Cat couldn't wipe the grin from her face. She walked around the room slowly, taking it all in. There were posters of music artists on the walls, and Cat's grin became open lipped when her eyes settled on a trying-to-be-sexy poster of John Mayer.

A cork board on another wall had two dozen stunning photos of outer space pinned to it. Cat looked at it, her expression softening, wondering what kind of longing a teenage alien orphan must've felt when she looked at them.

On top of the chest of drawers were several small trophies. On the wall above the drawers hung accolades from Mathletes champion to first place in the regional science fair. Cat read every one by the dim illumination of the string of Christmas lights left up for the last however many years, a few bulbs burnt out here and there.

A small vanity table, painted white with little pink flowers, held an assortment of makeup items. Different brushes were tucked in a glittery cup, and the pallets of eye shadow were bright, nothing like Kara would wear now. A wrinkled CatCo magazine was at the edge of the table, the cosmetic highlights earmarked. Cat's smile widened again at knowing Kara had been reading the publication so long before they'd ever met. She couldn't believe how untouched the room had remained since Kara left home. 

“Come to bed.” Cat turned at the quiet sound of her wife's voice. “And stop making fun of me.” Kara's own lips were quirked up. 

“I didn't say a word.” She held up her hands in mock surrender. Walking across the purple shag area rug, Cat came to sit at the edge of the bed. “Besides, I highly approve of the Devil Wears Prada poster on the wall.” 

“Oh, I bet you do.” Kara propped herself up on an elbow. “Hard working, young assistant, high powered, demanding, crazy hot boss.” 

With a small lift of one shoulder, Cat replied, “It's a good dynamic. Everyone knows Andy was head over heels for Miranda.” 

“Hmm,” Kara hummed, tugging on Cat's slender arm until Cat pulled the blankets back to join her under the covers. 

With a sweet kiss to Kara's lips, Cat teased, “So you think I'm crazy hot?”

Stealing another kiss, Kara whispered, teasing back, “I was talking about Miranda.” 

Cat bit her bottom lip with a playful jab to Kara's ribs. Her wife giggled and rolled onto her side so she could put an arm around Cat. 

“Sorry about the bed,” Kara told her. “It's not nearly as comfortable as ours at home.” 

Snuggling into Kara's warmth, Cat said, “I think I rather like the close quarters.” She glanced up to meet perfectly blue eyes. “Besides, we always end up like this anyway.” 

The double bed was much more compact than their California king in National City, but Cat was right. One of the two of them found their way across the expanse of sheets every night, settling close to the other. They never minded being close. 

This wasn't their first visit to Midvale together, but it was their first time spending the night together in the room in which Kara spent her teenage years. Cat loved every glimpse she was getting into a young Kara Danvers. 

Cat asked, “So how much of this was really you, and how much of it was you trying to fit into a new world?” When Kara's eyes flitted away for a moment, Cat grazed comforting fingertips over her shoulder. The pads of her fingers ghosted across Kara's skin, reaching her cheek, where they guided Kara's gaze back. 

Taking a breath, Kara answered, “Alex and I shared this room when I first came here. She tried to show me all this stuff to help me seem normal.” A sad smile flashed across Kara's beautiful features, and Cat was sorry she'd asked. 

Her fingers were still lightly touching Kara's cheek and she moved them to fan across the creamy skin. “That must've been so hard, Kara.” 

“She always meant well.” Kara tilted her head to press a kiss to Cat's palm. “I don't think anything anyone did would have made me feel normal, though.” 

“That's understandable.” Cat gathered Kara into her arms. “I didn't mean to bring up any sad memories.” 

“S’okay,” Kara mumbled from the crook of Cat's neck. 

They laid like that for a while, Kara relaxing under the feel of Cat running fingers through her long hair while she took another look around the room. She imagined Kara lying in this bed, trying to fall asleep, plagued by dreams of a lost world. She traded her hands in Kara's hair for holding her tightly. 

“The bed okay?” Kara asked. Cat closed her eyes with a smile, loving that Kara was always attentive to her happiness. 

“It's okay,” Cat responded. Wanting to lighten the mood that had turned slightly dark, she said, “But you know what's always comfortable?”

Kara pulled away from her embrace, ready to make any adjustment to their arrangements to please her wife. “What?”

Instead of a request, Cat roughly pushed against Kara's shoulder, flipping her to her back and pressing her down into the mattress. Both women laughed lightly at the playful move, as Cat came to lay flush on top of Kara. 

She slid her hands under the back of Kara's shoulders, propping herself on her elbows, and answered, “You.”

Kara pressed her lips together, blushing a little at the compliment. Cat bent her neck down to capture Kara's lips in a kiss that deepened instantly. A soft moan escaped the back of Kara's throat and they both parted their lips. Cat felt the silky smoothness of Kara's tongue on her bottom lip. 

Never able to deny the desire that tingled up her spine at Kara's touch, Cat tucked her knees in at either side of her wife's hips. When she nibbled at Kara's supple lip, she heard the young woman's breath catch. 

Kara's head lifted off the pillow to press her mouth against Cat's and the kisses went from romantic to hot. Spurred by the sound of their breathing, Cat's hands slipped out from beneath Kara's shoulders and came to palm her breasts over her shirt. 

Gasping in sharply at the forward move, Kara's hands went under Cat's camisole and she scratched her fingernails down the length of Cat's back, causing shivers that had Cat pulling back from Kara's mouth to breathe. She reached behind herself to pull Kara's hands away. 

“We are not doing this with Eliza down the hall,” she said with a smirk. 

“Oh, yeah,” Kara challenged, smiling.

Cat saw the glint in her eyes. “Don't,” she said, smiling back. 

With a fast shift, Kara flipped Cat onto her back easily, but she forgot to account for the fact that they weren't in their big bed at home. Kara's knee slipped off the edge of the bed and she crashed to the floor with a surprised, “Oh,” and a loud thud.

Cat burst into laughter as Kara picked herself up from the floor, chuckling. She climbed back onto the bed, falling onto Cat, who wrapped her arms around her clumsy, alien beauty, and rolled them over. 

Taking a breath to try and stop her laughing, Kara said, “I don't suppose there's any way Carter and Eliza didn't her that.” 

Still giggling, Cat replied, “They definitely heard.” 

Both grinning widely, they nestled back into the sheets. Kara laid her head on Cat's small chest as sure arms enveloped her. The smiles faded as they relaxed, tiredness from a wonderful day spent in family activities taking over. 

The room was cast in the dim glow from the string of lights. Cat twirled Kara's hair in her fingers, admiring how the light shined off it. Her lips turned up again as her wedding ring sparkled, catching the small glimmer of light just right. She quietly said, “Thanks for making me take a long weekend.” 

Kara hummed contentedly. “You've been so busy at work lately. I missed you.” 

“Me, too, baby.” After a moment, Cat breathed out a soft laugh. “I can't wait to tell Alex I saw a home movie of her running around the backyard naked when she was four.” 

Kara echoed the laughter. “She'll be so embarrassed.” 

A melancholy thought came to Cat's mind and it was out of her mouth before she could hold it in. “I wish I could see baby pictures of you.” When Kara's grip around her tightened, she added, “I wish I could hear stories about you from your parents.” 

Kara's body stiffened in its place, tucked into Cat's side. She whispered back, “I wish those things, too.” As Cat rubbed comforting circles over Kara's back, the young bride breathed out, the puff of air cooling Cat's skin. “I hate that you don't speak to your mom anymore, and I wish so much that I'd known your dad.” 

“You would have loved him, Kara, and he would've adore you.” Stopping the movements of her hands, Cat said, “As for my mother, I don't think she'd have many fond things to say about me.” 

Kara propped herself up. “Now I'm the one bringing up painful memories.” She placed a caring hand at Cat's cheek. “This was supposed to be a happy getaway.”

Cat offered a smile. “It has been. Four days to focus on nothing but the people I love? I'm having a wonderful time, but that doesn't mean we can't talk about serious things, too, and neither one of us is prone to talking about our childhood.” 

“That's true.” Kara leaned her head against her hand. She waited a moment, looking over her wife's face, and asked, “What was one of your favorite things when you were a kid?”

Cat sighed and glanced to the ceiling, considering the question. “Summers on the beach with my dad.” She looked back to ocean blue eyes. “We would leave as soon as he finished work on Friday. We'd go get a bunch of groceries and camp out on the beach for the whole weekend. Sometimes we could convince my mother to come. Those were the best times we had as a family together.” 

“That sounds really nice.” 

Cat rolled to her side so they were facing each other. “What about you?” Kara didn't talk often about Krypton, and Cat loved hearing any tidbits she could. 

She watched Kara's gaze fall on the corkboard of photos of the Milky Way and far off gas nebulas. “My dad used to take me on business trips with him.” She paused while her mind wandered. “We went to neighboring planets, and moons. I got to meet so many people from different cultures and experience so many things. It was amazing. Sometimes we'd all go. Traveling with my parents was always the best time.” 

Cat's eyebrows had lifted while Kara was talking. “Well, I'd say interplanetary travel beats the beach any day.” Kara chuckled in response. “Kara, that's… so cool.” 

“It's not about the things you do as a family, it's about the time spent together.” She brushed Cat's hair behind her ear, grazing her thumb gently across a defined cheekbone. “I'd take the beach with you over interplanetary travel any day.” 

Cat's forehead knit together as her mood shifted. Of all the things they'd talked about, their lives as children was something they avoided. It was difficult for both of them. However, in this moment, snuggled together, warm and secure and happy, Cat felt compelled to broach a topic that they had never addressed in all their time together. 

Parting her lips, Cat whispered, “Do you ever think about it?” 

Confusion etched Kara's features. “Think about what?” 

Pausing, Cat tried to decide what direction to go. She could quickly make something up, throw something random out and keep avoiding the subject, or she could turn the key on a closely guarded lock that, once opened, could change the course of their marriage. 

Her voice was almost inaudible, but Cat knew Kara would hear when she answered, “Us, kids.” 

Kara's confusion quickly morphed to shock. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Moving to sit up, she stared at Cat. After long seconds of the two simple words floating in the air between them, Kara stuttered, “I… we… you…” She closed her mouth, giving up on speaking. 

Cat smiled softly, recognizing the emotions scrolling across her wife's face. “So you have.” Sudden tears escaped, rolling down Kara's face. All she could do was nod. Cat sat up, too, coming to Kara and tenderly wiping the warm tears from her cheeks. “You would be an amazing mother, Kara.” 

At that, a quiet sob came from the Kryptonian and she pressed the back of her hand over her mouth, trying to stay quiet. Cat encircled her wife and held her close, letting Kara process the feeling that came with beginning a conversation that had obviously been on her heart for a long time. 

Sniffling, Kara said, “I never thought…” She trailed off, swallowing and calming herself. She pulled away from Cat, taking her hands. “I never thought you'd want that.” 

Keeping her tone as gentle as possible, conveying the compassion she felt, Cat asked, “Why would you think that?”

“You've already… I mean, it would be like starting over for you. I didn't want to ask you to do that just so I could-,”

“Have a child?” Cat felt a sting. “Kara, if I ever did or said anything to make you think that I didn't want that with you, I'm sorry.” 

“No,” Kara said, quickly, shaking her head. “No, you didn't. I guess I felt guilty asking.” 

“I've been waiting for you to say something.” Cat had always admired Kara's maternal ability with Carter, and the few times she'd seen Kara interact with children made it obvious that Kara wanted her own.

“Really?” Cat nodded. Kara glanced away. She looked back with a smile filled with emotion. “I guess we still need to work on our communication skills.” 

“I'd say we're doing that right now.” 

“Cat, I… You'd really want to start back at the beginning? Diaper changes, midnight feedings, bottles, the whole thing.”

“To watch you raise a child?” Cat scooted closer. “To raise a child with you? Absolutely, darling.” They moved close enough that both sets of hands found the other's face and their foreheads melded together, noses touching. After a moment, Cat pulled back enough to meet Kara's eyes. “But you are definitely doing the midnight feedings. I'm too old for that, and I need my beauty sleep.” 

Kara laughed. “You don't need beauty sleep.” Her fingers splayed into Cat's hair. “And I'll do any of it you want me to.” 

They smiled at one another. Cat thought her heart might burst, she was so happy at Kara's reaction. Cat pulled Kara back down onto the bed with her. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah.” Kara pressed a lingering kiss to her wife's lips, then another. “We'll figure it all out. We always do.” 

“We need to Alex to run some tests to see if a Kryptonian can even carry a human baby.” Cat's mind was already moving forward. “We need to research the best clinic in the City, or maybe we should do everything with the doctors at the DEO.” 

“Cat…” Kara tried to get her wife's attention. 

“We'll have to rethink everything about our schedules,” Cat continued. “There's no way a nanny is raising my child. And you'll have to consider your alter ego, Kara, at least for a while, maybe. We'll need-,”

“Cat.” Kara repeated the name a little more firmly. This time Cat stopped, glancing to catch Kara's eye. “Shh. I didn't mean I wanted to have a baby now.” She leaned down to bring their lips together, both of them inhaling with the pressure of the kiss. When they separated with a perfect sound, they came right back together. Kara spread her body over Cat's and breathed against her mouth, “I love you.” Another slow kiss caused an ache to begin inside Cat. “You amaze me,” Kara told her, moving her lips to Cat's neck. 

Cat breathed out, “We should talk more.” 

“Later,” Kara mumbled against her skin. 

A series of tiny gasps came from Cat's mouth and Kara's hands began to move. In less than a minute, her camisole had been discarded on the floor. 

“So I guess… ahh,” Cat tried to speak through the sensations of Kara's silken lips on her nipples. “We are doing this with Eliza down the hall.” 

She arched her body into Kara's mouth, and her wife obliged her, beginning to suck at her breast. The feeling of Kara's tongue roughly running over her erect nipple was intoxicating, sending tingles deep down, inside her abdomen. 

“Just remember,” Kara warned, coming back up kiss Cat's mouth, hard. “The insulation here isn't nearly as efficient as at home.” 

“Understood,” Cat said, moving Kara's hand down her stomach, needing her wife to satisfy the growing ache inside. The two were soon lost in euphoria.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of Kara's powers leads to some new discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Kara having sex with no powers. Hope I did it justice!

Kara hovered at the edge of space. She was at the top of the atmosphere with just enough air to breathe, waiting. 

A massive asteroid was heading straight for Earth traveling at a hundred thousand miles per hour. The U.S., along with the rest of the world had been tracking it for months. However, as the giant rock had crossed through the shadows of the planets, its true size hadn't been unknown, until today. 

Now, the world had called upon Supergirl to protect them. Kara didn't hesitate. She waited in the quiet for the threat to appear, staring toward the stars. 

The comm in her ear crackled. It was having trouble maintaining a connection this far from DEO headquarters. 

“Supergirl.” Alex's voice floated through the massive expanse of sky. “What's the plan?”

Eyes scanning, Kara deadpanned her answer. “I'm gonna hit it really hard.” She could practically feel her sister's eye roll. 

Her tone laced with a small amount of sarcasm, Alex said, “Maybe we should think of a plan B.”

Kara ignored the comment, instead becoming reflective, as she often did being this close to the stars. “It's so quiet up here.” She allowed her clenched fists to relax. “What if this asteroid is from Krypton?” 

It seemed like a real possibility to Kara, even though the odds were beyond slim. Still, other pieces of her home world had made their way to Earth before. What if this rock had fossils of Kryptonian animals? Or what if it encased some of the crystals from which Krypton had drawn its technology? 

As her mind was running over the ‘what-ifs’, another voice sounded in her ear. 

“Focus, dear.” The voice of her wife over the comm brought a smile to Kara's face. “We already know this asteroid is from the belt between Mars and Jupiter,” Cat reminded her. “Don't get distracted.” 

“Right,” Kara said. 

“Supergirl,” J’onn sounded over the comm. “Keep your eyes peeled. You should see it any minute.”

Kara narrowed her eyes, alert, and looking toward Earth's neighboring planet, knowing the asteroid would be coming from the direction of J’onn’s home world. 

Just as Kara was mentally calculating the gargantuan rock's destructive capability, Alex broke over the comm with soothing words, as if on queue, to reassure her. 

“You got this, Supergirl,” her sister said quietly and confidently. 

With a deep breath, Kara continued waiting in the silence. Her waiting was ended only a couple of minutes later. In the distance, her alien eyes spotted the would be offender. Her hands balled into tight fists. 

“I see it,” she reported. “And it's coming fast.” 

“You'll be faster,” Alex told her. 

As soon as the asteroid was in a safe range for Kara to still be attached to Earth's gravity and oxygen, she hurtled herself forward with a loud battle cry.

Fist extended outward, Kara collided with the asteroid. But the huge, prehistoric boulder tossed her aside with its mass and velocity. 

With a pained grunt, she recovered in only a second charging after it. 

“Get under it,” Alex suggested. “Try to push it back out of the atmosphere.” 

Kara obeyed, flying underneath the rock. With both hands, she tried to push it upward. Groaning with the effort, Kara summoned every ounce of her super strength, but to no avail. The asteroid didn't budge from its trajectory. 

“It's too fast and too big!” Kara told her team. “I can't get it off course. What do I do?”

There was pause on the comm. Then Alex asked, “Can you get in front of it and try to slow it down, then redirect it?”

Kara shook her head frantically, still in pursuit. She watched as Earth's surface grew more and more defined. 

“There's no time for that!” She was shouting, unable to suppress growing panic. 

After another second's worth of a pause, Cat's voice came to her head. “Kara, you have to solar flare.”

Kara wasn't sure she'd heard her wife correctly. “What?” 

“It's the only way,” Cat confirmed. “Fly ahead of it and blow it to hell.” Kara heard the surety in Cat's tone. “J’onn will be there to catch you.” 

“Solar flare?” Kara hated the idea. It was terrifying and required the utmost trust in her team and her own mental strength. “Are you sure?”

“It'll work.”

“She's right,” Alex said. 

Hearing both Cat and Alex say it made it plausible to Kara. With a breath in, she bolted forward, overtaking the asteroid. Once she was far enough ahead of it, she turned her back toward Earth and faced the most massive foe she'd come up against. The asteroid was the size of a small mountain range. 

Kara only had to have one face flash in front her eyes to push away her fear. If solar flaring and sacrificing her powers, and possibly her life depending on J’onn’s speed, meant saving her wife and family, she wouldn't hesitate. 

Heat kindled throughout Kara's Kryptonian body. She focused her heat vision on the mass in front of her. Suddenly, with the bend of her will, all of Kara's power poured out of her eyes. Seeing the front part of the asteroid turning red against the heat, Kara cried out, pushing herself closer, forcing the heat out of her. 

Her loud shout continued until she felt the power beginning to drain. Then, she watched as huge pieces of the ancient rock began to break off, flying every which way. Kara kept pushing, asking more of her body than she ever had. More chunks of rock broke off. With a last surge of energy, numbness came over the alien savior. Within seconds, the entire asteroid was disintegrating. 

Then, as the large bits faded into smaller and smaller pieces, Kara began to fall. She felt herself become weightless and weak. Her eyes stayed open long enough to confirm that the mountain had been destroyed. 

Just as Kara's subconscious was telling her to take solace in the fact that she had at least protected her loved ones in her death, strong arms wrapped around her, plucking her from the sky. Everything went black. 

********************

Hours later, Kara slowly fought to open her eyes. They were so heavy. There was a bright light behind her eyelids and a strange sensation running along her forearm. The feeling on her arm threatened to lull Kara back to sleep. She wanted to move, but her body seemed weighed down. 

After what felt like long minutes of trying to wake, Kara finally encountered something familiar. 

“Shh, darling. I'm here. You're okay. Just rest.” 

Cat's calm voice was whispering to her. Kara's mind used the intimate bond between them as a tether back to the world. She recognized the feeling on her arm as Cat's fingers moving back and forth in a soothing motion. The light was the sun lamps attempting to recharge her. 

Kara tried to open her mouth to speak, but her throat was bone dry. Cat must've seen her struggling, because Kara felt a hand reach behind her neck and lift her head. 

“Drink some water.”

The edge of a cup was placed at Kara's lips. The second the cool liquid touched her her mouth, Kara took large gulps until she almost choked. With a cough, she laid back down on the bed. 

“Shh, shh. Slow down.” 

As she connected with the odd state of her powerless body, Kara's eyes lazily fluttered open. Blurry vision came into focus and she turned her head to meet her wife's concerned gaze. Taking in the sight of hazel eyes and porcelain cheeks, Kara realized she must have succeeded. 

“The asteroid?” Kara croaked, the effort of speaking enough to make her close her eyes again. 

“Gone,” Cat told her in a hushed tone. She took Kara's hand lightly in her own. “The largest chunks fell into the ocean. The rest burned up in the atmosphere. You did it, Kara.” 

Opening her eyes again, Kara glanced to her wife. Cat was looking back at her with so much emotion on her face, Kara knew Cat had been terrified. She turned her hand over to intertwine her fingers with her wife's. 

*********************

Soon, Kara was walking out of the DEO. 

Walking. 

It was strange. This was the first time she hadn't flown from the landing, breaking into the sky, cape swirling behind her. She didn't like it, this feeling of impotency. 

Cat and Alex were on either side of her. Kara was glad they were both walking her out, considering the argument they'd gotten into only an hour before. Alex had insisted Kara stay under the healing light of the lamps, but when Cat observed that the ultraviolet light alone wouldn't bring Kara's powers back, World War III had broken out. The sisters-in-law locked in a standoff, one with arms crossed over her chest, the other with hands set high on her hips in defiance, both speaking passionately at the same time.

It was Kara who ended the back and forth over her own well being with a hand on Alex's shoulder. 

“I just wanna go home,” Kara told her sister. 

Alex relented at the simple statement, unable to deny the evident exhaustion in Kara's countenance. 

Alex had an arm firmly around Kara's waist, supporting her as they walked. Cat held her hand, gripping a little tighter each time Kara breathed out her tiredness. 

They came to a standard issue DEO black SUV in the parking garage. Alex quickly moved to open the back door for Kara. Kara took her time climbing in. Cat slipped in beside her while Alex took the driver's seat. 

Within a minute of being in the car, Cat was pulling Kara down to rest her head in Cat's lap. Kara didn't resist. No one could soothe her like Cat. 

Soon, she was relaxing as Cat's fingers ran through her hair and a hand rubbed comforting circles on the back of her shoulder. Kara loved it when Cat was tender like this. She almost forgot why her wife was being so sweet. 

But then, with every slight tug on tangled hairs, Kara remembered. She wasn't used to the miniscule prick when a hair was pulled from her scalp. Kara wasn't accustomed to the feeling of bruises on her ribs that ached with the position of her body. She didn't dare move, though, wanting the closeness. The peculiar glazed feeling of sleepiness hovered over her. 

Every touch of Cat's hands felt heavier as Earth's gravity pushed Kara down. Her skin was incredibly sensitive to every nuance of the way Cat's fingertips moved over her, even through her clothing. The soft tingles lulled Kara until she was almost asleep when the car stopped outside their house. 

Kara's body was like lead as she ascended the stairs, wearily. She didn't need super hearing to catch Cat and Alex's short conversation at the door. 

“This is worse than after Red Tornado,” Alex said. 

“I'll make sure she rests,” Cat replied. 

After a pause, Alex told her, “She should be at the DEO, being monitored.”

“She should be at home,” Cat quickly countered. “Don't worry, Agent Danvers, I promise to put her out in the sunlight like the beautiful flower she is first thing in the morning.” Cat was being sassy on purpose. 

There was another pause. “I'm sorry we argued,” Alex said. “I just… I worry.” 

Cat's snark softened. “I know you do. I'm sorry, too.” 

At the top of the stairs, Kara turned around in time to see the two women embracing at the door. A tiny quirk came to the corners of her mouth. She loved that two strongest people she knew were her wife and her sister. 

Kara didn't wait for Cat. She made her way to the bedroom. A few minutes later, she was in her night clothes and under the blankets of their bed. She'd never been more grateful that Cat insisted on paying insane amounts of money for the softest sheets. 

Cat came in, opening and closing the bedroom door, reminding Kara that her super hearing was gone. Normally she would have heard Cat coming up from the first floor. She sighed, missing her powers. Cat caught her eye and gave her a smile that didn't quite seem genuine. 

Coming to perch on the edge of the bed, next to Kara, Cat asked, “How you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by an asteroid,” Kara quipped. 

Then Cat's smile did become genuine, and Kara grinned back. 

Smile fading, Cat asked again, “Really, how are you?” 

Glancing away, Kara admitted, “Everything feels weird.” Her gaze wandered over the room and eventually back to Cat. The room looked different without her sharp, alien eyes. She said, “Alex is right. This isn't like Red Tornado.”

“How so?”

“Do you remember that day I cut myself on a piece of glass in your office?” Cat nodded slowly, recalling the first time Kara had lost her powers. “I didn't even know my powers were gone until that moment.” 

“And this time?”

Kara thought back to when she was in the sky earlier that day. “I could feel the power leaving. I could feel myself becoming weaker.”

Cat reached a hand up to graze her fingers across Kara's cheek and down to her chin. The simple touch left tingles on Kara's face that had her leaning toward Cat's hand. 

“You're much more attuned to your power now than you were back then,” Cat observed. “You can focus it better and push it to its limits more now. It's possible that you didn't completely drain yourself with Red Tornado because you didn't know how.” Raising an eyebrow, she finished, “Really, this is a good sign. It means you're getting stronger up here.” Cat have a gentle tap to Kara's temple. 

Kara huffed and tossed her head back into the pillow. “It's going to take weeks for my powers to come back.” 

Quiet came between them. Kara had never felt so weak. She'd also never felt so physically sensitive and all the odd sensations made her uneasy. She hadn't realized how impervious her sense of touch was, but now her skin registered every single touch. The rough textures of her clothing that Cat always complained about, her hair falling over her shoulders, and the coldness of the water when she had washed her hands a moment ago were all new impressions. 

“Were you scared?” Cat asked, bringing Kara's attention back.

Kara nodded slowly, brow knitting together to fight gathering emotion. “You?”

Cat nodded, too. “Yeah.” Her hand fell away from Kara's face and the nod turned into a shake. “I'm so sorry, Kara. The solar flare was my call. This is my fault.” 

“No, Cat, it was the right call.” Kara took her hands, trying to reassure her. “There wasn't another way.” 

Cat's fingers curled desperately around Kara's wrist and the emotion that Kara had seen etched across her face when she had first opened her eyes back in the med bay returned. An errant tear escaped, making it was down Cat's pristine cheek. 

Kara felt the tight grip of Cat's hand around her wrist like she never had before. Cat was holding on so tight, it… hurt. Sensing her wife's lingering fear, Kara didn't make a move to pull her hand away despite the discomfort.

“I was so afraid J’onn wouldn't get there in time.” Cat let out a small sob and instantly covered her mouth, shutting her eyes. 

Kara's heart quickened at the sight. Cat crying never ceased to tear her apart. She pulled the small woman into her arms. The pressure of Cat's body was greater than before. Kara had to adjust to get them into a comfortable position. She drew Cat's head to her chest with fingers tangled in short locks. 

She cursed the loss of her powers, wishing she could hear Cat's heartbeat, and smell the sweet scent that wasn't shampoo or perfume, it was just Cat. Even though her body was balled up next to Kara’s, Kara thought Cat felt bigger, like she couldn't get her arms around her as far. 

Suddenly, Kara realized she could do something she'd never been able to do before. She leaned into her wife, wrapping her arms around Cat even more and squeezing. Kara held Cat tightly, tighter than she ever dared with her powers. If she had used the same pressure twenty-four hours ago, she would have crushed the woman. 

Kara sighed deeply as she felt Cat relaxing. The feeling of holding her wife this close was exhilarating. She buried her nose in Cat's hair, smiling when she finally caught the scent of honey shampoo. She'd never had to fight for the scent before and it made it even sweeter.

“This feels so good,” Kara whispered. Cat’s hair tickled her lips and she smiled again at the new sensation.

Cat sniffled against her, the crying over. “I never realized how much you were holding back.”

Cat shifted as she spoke. The move made another hair brush over the tip of Kara's nose and she wrinkled her nose to attempt to quell the itch it caused. When that didn't work, she was forced to relinquish an arm from around Cat and scratch her nose. 

Letting out a small chuckle as she put her hand back in place, Kara said, “Your hair is tickling my nose.” 

Only a second later, Cat unceremoniously pulled away from her, eyes wide with an unbelieving grin on her face. Kara was initially confused at the excited expression, but then she realized her mistake. 

Kara lifted a warning finger at her wife and said a firm, “No.”

Cat's grin only grew. “You're ticklish.” 

“No.” Kara tried to sound sure. “No, I'm not.”

Fingers flying to Kara's ribs, Cat dug her nails into Kara's uninjured side. Involuntary laughter erupted from Kara's throat. The uncontrollable sensation was unnerving and thrilling at the same time. Kara instinctively tried to pull Cat's hands away, but she wasn't strong enough. 

Before she knew it, Kara was engaged in the first tickle fight of her life. She fought back, flipping Cat and beginning a barrage of her own against Cat's stomach and hip bones. Her wife cried out with laughter and Kara thought this was the most fun she'd ever had. She never would have dared to do this with her powers, fearing she could have easily hurt Cat. 

Cat wrapped her legs around Kara's torso, getting the upper hand. She squeezed until Kara couldn't breathe and was forced to relent. Pushing against Kara's shoulders, Cat had her on her back against the mattress, fingers digging in again. 

Kara laughed until she cried. “Stop!” She yelled through her laughing. “Cat!”

Giggling, but acquiescing, Cat's rough tickling turned effortlessly into smooth touches. Kara wiped the happy tears from her face and looked at her wife with unabashed affection. Her exhaustion was gone, replaced with gratitude that she was here with this perfect woman and they were both alive. 

Cat's hair had become disheveled in their mock fight. Her smile was glowing and her eyes were bright. Slowly, Cat moved to her hands and knees, hovering above Kara. The wide grin faded into something softer and Kara couldn't resist the urge to touch her. The anxiety she had about losing her powers was quickly leaving.

Reaching up, Kara threaded her fingers into Cat's hair. She was surprised to find that the loose curls felt softer than normal. The loss of her powers and left Kara's senses far less sharp. She was accustomed to being able to feel every hair, every nuance of Cat's scalp and the skin on her face. Every time Kara had ever slipped her fingers into the blond locks, she had always been able to feel the tiny mole just above Cat's left ear. But now, everything was smooth and unblemished. Cat felt like perfection. 

“You are so beautiful,” Kara whispered, gaze sweeping over her lover's face. “Always.” 

One side of Cat's contoured lips quirked in that patented, close-lipped half smile that Kara adored. Cat lowered herself down and came to settle on top of Kara. The weight of the small body pressed into her. Kara had never known the full weight of Cat's body before. Even as heavy as she seemed, Kara could still tell she was so light. 

For the first time, the heat from Cat's body warmed her. She brought her hands to the back of Cat's ribcage, stroking her thumbs close to delicate breasts. She had to apply a bit of pressure to feel Cat's deep breathing. 

Kara's eyes slipped closed when Cat dipped her head down, her nose caressing the length of Kara's neck before the softest lips placed a light kiss just below her jaw. 

Kara gasped at the contact. Tiny pinpricks of pleasure shot through her. Another kiss came at her pulse point and a barely audible, “Ahh,” came from Kara's mouth. A strange heat blossomed in her abdomen. 

“You saved us all today, Kara.” Cat's hushed voice spoke against her skin. It tickled, but in a much different way than only a few moments earlier. “You're not just National City's hero.” Cat moved to the other side of Kara's neck, continuing to pepper agonizingly slow kisses. “You're the world's hero.” The puff of her breath and the grazing of her lips had Kara pulling Cat closer. But the kisses stopped, and Kara opened her eyes. She was met with a loving gaze of hazel. “You're my hero,” Cat finished. 

The words meant everything to Kara. She didn't care about being a hero to the world. In this moment, she didn't even care about being a hero to her city. There was only Cat, and hearing Cat say those words made Kara's heart soar. 

She wanted to respond with something equally significant, but all Kara could think to say was a soft, “Kiss me.” 

Cat easily complied, leaning down to capture her wife's lips. Kara moaned into the kiss as unexpected sensations rushed over her body. The intense warmth that had started in her stomach spread to her chest, up her arms, and down her legs. 

Kara broke the kiss, breathing hard. Her eyes were shut tight and she could hear the smirk in Cat's voice when she said, “Like that?” 

Taking in a breath, Kara tried to speak. “I just… I've never… never…”

“Never done this without your powers?”

Kara nodded, briskly. “Yeah.” 

“Then let's take it slow,” Cat replied. 

Cat shifted to come to her knees, situated over Kara's hips. She dragged her hands the length of Kara's body, from her shoulders to her chest, across her nipples, and down to her abdomen. Kara's breath caught. Her upper body arched as her nipples became erect under her tight camisole. If simply touching her body like this was going to stimulate Kara so easily, she was already overwhelmed at the thought of more. 

“Maybe we should take it fast,” Kara said hesitantly, not sure how much she'd be able to handle.

“Oh no,” Cat drawled. Her voice was low and seductive. “I am going to savor every second of doing to you what you do to me every time we make love.” 

Kara swallowed thickly. Cat was offering her ecstasy. How could Kara refuse? Words left her as Cat's deft hands moved under her shirt, scratching along her ribs. Cat's touches always felt good, powers or no powers, but this was entirely different. Every cell in Kara's body hummed, awakened by Cat's fingernails. 

Cat inched Kara's shirt farther and farther up until Kara lifted her shoulders, the clenching of her abdominal muscles feeling strangely difficult, and the shirt was gone. Her eyes locked with Cat's. 

The room was so quiet. There was no sound from the traffic outside. The typical noises from the homes next door were silent. The only thing Kara could hear was her own heavy breathing. It was strangely serene.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Cat said, and Kara couldn't help but think of how ironic it sounded. She was used to Cat being a little rough and she liked Cat that way, but she'd never had to worry about biting teeth or squeezing fingers before. 

Cat held Kara's gaze while she leaned back in. Kara saw her eyes close at the last second before their lips met. 

Cat started slow, languidly kissing Kara's mouth, until her tongue came out to slide across Kara's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Both set of lips parting, Cat pressed into her wife. The second Cat's silken tongue touched Kara's, every inch of Kara's skin ignited with heat. She moaned into Cat's mouth, unable to hold the sound at bay. Her hands shot to Cat's thighs, gripping tightly. 

The deep kisses continued while Cat brought her hands up to gently palm Kara's breasts. Taking her time, Cat began a slow massage, lightly pushing and pulling. Kara broke the kiss, needing oxygen and Cat didn't skip a beat. Her lips meandered down Kara's neck to her chest, nipping along the way. The tiny pinches of Cat's teeth sending shivers through Kara.

Stopping with her lips barely pressing to the slope between Kara's breasts, Cat quietly said, “Your heart's beating out of your chest.”

“This feels amazing,” Kara replied, as Cat picked up her kisses again. “I wish,” she paused to lick dry lips. “I wish I could describe it. It's like the same, but times a hundred.”

A hand came off one breast, replaced with Cat's mouth, lips sinking into the soft flesh. Circling closer to the stiff nipple, she began teasing Kara with the tip of her tongue. Cat flicked her tongue over the sensitive nub and Kara groaned, her chest lifting closer to Cat's perfect mouth. Electricity shot from Kara's nipple to the pit of her stomach and she whimpered at the strong sensation. Her nipples had never been so easily affected and Kara reveled in the feeling. 

Kara was unable to stop the involuntary movements her body made under the power of Cat's touch. Fingernails dug into her hips, hair brushed the skin of her chest as Cat gave due attention to her breasts, and a wet tongue danced over her bosom. Everything felt like the first time, like that night, years ago now, when Cat had invited her to coffee.

She'd always been too strong to really feel the nails and too firm for simple kisses to set her off, but now every tiny move her wife made was increasing the throb deep inside her. 

Just as Kara's brain began to swirl away from reality, Cat pulled a nipple between her teeth, biting down. It was something she'd always done during sex and Kara always enjoyed it, but today the usual pleasure it brought was painful. 

Kara sucked in a sharp breath, and her eyes shot open with a surprised, “Ouch!” 

She regretted the outburst immediately when Cat extricated her mouth from Kara's breast. “Sorry,” she quickly apologized, shifting to catch Kara's eye. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Kara said, through gaspy breaths. “Yeah, please don't stop.” 

Cat gave a satisfied smirk, clearly pleased with the job she was doing on Kara. Not waiting a second, Cat bent down to roughly press an open mouth to Kara's. Kara did what she'd been doing since the first kiss that night. She moaned into Cat's mouth. 

Breaking the kiss, Cat moved back down. She accelerated their pace, dragging her tongue brusquely over one nipple and then the next. Kara let out short groans, squirming under the harder touches. 

With a final, more tender, pull of Kara's nipple between her teeth, Cat breathed out, “Your body is exquisite.” 

Kara's head was swimming. She had to remember to breathe when Cat kissed her way down and back up Kara's ribcage, licking and lightly scraping her teeth as she went. Soon, she was kissing Kara's lips again. 

The aching inside was intensifying and forcing sounds from Kara's throat like never before. She couldn't contain her arousal. She reached her arms around Cat's shoulders, and her legs around Cat's hips, holding on, attempting to keep herself grounded. She wanted this to last and she knew the instant Cat moved to her most tender parts that she would be a goner. 

She gasped as Cat pressed an exploratory knee to her center. Kara bucked off the mattress and into Cat's pelvis. 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed. “I love you being this sensitive.” She pressed the knee farther against Kara and the young alien’s body responded with a short series of convulsions. It wasn't a climax, but Kara was so close already. 

When Cat didn't remove her knee, the throbs only grew stronger. “Cat, please.”

Her wife obliged her, slipping a hand between Kara's legs. She pressed the heel of her hand to Kara's core, eliciting a short cry. Kara's body took over, grinding into Cat's hand. 

“Does that feel good?” Cat whispered into Kara's ear. 

“Mmm.” Kara tried to form words, but her brain was too foggy. Disconnected Kryptonian poured from her lips instead. 

Of course, Cat had been studying the language since their wedding and pieced together the incomplete sentences. “You make me feel the same way, Kara.” She kissed Kara tenderly on the lips. “Touching you like this means everything to me.” 

Seemingly moved by Kara's visceral reaction to her, Cat pulled her fingers the length of Kara's folds several times, teasing her in the best way. The aching mounted inside Kara tenfold to the point that it was almost uncomfortable. Pleasure she had known before morphed into something unrecognizable, but still so desirable. It felt raw and carnal, sensual and uncontrollable. 

Finally, Cat dipped into Kara's entrance, only to run her fingers upward, seeking out a sensitive clit. Cat easily found the pulsating jewel and began running gentle circles around it, slowly. Kara mind had left long ago and her body moved with Cat, her hips rotating, pushing into her lover.

Moment by moment, Cat picked up her efforts, pushing Kara to the edge with brash attention to her center. Kara's breathing became labored and short. Moan after groan came from Kara, louder and louder. 

Out of nowhere, Cat pressed her fingers inside Kara, unceremoniously beginning to thrust in and out. She quickly shifted and used her other hand to continue the motions over Kara's swollen nub, faster and faster. 

Kara let herself go, giving over to the fire coursing through her. Her fingers scratched over Cat's thighs, something she'd always had to be conscious of never doing before. Kara's body kicked and writhed as Cat put the weight of her body behind her movements, increasing the pressure. 

Muscles that Kara hadn't been aware of awoke with convulsions. Just as the waves of pleasure were about to cross the line into discomfort, Cat gave a hard press against her clit. A series of short “ahs” and “ohs” came from Kara as a burst of tingles shot through her. Another hard thrust had Kara seeing an explosion of stars behind her closed eyelids. She went over the edge, crying out her climax, chest heaving, and gulping in air. 

A sated numbness spread through Kara's body, rendering her almost paralyzed. Her heart rate began to slow, and her breathing became more even. There was always a moment during orgasm when Kara's super powers failed her, a sweet minute when the only two people in the world were her and Cat. But every time she came back down, her powers would kick back in. She would be able to hear every sound all the way to the bay. She would feel her strength come back to life and lose the soft feeling of Cat's fingertips, replaced, once again, by the roughness of being able to feel every line of her fingerprints. 

Not this time. There was no sound except her deep breathing, no worldly white noise. The caresses of Cat's hands over her body were like silk. The sheets were soft. The light, which always seemed bright with her powers no matter its luminosity, was still dim. 

“You're sweating.”

Cat's quiet voice pulled Kara back into the world. “Huh?”

Running her fingers over the thin layer of sweat between Kara's breasts, Cat repeated, “You're sweating.” 

Kara felt the air catching the beads of warm sweat along her hairline. She reached a hand to her forehead, sweeping her fingers over her skin. Rubbing the liquid between her forefinger and thumb, Kara was fascinated. 

“Wow,” she whispered. 

“Please, don't tell me you're more in awe of sweat than what just happened,” Cat said sarcastically. 

Kara gave a small chuckle and met Cat's gaze. She took one of Cat's hands. “I've never felt anything like that before.” 

Cat smiled, glad she had accomplished her mission. Coming to lay next to her wife, Cat placed a sweet kiss on her lips. When Cat's body settled against her, the skin to skin contact was soft and soothing. 

The two women laid together, gentle touches passing between them. Kara's skin began to cool and the unfamiliar feeling of a chill came over her.  
“I, uh,” she stammered at the unexpected chill. “I'm cold.”

Cat must have heard the disconcerted inflection in her tone. “It's okay, sweetheart. Come here.” Cat shifted to move under the blankets, holding them up and inviting Kara to join her. 

Kara came with her, cuddling in next to Cat, who pulled the blankets securely around them. With her wife's arms around her, tracing fingertips slowly up and down Kara's spine, the Kryptonian relaxed. 

As her body became heavier and heavier against Cat's, Kara understood what it really meant to melt into someone. Her body merged with Cat's, their curves fitting together like Kara hadn't felt before. Instead of her heat warming Cat, it was the other way around. Cat's small body provided the comforting temperature. 

The anxiety Kara had felt only a couple of hours ago was gone. Her powers would return soon, everything would be back to normal. She would be strong again and she would be the one supporting Cat. For now, lying here in this warmth, Kara wanted to embrace the chance to hold Cat tightly and make love to her roughly. 

“Do you know how hard it is for me sometimes?” Kara asked, lifting her head to look at Cat. “Holding back with you.” Her hand made its way from Cat's hip up to cup her breast, causing a sharp breath to escape her wife's rosy lips. “Always having to think about not hurting you.” Kara began massaging pillowy flesh as Cat's eyes closed and she began pant with anticipation. “Not tonight.” 

Kara didn't waste time. She wanted Cat. She wanted her hard and fast. Kara wanted her fingers inside Cat, pumping in and out with abandon. She wanted her teeth on Cat's neck, and nipping at her lips without being timid. Kara wanted to give Cat the rough treatment that Cat so often gave her. 

Cat breathed out a labored, “Kara.” 

Kara answered with a hot kiss to Cat's mouth. They both moaned into the contact, Cat's reaction bringing the fire back to Kara's veins. The kiss broke and her lips made a path to join her hand at Cat's chest. 

Whispering, Kara said, “I need to know that I can do this, that I know how to make you come when it's just me.”

Fingers tangled her hair, tugging. Kara felt her hair tighten at the roots and she was forced to bring her head up to meet Cat's gaze. 

“Powers or no powers,” Cat told her, eyes dancing with desire, “you know how to touch me.” 

Cat's words bolstered her confidence, like they always did. She dipped her head back down, enveloping Cat’s nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly. She was spurred by the way Cat arched into her, and by the almost inaudible, “Yes,” that slipped from her lips. 

It didn't take long for Kara to have the answer she was seeking. As Cat came apart in her arms, Kara felt an exhilaration greater than winning any battle or defeating any foe. After all their time together, knowing that Kara still had the ability to rock this woman was a high she would never come down from. 

Alone in their bed, Cat and Kara spent the night exploring Kara's humanity. They were determined to treasure every moment. Neither one of them would have ever dreamed that the loss of Kara's powers would be so thrilling. After all, Kara's powers were a part of her, and they both loved them. 

But, for however many nights she could, Kara would bask in being able to hug her wife the way she wanted to. She would revel in the sensation of kisses that threatened to make her swoon. Every intimate touch that didn't have to be checked was a gift that both women would cling to as long as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara are forced to confront the idea that the thing they want most, they may never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter involves fertility issues. I want to be sensitive to this struggle and sincerely apologize in advance if this work contains anything painful or offensive.

It was late, or at least seemed so. Though sooner than they usually went to bed, it felt later than normal. Cat and Kara had gone to bed early, desperate to bring the day to an end. 

Any other night would have them sleeping so close to each other that not even the sheets could get between them. Tonight, however, their California king had never appeared more massive. Each woman was tucked at the very edge of her side of the mattress. The room was silent whereas it would typically have been alive with reviews of the day's events, giggles over one's funny story, or deep breathing as they found themselves lost in each other's bodies. 

They hadn't spoken to each other in hours. They weren't angry. They weren't exhausted. They were just so… sad. 

Cat was lying on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Every time she closed her eyes to try and fall asleep, they would blink open again, and all the reasons she couldn't sleep came back to her mind. 

The day had started like any other. Family breakfast, take Carter to school, Noonan's for lattes, then they headed to Catco. After their customary kiss coming off the elevator, the Danvers-Grant women parted, each toward their own office. 

Around lunch time, Kara had come to Cat's office. Cat was on the phone, so Kara sat on one of the sofas to wait. Glancing up, Cat met her wife's gaze and stopped her conversation mid sentence. The change from a few hours ago was unmistakable. The sparkle was gone from Kara's usually bright eyes. Her smile was replaced with a frown and the twitch of her bottom lip gave away her gathering emotion. 

Lately there was only one event that brought such a downcast expression to Kara's face. Cat had no doubt, Kara had experienced signs of menstruation, which meant one significant thing. Another month, another round of in vitro had passed, and Kara wasn't pregnant. 

Excusing herself from the call, Cat hung up, coming quickly around the desk and over to the sofa. Sitting hip to hip with her wife, she gathered Kara into her arms and held on tightly while silent tears ran down Kara's cheeks. 

“It's okay,” she'd whispered, soothingly. “We'll figure it out.” 

After an afternoon that dragged painfully on, they left Catco, in route to the DEO. Cat, Kara, and Alex sat in the Medical Bay while Alex ran the same blood tests she always did. 

“I'm so sorry,” Alex quietly apologized, her face clearly expressing her own somberness. She held her sister's hand. “Your biology is just so different.” Kara nodded silently. 

They'd been trying for almost a year. At first, it had been exciting, choosing a donor, browsing baby clothes at Cat's favorite department stores, and planning the nursery. With their unlimited financial resources, not to mention their own doctor on hand in the form of Alex, they had decided to try as often as they could. Kara constantly checked and logged her temperature. Every time they met with Alex for a round of in vitro fertilization, the elder Danvers sister would tease them about an old wives’ tale saying that a good orgasm would help it take. Kara always blushed, but Cat was happy to oblige later. 

Then, the excitement turned to disappointment as month after month passed with no pregnancy. No matter how Alex switched up Kara's fertility drugs, nothing worked. Soon, the disappointment became discouragement, and today it morphed into utter sadness. The urge to give up was palpable. 

Cat and Kara had tuned out while Alex rattled on about what else they could try. They didn't know if they could take much more. 

Laying in bed, Cat covered her face with her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The two times she'd been pregnant weren't at all planned. Back then, even though she loved Adam and Carter more than life itself, a baby had been the farthest thing from her mind. Now that she had accomplished the things she had set out to do professionally and could finally pour her emotional energy where it needed to be, she wanted a baby more than anything, especially with Kara. The idea of raising a child with the first and only true love of her life made her heart flutter with thrill, but it might never happen. 

Her heart ached for Kara. Cat had already been blessed to experience the joy of motherhood twice over. What if Kara never had that? She was just as much of a parent to Carter as Cat was. Still, Cat knew that this journey had brought out a longing in her wife to have her own child. Someone who loved as fiercely as Kara would surely be an amazing mother. 

Rubbing her eyes, Cat dropped her hands back to her stomach. Sleep was impossible. Just as she was about to get up and go downstairs, the sound of the softest whimper came to her ears. She would have missed it if she weren't so attuned to Kara's grief tonight. 

Turning her head toward the other side of the bed, Cat held her breath. With Kara still lying on her side, her back was to Cat. A moment later the sound came again, along with the smallest movement of Kara's shoulders. Cat's heart broke.   
“Oh, Kara,” she whispered. 

Moving across the expanse of sheets, Cat rushed to her lover’s side. She wasted no time pressing her front to Kara's back and wrapping an arm firmly around her torso. 

The second Kara felt the warmth of her wife's body, the dam that had held her emotions all evening collapsed. An uncontrollable cry came and Kara turned into Cat, head on Cat's small chest, releasing sob after sob. 

Cat tried to hold back her own tears, wanting to be strong for Kara, but it was a futile effort. Hot tears stung her eyes, escaping and rolling into her hair as she lay on her back, holding Kara as tightly as she could. Cat felt every tremble from Kara's body deep inside her soul, and with every tear that fell to her chest from Kara's eyes, Cat's heart cracked a little more. It was awful. 

They'd cried together a hundred times, but somehow this was worse than any other time. Rarely did they both hurt at the same time over the same thing. Usually, one comforted the other, but tonight they were both wracked with turmoil. The only way they would be okay is if they depended on one another. 

So Cat held on. She didn't try to stop her tears, and when Kara heard Cat's own weeping, she reacted, reaching her arms around her wife's slender frame. In a moment, they were wrapped in one another, arms and legs tangled, sorrow flowing freely between them as they cried.

After long, agonizing minutes, the tension in Kara's body finally began to ease under the palms of Cat's hands. 

Voice uneven and heavy from her crying, Kara said a simple, “I'm sorry.” 

Cat shifted her arm to begin lightly running her fingers the length of Kara's long hair, hoping the movement would soothe her. Cat swallowed before answering, wanting her tone to sound sure. “You don't have anything to be sorry for, darling.” 

“This is because of me,” Kara said. “I'm doing something wrong, I know it.”

“No, Kara-”

“Maybe I'm using my powers too much, or not eating enough,” she continued. Sighing deeply, Kara concluded, “Maybe this will never happen.” 

Keeping the movement of her fingers in Kara's hair, Cat waited to answer. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. Kara's feelings of guilt were clear and Cat wanted nothing more than to assuage it. 

When the long pause threatened to make the atmosphere awkward, Cat opted for her go-to humor. After all, it had always been the topic of the best jokes…

“You can't honestly think you're not eating enough,” she said, and Kara breathed out the tiniest laugh in response. It was a start and Cat would take it. “I mean, just yesterday I paid a thousand dollar tab a Noonan's.” 

“Whatever.” Kara gave her an affectionate squeeze. 

Cat smiled softly at the break in the tension between them. “You're not doing anything wrong,” she said. “I know it feels like that, but it's not true.” 

Both women were quiet, soaking in the comforting touches. Neither knew what to say, but the closeness was more meaningful than words anyway. The feelings of loss slowly eased. 

“What if I can't ever get pregnant?” Kara whispered. “What if it's Earth's sun, or gravity? What if-”

“Stop.” The word was spoken firmly, though Cat kept up the soft caressing over the exposed skin of Kara's arms and shoulders. 

“I can't.” Kara lifted her head from its place at Cat's chest and met her eyes. “I want a baby, Cat, and I can't stop thinking about why I can't have one.” 

Grazing her fingers over Kara's cheek, fresh tears came to Cat's eyes. The pain on her wife's face was so evident, she wished she could take it from her. “I know, sweetheart.” She pulled Kara back into her. “I'm so sorry.” 

More sniffles came from Kara and she asked, “Do you still want it, too?” 

Cat didn't have to think before answering. “More than anything.” 

She felt Kara relax under the confirmation. If nothing else, at least they were still on the same page. They held each other, both lost in their own thoughts. The smallest fear began to creep into Cat's mind. She closed her eyes. As the minutes past, the tiny itch quickly became an irritation. She'd thought about it before, but she was always so sure Kara would get pregnant and her secret fear would never be an issue. 

“What if…” Cat trailed off, wanting to be open with Kara, at the same time afraid to finish the thought. 

Picking her head up again, Kara looked at her quizzically. “What if what?” When Cat didn't elaborate, Kara asked, “What is it?” 

“I just…” Cat cleared her throat, mentally back pedalling, telling herself it wasn't the right time to confess. “It's nothing.” 

“No,” Kara said. Shifting, she moved off of Cat and sat up. Leaning over her wife, she was sitting on one side of her, propped with her arm on Cat's other side. “It's something. You never have that tone.”

Cat scoffed. “What tone?”

“Like you're unsure about something,” Kara answered. “You're never unsure.”

Smiling softly, Cat gazed at her lover, touched at Kara's ability to forget her own need and look toward Cat's. Moving to sit, Cat leaned her back against the headboard with a sigh. 

“What if you're right?” She paused before continuing. “What if you can't get pregnant. Or what if you can, but it happens after I'm gone? What if the hope of a family is what keeps us together and that hope disappears and I'm not enough to keep you?” 

Kara shook her head in confusion. “Um.” She closed her eyes, thinking over what Cat had said. “Are you saying you're afraid that if we can't have a baby, I'll leave you?” 

Cat only slightly shrugged one shoulder in reply, desperately trying not to seem insecure. Kara scooted closer. She had the sweetest smile on her face as she rested a hand on one of the knees Cat had drawn to her chest. 

Speaking quietly against her emotion, Cat said, “I just don't want you to ever feel obligated to me.” 

“I am obligated to you,” Kara quickly replied, seriously. “I took an oath, a Kryptonian oath. You're the only person on this planet I've ever made a promise to in my own language. Did you know that?” She continued after a tiny shake of Cat's head. “Our life together is just beginning. And I want you first, always. The rest will happen the way it's supposed to happen, but when you strip it all down, it's you and me, and if I don't have you, none of the rest matters.” 

A single tear ran down Cat's face and Kara moved to wipe it away with her thumb at her wife's cheek. Cat gripped her hand tightly, clutching it to herself. “I'm so afraid a day will come when I start holding you down.”

“You could never hold me down.” She leaned in with the softest kiss to Cat's forehead. “You make me lighter than air.” 

Cat breathed out, letting go of the tension she held. She lifted a hand to the back of Kara's neck, loosely holding onto her. Slowly, Kara's strong arms engulfed her. The warmth melted her fear. 

“So what do we do?” Cat asked. 

“Hmm?” Kara hummed, not sure what she meant.   
“Keep trying to get pregnant, or should we take a break?” 

Gently running her hands over Cat, Kara said, “Keep trying. Until Alex says it's impossible, I want to keep trying.” 

Cat shifted to look at her. The customary sparkle that Cat was used to had returned to Kara's eyes. “Okay. We'll keep trying.”

They snuggled back into the blankets, this time touching like they always did. Sleep finally settled over them.


End file.
